The Storms Only You Can Calm
by Rosetta-Mist
Summary: She was thrown into an adventure she had no part in. Her life became a mess and she was torn from everything. Who could she trust, who could she believe? She just wanted to go back and change everything. Yet she couldn't see herself changing anything that led her to him. He was everything for her. Please Rate and Review! *I own nothing except my character, Elisa!*
1. Chapter 1

The Storms Only You Can Calm: A Hobbit Fanfiction Story

Chapter 1: Intro

I was sitting at the table, flicking the crumbs off and onto the spotless ground. 'Geesh! So boring!' I thought as I sighed deeply, why did my dad have to bring me here, this was so pointless. Just because he thought I was a troublemaker, he sent me to this odd place, saying it was going to straighten me out and help me. "As if…" I muttered and flicked another crumb, only this time it hit the person that just walked into the room.

He was running about the whole time while I waited. He looked at the crumbs on the floor and then at me, frowning and shaking his head. "Get the broom and help me clean this place up please." his tone was friendly, at least it seemed that way. I was supposed to be a guest, not a maid. "I don't wish to be treated like this." I said and straightened up in the chair that I was sitting in.

"I don't have time Elisa, just do it before your father shows up. He wasn't happy about leaving you here in the first place." I sighed and wrenched myself from the chair, snatching the broom and dustpan from his hands, grumbling under my breath as I swept up the crumbs. I knew I was being rude for a guest, but this was so stupid, I didn't belong here. "Thank you." he sounded happy as he neatly placed the cleaning supplies back in the correct spot, his kitchen once again beautifully spotless.

"Ya know that dirt won't kill you…right?" I asked, glancing quickly around the odd house…if that was what it actually was. It was like a maze, different rooms leading in all directions, yet I didn't see any doors except the bright blue one I entered when my escort dropped me off, telling me my father would be along shortly. "I like to keep a clean home. That isn't too much to ask for is it?" his tone was serious, I sighed again, this was going to be a pain.

I went to answer him, but there was a heavy knock on the door and he hurried to open it for his visitor. I sank back in the chair and placed my chin on my crossed arms on the table in a very unladylike matter when they entered. "Oh no that will not be necessary dear Bilbo! How kind of you to offer!" I heard his laughter and it made my stomach twist into knots.

He stopped when he saw my state, his smile was replaced with a stern frown. "Forgive my daughter, she is still very young and quite rude." he pulled out the chair across from me and I turned away from his gaze, resting my eyes instead on the flowers growing in the window. "Oh no, she is lovely! She is just settling in, my lord." my eyes perked up, settling in? What were they talking about? "I do hope so, I am unsure of what to do. However I always liked to hear the stories that my late wife spoke of, her childhood here in Bag End."

I snorted and felt their eyes on me, I lifted my head, still staring out the window as I placed my chin in my palm, resting my elbow on the table. "I think she would approve of my decision to leave our Elisa in your charge." my head jerked around to stare at my father. "You're leaving me here?!" I screeched, my eyes searching for an escape already. "Oh please, calm yourself child." I narrowed my eyes, he was treating me like a toddler that was misbehaving.

"I would be happy to look after her for you while you handle your business." Bilbo was saying as I continued to glare at my father, who looked to be under a great amount of stress, bags under his eyes were the dead giveaway. I huffed and stood up, causing them both to fix their eyes on me. "I refuse to stay here and I refuse to listen to the two of you babble about it as if it's going to happen." and I turned away, heading straight for the door.

I opened it and ran into the metal chest of the guard outside. "My lady?" his tone was worried and I flashed a bright smile at him. "Oh dear, I'm sorry sir. Might I bother you to accompany me down to the river for a stroll?" my tone was perfectly sweet and innocence, I was amazed at my talent for a moment. His chest puffed up and a smile found his face. He bowed deeply and stuck out his arm. "It would be my pleasure." I took it and glared at the door, hearing the footsteps heading my way.

"Elisa stop this now!" his voice was strained, he was beyond anger. I smiled at my guard, who froze at my father's voice. "My lord? The lady has asked to go for a stroll. This isn't alright?" my father shot daggers at me, giving me more anger in my voice than I thought. "I do not wish to see or speak to my father at the moment, he's busy and I'm so tired. I wish for some fresh air." then I gave the soldier a pull and we walked away from them, staring after us, standing in front of that door.

Once we were a good distance away, I removed my arm from the guard's. he looked at me confused. "My lady?" I sighed and ran my fingers through my long dark auburn hair, it rested just below my slender waist. "Forgive me." I said and turned away from him, then took off running as fast as my legs and dress would allow. I heard him calling after me, but didn't pause to check if he was giving chase.

I continued to run until I knew he wasn't following, then slowed to a gentle walk. "This is just unfair mother…" I breathed, hoping this was all just a bad dream. I sat on a rock and glanced at the tall trees surrounding me… My mother used to live here, this small place, where only Hobbits lived and barely anyone knew about. I paused… Was that why father wanted to leave me here? Were there dangers in our country that he needed me safe from? Sighing I felt my anger leave me and be replaced with guilt.

I was being difficult for no reason…well mostly. I didn't want to leave home, many reasons for that. My friends and family were there, kind people I have known my whole life. I played freely, going where I wished and lived quite dangerously, unknown to my family that is. I was a rebellious girl indeed, searching for new things and places to hide from the guards. However I wasn't always alone… I blushed thinking about him.

He was my best friend, I have known him for as long as I can remember, yet as we grew, our feelings did too. We snuck out together, chasing each other down to the riverbanks and through the forest until we collapsed from exhaustion. I smiled, he always knew how to find me, he would find me here, in the tiny dot on a map. "Rumi…" I breathed his name, hoping the wind would carry it to him and lead him to me.

I heard voices coming toward me and I jumped up, I just knew he would come! I ran toward him, hoping to scare him and tackle him to the ground. As I came closer, I noticed a change in his voice, it was deeper, thicker with worry. "Elisa!" I froze, realizing it was my father's voice, not Rumi's. I glanced around, it was too late to run again. "Come find me Rumi…Rescue me my love." I mumbled as the bushes cleared and my father, his three guards and the one I ran off from came to a halt in front of me.

"This is the last time young lady!" his hands were shaking with anger as he stomped toward me. "Forgive me father!" I sank to my knees and placed my forehead on my fingers on the ground, begging him to not be mad with me. He stopped at me, staring at me on the ground. "Get up." I quickly stood up and refused to meet his eyes. He placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. "My beautiful daughter, please don't be upset. I have my reasons for placing you in Master Baggins care. This will be helpful for you. Your mother would have wanted you to see the places she lived and grew up in." I knew he was right, she would be happy to see me here.

As we walked back I noticed that it was truly a beautiful land, bright colors and beautiful plants and trees grew everywhere. I breathed the clean fresh air and felt a tug on my sleeve, a branch caught it. "Allow me." my father quickly got my dress out and didn't break the branch nor damaged my sleeve. We made our way back to Bilbo, who was sitting on a bench with a pipe in his mouth, smiling at us. "Welcome to your new home My Lady."

I nodded and bowed to him, knowing my father was going to be watching me closely. "Forgive my rudeness, I was unaware of many things when I was left here. I am enlightened and shall be more myself." he waved away my apology and motioned for us all to go inside, my father didn't move. "I must leave now Elisa." I turned to him and saw pain in his eyes.

"I shall miss you…" his voice seemed shaky and it made my heart hurt, I ran into his arms and hugged him tight. "Father I love you! Be careful!" he tightened his grip on me and I looked into his eyes, tears falling from my own. "My beautiful daughter, you are so much like your mother." he wiped my tears away and backed away, leaving me stand next to Bilbo. "Take care of her please…" "Of course, it will be alright." And with those words my father smiled and left me in the Hobbit village.


	2. Chapter 2

The Storms Only You Can Calm: A Hobbit Fanfiction Story

Chapter 2: A Surprise Visit From A Wizard

*Two Months Later*

I sat on the bench, staring at the photo in my trembling hands. The tears were falling from my face and I was careful not to make any sound at all. I became very good at hiding my emotions, yet sometimes couldn't, but learned to cry silently, so no one would know. I stared at the photo, hoping that staring at it enough would make it real again, make me go back in time to that day.

"Elisa? Where are you?" I jerked my head up and quickly wiped my tears away, making sure I hid my face from him. He appeared from the door, standing beside the bench, just watching as I was able to feel his eyes on me. "Why on earth are you out here so early? It's not even dawn yet." I sighed and sat up straight. "I always watch the sun rise, it is one of the many things I did back home… why should I change my habits along with my home?"

"I meant nothing by it, I was only curious. Care to have some company?" I shook my head fast and he sighed. "I understand you are having trouble being here so long, but you can't just shut everyone out." I snorted and looked at him. "I've heard people whisper about you. Saying you are holed up here, making sure everything is in place, they are beginning to think you are odd Bilbo Baggins." I knew my words hurt his feelings, but I was hurting too, so why should anyone get to be happy? 

He sighed deeply and sat beside me anyways, then patted my knee softly. "Yes, I have known about those whisperings for a while now. Yet I don't hide in the dark and cry, now what should you?" I looked at him, feeling new tears coming to my eyes. "I miss them all so much. When will Father come back for me and take me home?" I searched his eyes for the answers, but only saw pity. "I am unsure of that my dear. However, I know you shouldn't hide away in this house."

He stood up and pulled me with him, smiling brightly at me. "I believe it will be a beautiful day. Why don't you take a stroll through the east woods. It's beautiful there and very calming." I went to tell him no, but he gave me a gentle nudge toward the gate. "When you come back, we can have tea and talk some more." then he disappeared behind his odd green door. Last week he had it painted from the blue to this deep mossy green. I stared at it for a moment, before sighing and walking out of the gate, shutting it behind me.

I walked toward the woods he spoke of and noticed many small animals running around. After only two months in Bag End, I had yet to meet any other Hobbits, I stayed within the walls of Bilbo's home and away from anyone except him. Now I was all alone and exposed in these woods, surrounded by unfamiliar things and unfamiliar people, everything here was strange to me. I shook myself and continued forward, frightened to remain in one spot for too long.

The trees thickened as I walked and the shadows grew larger with every step I took. I felt cold suddenly and the woods seemed to come alive, I held a scream in as I stepped on a twig, snapping it loudly, thinking it was a wild animal coming to attack me. "Rumi would protect me…" I mumbled as I tried to find my way out of these strange woods, darkening, even though it soon be dawn by now. I felt my fear rise as I heard movement to my right, I wasn't alone anymore.

I paused and slowly turned, hoping it was just a silly bird or something along those lines, yet I saw nothing, only trees and shadows. "Get a hold of yourself." I took a cleansing breath, calming my nerves as I always did as a child, my mother taught me to clear my mind and force myself to relax. Once I felt more ready to move again, I took a step and saw something shift beside me, right behind a tree. I froze, grounding my feet to the dirt, unable to move.

There was no more movement, yet I knew I wasn't alone anymore. Had Bilbo followed me? I was just about to run back the way I came when it happened. A tall shadowy figure emerged from behind the tree and came toward me, wielding a large weapon. I couldn't stop myself, I let out a scream and scrambled back away, tripping over a stump and falling right on my back. I stared wide-eyed at the creature, I was going to die here. I was never going home, I was never going to see my family again.

I felt tears coming to my eyes, how stupid was I? Thinking a stroll in the woods would be a good idea.. Bilbo Baggins did this! He would regret this forever, knowing he allowed me to go alone into unfamiliar woods. I decided if I was going to die, I was going to haunt him forever, he deserved to answer my father, telling him how I died, all the while I would be there, making a mess of his house. As I continued my mind babble, the figure stood above me and I noticed it wasn't as big as I originally thought. "Are you going to lie in the dirt all day?"

It spoke…the creature was speaking to me. I blinked over and over, trying to figure out what the hell was about to take my life. It spoke again, a deep rumbling voice, "My dear, get up. I'm not going to hurt you." I noticed it sounded human and blinked again, pulling myself onto my knees and staring at it. "What kind of creature are you? How can you talk?" the creature chuckled and I noticed it was covered in hair, but again, sounded just like a man…a human man.

"Creature? I am of the mortal race! I speak just as you do!" his tone was playful and he calmed himself, allowing me to blush fiercely and turn my face away. "My dear, I meant no offence, nor did I mean to frighten you. Allow me to help you up." his hand reached down and I took it, unable to understand why I felt a jolt when our hands met. He pulled me up, then quickly released my hand, I brushed myself off, feeling like a child, scared of the woods.

I took a moment to get a better look at the man and noticed he was taller than me by a good bit, his large weapon was that of a simple walking stick. He wasn't covered with hair, but had long hair, a equally long beard gray in color. He wore dark gray robes and had a very pointed hat. I bowed slightly and then met his eyes, they seemed so kind and gentle…how could I have ever been scared of him? He bowed at me and then smiled, then spoke again. "I am Gandalf."

"Elisa, forgive my rudeness, I was lost and the forest began very confusing and dark. I did not mean you are frightening…" he chuckled and nodded. "Oh no, I don't think I should be. Yet many are." his voice trailed off and he looked toward the village and then back at me. "You are not a Hobbit…" it wasn't a question, but I decided to answer anyways. "Very true. I am not a Hobbit. I am in the care of a Hobbit here, while my father is taking care of things in our homeland."

He thought for a moment, then nodded. "How nice. Let's get you back to your caregiver, I have to see to something in the village anyways." he started forward, leaving me to stumble after him, his long legs carrying him further than my shorter legs could. It was bright when we reached the end of the woods, I breathe deeply the clean air, hoping to rid myself of my fears and shadows behind me. "Are you alright?" he glanced down at me and I nodded, smiling slightly at him. "I did not like the shadows in the woods. That made me uneasy."

We found the path and trailed around, passing the Hobbits who were just now waking up, even though it was mid-day now. I noticed that Gandalf was leading me about, like he knew where I was going. Soon we were standing right in front of Bilbo, who was sitting on the bench, smoking a pipe. "Good morning." he spoke to Gandalf, not seeing me behind him yet. Gandalf was speaking to him, asking what he meant about 'Good morning' when I stepped out. Bilbo walked down, pulling me away from Gandalf and quickly checking his mail.

"I shall inform the others. This shall be quite interesting, yet good for you Bilbo Baggins." he started to walk away, Bilbo was very quick to answer, dismissing whatever they were talking about, ushering me to the door, saying he couldn't help, nor did he want to. He shut the door and sighed against it as I watched him closely. "Go fetch some tea Elisa…please." I nodded and heard a slight scratching as I walked into the kitchen. I finished making the tea when Bilbo appeared at the table.

"What were you doing with Gandalf the Grey?" I shrugged and poured us both a cup, taking a sit in front of him. "I just met him in the woods. I believe he was heading here when we found each other." I decided to omit the whole strange feeling, shadows, darkness, jolt. He seemed to relax as he sipped the tea and I watched him closely, waiting for him to explain what just happened. "You do not like him?" I asked, unable to wait, he glanced behind him, as if talking about Gandalf would bring him back.

"He is odd, Old Took used to have his fireworks, but here lately he appears meaning trouble." I cocked my head to the side in confused, but he waved it away. "No matter, we will have nothing to do with him. If he comes back and I am not here, please just send him away." I nodded, I was in no position to deny any request from my care-giver. We finished our tea and I felt tired, so went to try to sleep, hoping to finally relax and settle into this place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Hobbit, A Wizard, And Thirteen Dwarves?!

I tossed and turned all day, unable to rest, only thinking of my home, my family or the woods. I would never sleep again like this. Bilbo knocked on the door and I sat up, smoothing my hair down and covering myself. "Come in." he entered with a tray and sat it on the table beside my bed. "I made fish for dinner, you need to eat. It will help you sleep, after all a full belly makes me sleep deep." I smiled at him, he was a nice person, kind and sweet.

"Thank you Bilbo. I'm sorry if caring for me is difficult. I do not mean to be like this." he sat on the bed and patted my hands, smiling back at me. "Elisa, it isn't a problem at all. Now eat and get some sleep. If you will just place the tray outside once you are done, I will clean up." he stood up, tugging at his robe and then left me alone again. I sighed and smelled the food, it did smell nice.

I ate slowly, savoring the sweet meal Bilbo made for me, hoping he would understand that I wasn't going to eat it all. Once I was finished I pulled my robe on, the silk was soft against my exposed skin, it was warm in Bag End, so I wore only a undergarment and my robe. My hair was down and flowed around me, making me seem like I was going to give Bilbo a weird vibe. I would take this down and wash them for him, after all I do not do much here.

I opened the door and froze at the multiple voices at the bottom of the stairs. Maybe Gandalf had come back and Bilbo was trying to send him away again. I squared my shoulder and decided I would help him find his way out of Bag End. Completely forgetting the tray at the top of the stairs and my lack of clothing, I silently made my way downstairs. I tripped on the last one and squeaked as I fell down, yet didn't hit the ground, instead I felt my body slam into something hard yet soft, then I heard the man grunt as we hit the ground.

I pushed my hair somewhat out of my face and found myself staring into piercing blue eyes. They bore into my eyes and I blinked, unable to tear myself from them. His hand reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, his rough fingers brushing against my cheek ever so gently. He seemed to come to before I could, clearing his throat and I realized I was on top of a stranger, wearing barely anything, he was touching my face, as if he had the right!

I quickly tried to get up, but stepped on his leg as I did and he grunted again, pushing up on his elbows, trying to keep his eyes on me. I quickly grabbed at the coat rack behind me and pulled down a cape that smelled rich with earth and damp with water, rain perhaps. I covered myself entirely and resisted the urge to scream at the man that thought he had a right to touch me so commonly! As if she was a simple chambermaid or something!

She hid under the cape, hoping that she would wake up in her bed, this being a whole dream. She heard footsteps and murmuring, yet no hands tore the cape from her. There was a gentle hand placed on my head, through the cape, then came a familiar voice. "Is that you my dear? Why are you hiding?" Gandalf! Why was he here? Where was Bilbo?! What was going on? I sat there, not saying anything as questions and outcomes flashed by my eyes.

"What is happening!? Move!" I heard Bilbo and then some snorts and more whispering. I felt a tug on the cape, but held it close to me, afraid of those blue eyes meeting mine again. Bilbo found my head and came close, trying to get me to come out. "I'm not properly dressed Bilbo!" I whispered harshly and felt his body disappear. "She isn't coming out while everyone is here. Go back into the kitchen please. I'll be along shortly."

I heard footsteps and hoped that it was a clear room when I peeked out. Bilbo was standing there, holding a dry fresh cape for me. I quickly glanced around and saw no one else, then pulled the cape around me, tossing the other to the ground, not caring about it at the moment, although Bilbo would probably remind me later. I turned to face him and he was staring at me hard. "Bilbo? What's wrong?" he shook his head and cleared his throat, not meeting my eyes. "You just look different with a cape on. That's all. Go back up to bed, I'll be rid of our guest soon."

I felt my eyes drawn to the hallway, leading to the kitchen, where the man was. "Who is here?" I asked, hearing the loud talking and laughter filling the house with the merriness of it. "Gandalf is a bringer of trouble alright. Now my house is ruined, I don't even know why they are here. I know none of them." he urgent tone meant he was frustrated and confused, along with a hint of curiousness.

"Shall I join you?" I heard a voice and saw Gandalf coming toward us, looking from Bilbo to me, pausing to stare for a moment. "That cape suits you." I glanced down and saw it was just a cape, simple and a deep brown with a slight hint of green. "I guess." I said and met Gandalf's eyes, he was smiling, yet his eyes seemed to bore into my skull. "What is the meaning of this? Are you going to keep us waiting all night Master Baggins?!" his boom of a voice filled the hallway and I knew it was the man I fell on.

I felt my cheeks grow red and I ran up the stairs as I heard heavy footsteps heading toward us. I slammed the door and sank against it, hoping I would be left alone. I sadly heard footsteps shaking the stairs as three sets of them stopped at my door. "Come out girl!" his voice was rough and sounded both curious and angry at the same time. I shook my head, not realizing he would not see it. "Leave her be! She doesn't have anything to do with this! Actually I don't have anything to do with this either!" Bilbo was arguing with the people when it happened.

I felt the air change, making my hair stand on end, making my breath stop completely for a moment, his booming voice seemed to shake the entire house. "That is enough! I will listen to this no longer! Return to the kitchen!" Gandalf then quieted himself and said, "She is scared, let us leave her be." "You said nothing of this girl. Why wizard?" the man said and I heard a sigh. "Fine, have your secrets." then stomping down the stairs they faded away. I sat there for a moment longer, then climbed into the bed, hoping to just fade into sleep…not likely.

I heard no more of the guest, I began to think they left. I sat up in the bed, looking around, I swear I hear the winds whispering to me, like they did as a child. I craned my neck, trying to hear what was being said, but couldn't. I pulled my robe close to myself and made my way down the stairs. It was as if there was a invisible force pulling me forward. I heard it getting louder, it was chanting…no wait, it was singing… I paused as more voices and realized that they were still here.

I couldn't stand still, I felt the pulling again and glanced around the corner, seeing many people standing all about the room, singing along with the main voice. I looked at each one, trying to figure out who they were. They sang so sadly, as if their hearts were breaking with each note. As I watched, I found my eyes drawn to the main singer and he was staring into the fire, all the while singing about the burning of a city. I couldn't look away and he must have felt my eyes, because his singing faded away and he met my eyes with his blue eyes.

I felt my breath catch in my throat as we watched each other. He was short, yet seemed to carry himself as if he was 9 feet tall. His dark hair was braided slightly and fell all around his shoulders. Broad shoulders, I could see some of the muscles under the tunic he wore. I glanced back at his face, a beard as dark as his hair, yet it wasn't anything like Gandalf's, his was short, yet seemed to age him, as if he was much older. I looked to his eyes again, but his were taking me in, as if it was only myself and him in the room.

I felt more eyes on me and tore myself away from him to see the rest of the people staring at me as well. I noticed I was still in my nightwear, but my robe was covering a decent bit of me. It dawned on me who they were, Dwarves! I looked at each of them, noticing how I should have known right away. I rested my gaze back on the main dwarf and he took a step toward me, then another. I backed away, realizing that they were all dwarves!

I turned and took off running, back up to my room, but Bilbo was sitting on the stairs and I ran into him. "Keep them away from me!" I whispered and tried to get behind him, but I was the same size and it wasn't a very good hiding spot. The dwarf appeared, quickly followed by a blonde one, another dark haired young one and a old white haired one. "What did you do to her?" Bilbo asked, getting offended at his own thoughts I was sure. "I did nothing! She saw me, then ran away. Every time she sees me, or hears me, she runs away."

"You're Dwarves! Stay Back!" I said to him, feeling my fear rising as his eyes seemed to show his anger. "What?!" I heard the blonde one say and then the white-haired one stepped toward me, I screamed and ran up the stairs, not caring about stepping onto Bilbo's hand as I fled. I ran and shut the door, locking it quickly and soon there was angry voices and shouting coming from the bottom of the stairs. I felt the room spinning and I made my way to the bed, but fainted before I could reach it, falling to the ground as memories flooded my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bilbo's Going On An Adventure?!

I shot up from the softness of my bed and nearly fell over at the terror in my soul as I relived some of my worst memories. I took a few breaths, holding my hand to my chest like it was soothing me. "About time." I pulled my body as close as I could and met Bilbo's eyes, he was sitting at my desk, watching me closely. "I was beginning to think you were gone for good."

He came over and patted my hands again, trying to comfort me. "Are they still here?" I whispered, hoping my voice wasn't shaking and weak. He shook his head and sighed. "They left early this morning…I was expected to go with them." I sat up fully, moving closer to him. Now Bilbo was leaving as well? I was going to be all alone again? I felt tears stinging my eyes and tried to stop them. 

"I'm not going my dear, don't cry." he stood up and looked at the door, I can only assume that meant he truly wanted to go. "You should. You want to." I breathed and he turned back to me, his eyes showing me I was right. "I told your father I would care for you. I will not leave you here…" he thought about it for a moment before continuing, "…Unless you came too!" I froze, realizing that he wanted me to go with him…with those Dwarves! I shook my head over and over, trying to get his blue eyes out my mind.

"Elisa, they aren't going to hurt you. It might even be good for you. Getting out of this house, out of Bag End…a real adventure…" I heard the longing in his voice, it made me want to agree to see him happy again, but could I really trust the Dwarves? I sighed and touched his cheek softly. "I am fearful for myself…around them that is." "Oh not to worry, Gandalf will be there, along with myself. No one will do anything, not even talk to you if you do not wish for it." he hopped up, looking even younger and ran out of the room, saying about signing something and packing.

I leaned back against the smooth wood of the bed, trying to think clearly. I apparently was taking an adventure with Bilbo and Gandalf and these Dwarves. I could barely hear Bilbo running about his house, trying to get everything ready. I sighed and decided I might as well pack too, seeing as I wouldn't stay here alone. I finished before Bilbo and was waiting at the door as he came scrambling toward me. "I do hope we aren't too late!" he practically shoved me out and quickly ran down the road, leaving me to chase after him.

I heard them before we saw them, they were talking loud again, some laughing, some singing merry songs. I paused, my fear rising and Bilbo disappeared, chasing after them. "Everything seems to be in order, Welcome Master Baggins!" I realized they were leaving and hurried after them. They were all on ponies, in a semi-straight line. The Dwarf with the blue eyes was at the front. "What's this?" I turned to the owner of the voice and saw the blonde dwarf staring at me.

"She has been placed in my care, she goes where I go." Bilbo explained, smiling at me. "Can you cook?" a deep voice said, he was half-way bald and looked mean. I shook my head no and he snorted, shaking his head at the leader. "Can you fight?" another one asked as they all stared at me, once again I shook my head and more whispering and grunts were heard. "What use will you be to this company and myself?"

I found his eyes staring back at me and everything got quiet, waiting for my answer. "…" I had no answer to give him, I was unable to look away. "Maybe she can be of use for us…as bait." I jerked my head to the owner and saw the black-haired young one smirking at me. "Kili, be quiet, you'll scare her away." the blonde one told him and then tried to smile at me, but a bag hit him square in the face. "Oh shut it Fili! You probably just think she's pretty!" Kili replied.

I felt scared and uneasy, which the older one must have seen my eyes flickering to the sides, my feet shifting back and forth. "It isn't going to be a big deal, come along dear, don't be frightened." Bilbo was placed onto a pony and I just stood there staring, I didn't know what to do. "Get on." I heard the leader say and pointed to a mare behind his horse. I looked down at myself and realized I was wearing a dress, simple green one with nothing much to it. A gold chain wrapped around my waist and I realized there was no way I could ride a horse like this.

He must have noticed, I saw a small smirk on his face as he also stared at my dress. "Ride with someone." he said and then turned back to the front, making his pony walk. The rest of the company followed and I found myself staring, I was supposed to ride with someone? I didn't notice the hand waving in my face until his voice found my ears. "Come on then. Up you get." I glanced up and saw the gentle smile of the white haired dwarf. "I'm Balin, at your service." he moved forward and I got onto the pony's back, smoothing out my dress once I was up.

"Elisa…" I mumbled as I placed my hands on the saddle, I didn't like being so close to him. "What a lovely name. Don't worry, they seem scary, but otherwise harmless." his tone was soft, as if he also didn't want to scare me away and I felt my shoulders relax, my breathing calming with each bump of the pony walking. Nothing was said between Balin and myself and I was glad he didn't want to talk, I wouldn't know what to say.

Our company traveled for a while before I heard the whispering behind me, they were mumbling about me. "Why she riding with Balin?" "He's too old for her anyways." "She is awfully pretty…" "Like to have her riding with me." they kept on and on and I felt my face turning red with each word they breathed. I gripped Balin's coat tight and buried my face in his shoulder. He reacted by chuckling softly and glancing back at me. "Want me to have words with them?" I shook my head, unable to look at him.

I peeked from my hiding spot and saw the leader's hair blowing gently with the wind as we rode, his blue eyes looking ever forward, toward his goal. I glanced back and saw the dwarves weren't paying me any more attention and were talking about bets and paying up. I noticed Gandalf got a bag or two, while speaking to Bilbo. We stopped after hours, as nightfall drew closer to allow the ponies to rest and them to eat. I quickly dismounted the pony before Balin and walked to a boulder and sat down, hoping to be left alone.

"I'm Fili, at your service." I looked up and saw the blonde dwarf smiling at me, bowing slightly. The one called Kili was close behind him, also smiling. "Kili, at your service." I nodded to each of them and realized I never gave my name to anyone except Balin. I looked away, feeling my cheek get hot at my own foolishness. "Elisa is my name." I replied and they both beamed bright smiles at me, finally hearing me speak, instead of the screaming I did at the first meeting.

"Oi! Leave the lass alone!" the half-bald one said, stomping toward us. "Dwalin, at your service." I nodded to him and slowly more of them came over, introducing themselves and bowing slightly at me. Each time I only nodded and allowed the brother's of Kili and Fili to tell them my name. Balin came over, holding a peach in his hand and pushed away the others. "Go on, get a fire going and start cooking." they each nodded at me and disappeared, leaving me alone with Balin.

"Don't mind if I sit with you correct?" I shook my head and he sat beside me. "Eat this. Supper will be done soon and you can have some. Until then just rest and eat that." then he quickly took his leave after giving me the peach. I stared at it for a moment, then sat it down, not feeling hungry. "Our food is not good enough for you?" I froze at his harsh tone and quickly met the blue eyes I knew would be waiting. "Thorin?" I heard Balin call and some of the dwarves stopped to watch us, but no one came closer.

I couldn't speak as now words came to me, only stared at him. "Speak woman!" he almost yelled at me, making my body jerk to his voice. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Bilbo called and started forward but my body reacted and held my hand up. I took a breath and stood up, rising to his height, although he was slightly taller. I planted my feet in place and squared my shoulders. His eyes took me in, seeing down to my soul it seemed. I felt my mind go blank and sighed, shaking my head.

"Damnit! I will not have you here if you will only hinder the quest!" his words rang through me and I noticed some dwarves shuffling their feet, as if they wanted to say something to calm this Thorin down from shouting at me. I felt my anger rise and my blood began to boil, how dare he speak to me this way! He had no right! He was nothing to me! I didn't even notice my hand shaking and reacted before my mind could even think about it.

My palm felt warm and stung a bit, I blinked and saw a bright red handprint on Thorin's cheek, his head slightly turned sideways. I couldn't stop myself, he made me so mad. "Do not think for one second you are worth my time. You do not have the right to speak to me, let alone order me around as if I was your servant. I will not waste my time, nor my breath, on the likes of you."

I turned on my heel and walked away, unable to get the anger to leave my body, no matter how many cleansing breaths I took. I paused before getting too far from them, after all I was in no way able to fend anything off. I heard movement, then cursing and stomping of boots and realized Thorin was coming for me. I felt the anger change to fear and backed into a tree I was near when he came into view.

He wasn't able to see me yet, but soon he would. He cursed under his breath again, rubbing his cheek once and turned to meet my gaze. His eyes changed for a moment, as if he was worried for me, then hardened and he moved forward, almost running at me. I was scared as he came to a halt right in front of me and saw he wasn't watching me anymore, but looking over my head. He pressed his body slightly against mine and glanced at me once, shushing me with his fingers on his lips.

I felt terror pulsing through my body, he was so close and memories came back to my mind as his eyes scanned the forest behind us. I heard a growling and then saw the snout of a huge animal come into my view, the creature looked similar to a large wolf mixed with a large bear. It's eyes met mine and then it's eyes went wide and rolled back into it's head. It fell to the ground and I noticed the axe sticking out of it's head, Thorin was no longer pressed against me, but holding the axe handle.

He jerked it out, then turned to me. "Get back to the company, now." I nodded once, scared he would turn the axe on me if I didn't listen and ran back the way we came. I was breathing heavily when I finally saw the others and stumbled closer. "Elisa?" I heard Kili's voice and then sank to the ground, puking my guts up. "It's dead…" I breathed and sat back, trying to get a hold of myself. "Where's Thorin?" I heard someone ask and glanced over my shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Learning Of The Past

I watched most of them grab weapons and run past me, heading to where Thorin was. Bilbo and Gandalf came over and helped me stand up, my body shaking and breathing heavily. "Elisa, what's happened?" Bilbo asked and I just shook my head, I couldn't speak. I felt as if I had the creature's blood sticking to my skin, I smelt it fill my nose and wanted to puke again, but I had nothing in me to throw up.

They sat me on the boulder as the party came back, none of them spoke and none looked happy. "Rouge Warg." Bofur told Gandalf as they all came around me, forming a tight circle. "Are you alright lass?" I look at Dwalin and he actually looked somewhat worried about me. "Elisa, do you feel alright?" Fili asked and I still couldn't stop the shaking and form words. I quickly looked up, hearing more boots and met Thorin's eyes, he just stared. "Get her up, we are leaving."

"The ponies need rest." Nori said and Thorin sighed. "We need to get to higher ground, they will be fine for a while. Get packed up." the dwarves sighed and muttered, but did as they were told. My circle disappeared and Thorin came over to me, Bilbo and Gandalf. He looked as if he had something to say, but I guessed I looked pitiful in my current stage because he shook his head and walked away. "He is proud, he is stubborn." Gandalf told me and I looked at him. "He is no concern of mine."

I noticed my voice was scratchy and hoarse, my body finally calming down. Bilbo told Gandalf to go help and he sat beside me, patting my knee gently. "Would you like to go back to Bag End?" I looked at him, his eyes told me he didn't want to, but would for me. "No, you signed a contract. We shall stay." I sighed and he was called away to assist one of the dwarves. I sat there, slowly getting back to myself and felt eyes on me. I looked up and saw Thorin watching me from his pony, he was tightening a belt, but his eyes were rested on me.

I was unable to look away and we stayed like that for a moment longer, before Gloin said we were ready. "Elisa, come on!" I tore my eyes from Thorin and met Balin's eyes. He was already on his pony and was waiting on me. I made my way to him and climbed up, holding on to his cape as we rode on. We indeed got to higher ground quickly, the ponies did seem worn out as we finally stopped again, setting up camp. I stayed by Balin's side the entire time, he made me feel safer.

"She's becoming a new accessory to you Balin." "Yeah practically attached to your side!" the dwarves picked on him for always allowing me so close at all times, but he didn't seem to mind, he smiled at me and then would make a comeback at the others. "Come now, don't be jealous this young beauty prefers my company to yours!" that tended to shut them up, but I always felt eyes on me.

We were resting by the fire, my hand holding onto his tunic tight as I tried to sleep, but no rest came while they were still awake. I heard a sound as Bilbo did and he asked Kili and Fili what it was as I grabbed Balin's clothes tighter and almost hid behind him. "Throat-cutters. There will be dozens of them." Fili was saying and his brother finished, "They come in the dark of the night, no screams just lots of blood." I scanned the trees, hoping they were no where near us and heard chuckling.

"You think that's funny? You think a Night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Thorin's voice spoke from his spot and the men apologized, but he brushed them off, saying they knew nothing of the world and walked to the edge of the cliff, watching the forest below. I felt Balin move as he began to talk. "Don't mind him lads. Thorin has more than enough reason to hate Orcs." he launched into a story about Thorin's grandfather trying to reclaim a place called Moria.

A large orc called Azog the defiler had cut his grandfather's head off and then Thorin cut his arm off, the battle raging on and many lives were lost. I stopped listening, feeling my heart hurt for the lives gone and looked instead at Thorin, who turned as Balin said there was one he would follow, Thorin. The rest of the dwarves were standing and facing him as his eyes met Balin's in a knowing expression. "And the pale Orc, what happened to him?" Bilbo asked and Thorin walked over, saying that he died of his wounds long ago, which made me wonder how old Thorin was.

There was no more talking or anything of that sort the rest of the night, I stayed up, unable to close my eyes and have nightmares. I let go of Balin's blanket that he slept on and move away, standing by a near tree in the shadows, hoping not to wake anyone up. I sat down and leaned against the bark, liking the roughness of it on my face. I started to doze off when I snapped awake, hearing movement behind me. "You will collapse from lack of sleep if you do not get rested."

I turned and saw Thorin watching me closely, not making no move to come closer. "I will be fine." I replied and turned away, not wishing to speak to anyone. He didn't seem to care and stood over me, staring out into the dark night. "Nothing is going to harm you here. It was just a rouge Warg that was hunting for food." I looked at him, was he trying to make me feel better?

"Why do you cling to Balin like that? You are fearful of all of the company, with the exception of Gandalf, Bilbo and Balin. Why did you react the way you did in the Hobbit's home about us being Dwarves?" he leaned against a rock and met my eyes, I looked away and felt my heart race, my blood running cold as I thought back. "It is nothing. I do not wish to speak of it." I said and stared at my folded hands in my lap. He snorted and then rolled his shoulders.

"Do not lie to me." his voice was icy and I felt a spike of fear rocket through my body. "I do not lie to you Thorin. I really do not want to speak of it." "So you are fearful of us dwarves." I sighed, he was stubborn as Gandalf had said. "Do need not fear us. I will leave you to your thoughts." he went to walk away, but my hand moved and grabbed his coat, stopping him. He glanced at me and I quickly let go, sitting up straight. "Forgive me, I do not know why I did that." he smirked and turned to face me.

"Your heart is telling you to trust me, while your mind tells you to run and hide away." he took his spot against the rock again and crossed his arms, watching me, waiting. "Speak to me." I thought about it for a long time, then nodded, sighing deeply. "I will tell you because you are the leader of this company, but must ask you to say nothing to the others. It after all, is my business." he nodded slightly and looked out at the trees. I took a deep cleansing breath and got ready to tell him of my fears.

"My homeland is near the Iron Hills, the Dwarf kingdom." "I know of it." he replied and got quiet, allowing me to speak. "When I was younger, a growing woman, I often visited the forest bordering the lands. I came too close one late afternoon, and was kidnapped." I paused and shook away the chill coming across my skin. "Dwarves kidnapped you?" his eyes showed his shock and I nodded, taking another breath. "They chased me for a while, I had gotten caught in some thorns and they dragged me away, to some camp."

I watched his reaction, he seemed to get angry, maybe he didn't wish to hear bad about other dwarves, but he said nothing so I continued. "They ripped at my clothing and pulled my hair, talking in Dwarvish and I couldn't understand them. I tried to fight them off, but I was powerless compared to them." He nodded, his knuckles turning white as he balled his fist up. "I believe they were going to force me to become intimate with them, there was five of them and I was terrified for my life. They were drunk and gave me an opening to get away, I ran and ran, tripping and injuring myself as I tried to escape."

I stopped and turned my head away, not feeling I deserved to see the pity in his eyes as I spoke again. "They chased me again, hunting me like an animal and I climbed a huge oak and hid as best I could. I was crying and barely breathing when they found me. They couldn't climb the tree because the branches broke under their weight. But they stayed and watched me, waiting for me to fall out or come down willingly. They spoke to each other in their language and then grabbed axes to cut the tree down to recapture me."

"The tree fell and I tried to run away again, to get home to the safety of my land, but my legs were weak and they pinned me down with ease. Their hands felt my skin, my dress almost completely gone and were about to continue when I saw soldiers from my land come crashing through the trees. The dwarves escaped, running away and hiding as I was lying on the ground, terrified and unable to move. A childhood friend appeared and covered me with his cape, then carried me home."

I met his eyes, which were hard with pity and anger as I stood up. "Dwarves are my enemy and I dislike all of them. I will never trust a dwarf and will not sleep in the company of them. I hate your kind." I knew my words made him angry, but I also felt my own anger, after all I was the victim. "What of Balin? You seem to trust him." I blinked and looked at the sleeping figure of the kind old Dwarf. "He doesn't make me fearful, only cautious. I do not trust him, but he is the only one that it close enough to trust. He is kind."

"It isn't right of you to believe all dwarves are evil because you had a bad encounter with some." I turned back to Thorin and sighed. "You are a dwarf, of course you defend your race." "You should not group us all together. That will be all I say of the matter." he turned and walked away, settling with the company and keeping his eyes on me. "Go to sleep woman." he said and I knew I should have never spoken of the past. There was no changing it and no point in trying to get a dwarf to understand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Trolls!?

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I felt hands on my shoulder and I screamed, sitting up and jumping away from the owner, nightmares of that night coming back. "Elisa calm down it's me!" I blinked away sleep and saw Bilbo standing over me. "Thorin said I should wake you. They are all getting the ponies ready." I blinked and turned to see Thorin and the dwarves watching us, probably because I had screamed. Thorin's eyes seemed to hold a drop of worry, but he turned and spoke to Dwalin.

I quickly got up and made my way to the ponies, ready to be away from this place and get somewhere else. "Ready to go Elisa?" Balin smiled at me and I went to reply, but a voice rang out. "No, she rides with me." everyone turned to Thorin, but he said nothing else. "I wish to speak with her as we ride." "I do not wish to speak to you, nor do I want to ride with you." I replied and saw anger flash in his eyes. "You will ride with me, now let's move out."

I nodded to Balin and walked over to Thorin's pony. "If this is about last night, I want nothing to do with it." "It does not." I sighed and he pulled me onto the back of the saddle, making me sit as close to him as he could, placing my hands on his shoulders. "Do not move and speak only in whispers." he ordered and I moved my hands, crossing them. He responded by making his horse jerk forward and I grabbed his waist to keep from falling off.

He chuckled under his breath and I went to say something, but decided against it. We walked in silence for what seemed like forever and I felt my body relax against his, just a bit and he seemed to notice. "You say the Iron Hills dwarves is who attacked you?" "Yes." "Do you know names? Or ranks?" I blinked, why did he need to know or even care and I asked him. "I have family in that kingdom. Just curious." I felt my body tense and went to move away but his hand grabbed mine and made me stay still.

"Do not fear me, Elisa." I froze at my name on his lips, the way he spoke it was as if it was precious to him and he didn't want to waste it. I was speechless and he released my hand, allowing me to pull away if I wanted, which I decided not to. "I did not get names or ranks. I was busy running for my life to ask." I muttered harshly and he nodded slightly, allowing us to fall into silence again. It began to rain and I was actually glad, it matched my mood and barely heard the company talking in front of us. Bilbo was asking Gandalf about other wizards and I felt my body respond to him speaking of each of them.

We rode in silence for a few more hours before stopping by a broken down farm house. "Camp here tonight. Fili Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." everyone dismounted and Thorin hopped off, holding his hands for me to get down. I slid off without help and walked over to Bilbo and didn't feel Thorin's eyes leave me as he spoke. "Oin Gloin, get a fire going." Gandalf spoke about moving on, but he and Thorin walked into the house out of my hearing range and Bilbo petted his pony, which he kept calling Myrtle.

Gandalf came storming out and Bilbo asked where he was going. "To seek the company of the only one around here that has any sense." "And who's that?" "Myself, Master Baggins!" he muttered as he left us and I turned to glare at Thorin, Gandalf was a wizard and wise, why did he send him away? "Come on Bombur, we're hungry." then everyone started unpacking and began to cook.

Nightfall came and still Gandalf hadn't returned, I stayed away from the group and sat alone on a makeshift bench from the ruins of the house. "Here." I looked up and saw Thorin holding a bowl in his hands. He held it out to me with one hand, while the other and his face was turned away from me. "Thank you." I said and took it, knowing better than to anger him more. He walked away with a word and I looked at the stew, it seemed to smell fine.

I watched the others eat and they didn't seem to fall over dead so I took a small sip and it was actually tasty. I watched Bilbo grab two bowls and head toward the ponies, probably going to Fili and Kili. I watched for him to return, but he didn't. I saw the brother's come by after a while and then told us about Trolls nearby and Bilbo went to try to rescue the ponies.

I was frozen in my spot, my fear rising and breathing becoming quick. "Remain here." Thorin ordered and I shook my head, Bilbo was small and fast, but he was unable to protect himself…I thought about it and realized I wasn't able to protect myself either. I didn't want to be alone, I was scared for Bilbo, but also for myself. I stood up and chased after them, tripping over tree roots and rocks trying to keep up.

I froze at the smell of them, it was rancid and made me want to puke the stew up. I caught up with them as I watched Kili go ahead, attacking one of the three trolls, then ordering them to let Bilbo go. I was in awe at the courage of the dwarves as they all ran forward, going to risk their lives to save Bilbo's, a person they barely knew.

I stared at their teamwork, if one was captured by a troll, two others would attack the troll so that it would release their brethren. They never stopped, continuing to run and dodge, slashing with sharp swords and hacking away with axes. I was hopeful they were going to win when I saw a troll grab Bilbo again and they held him by the arms and legs. "Lay down your arms…or we'll rip his off!" I was waiting for the dwarves to run forward, not caring about a simple Hobbit's life.

Yet I was shocked once more when Thorin slammed his sword into the ground, signally the others to drop their weapons. Bilbo was more important to Thorin's quest then I thought, otherwise I doubt he would have given Bilbo's life a second thought. Once they were disarmed I watched in horror as the trolls stuff some into sacks, tying them up so that they couldn't get out, while building their fire back up and having the rest on the log, getting ready to cook and eat them!

One of them spoke about sitting on them and turning them to jelly, another said they should be grilled and the last one in a mean voice said something about dawn coming and he didn't want to be turned to stone. "Stone?" I breathed and then remembered something my mother said about Mountain trolls unable to be in the daylight. I remembered because I was upset, feeling sorry for them never being able to see a sunrise.

How childish was I to pity these creatures about to eat my friends. I snapped out of my mind bubble and saw Bilbo talking to them about spices. He said that the trolls needed to skin the dwarves first before seasoning them, saying that was a secret to cooking them. The one wearing an apron seemed to believe him and asked for a knife, but the other didn't seemed to be fooled.

"Elisa, stay here and don't move." I felt his presence and then saw Gandalf running in the bushes to a huge boulder, which just happened to be blocking the sun from the camp the trolls had made. "The dawn will take you all!" I heard Gandalf saying, now standing on the rock as they all turned to him. "Who's that?" "No idea." "Can we eat him too?" I watched as Gandalf's staff broke the stone and flashed many beams of sunlight directly on the trolls, quickly turning them all to stone.

I stood up from my spot and came running forward as they laughed. I quickly untied Bilbo's sack and then Balin's, they took off to get the others off the fire, leaving me to untie the rest. "Where have you been?" Kili asked, but I didn't answer, moving on to Oin's sack. I untied Gloin and he released Bombur while Kili set his brother free. I made my way to Thorin and started to untie his knot when his eyes met mine. "You came anyways. Yet didn't help us." I nodded and shrugged slightly. "I would have been no use."

I untied him quickly and then backed away, not wanting to be close to him. Gandalf was tapping on the stone trolls, saying they couldn't have moved in daylight. The others were getting dressed and I was unsure of what to do. "There must be a cave nearby." then began a search for this cave, which was easy enough to find, after all the smell was beyond anything I had ever smelt before. They entered with ease and I found myself staring, why would anyone choose to go into such a place.

I fought with myself, wanting to go down there, but fearing what I might find. I decided to go, trying to rid myself of any fears. There was dead body parts, weapons of all shapes and sizes, and a lot of riches, gold, silver, stones. Some of the dwarves talked about burying it, saying anyone could take it. Gandalf and Thorin looked about the weapons as I just stood there. I took a step down, but slipped on a spot, then tumbled down into a pile of stench.

I resisted the urge to scream, knowing it would just make the others worry. I stood up quickly and moved away from the pile, smelling the stench on my clothes. I sighed, I had to get out of this before it got on my flesh. I quickly climbed out and saw some of the others watching me. "A water source!" I barked and Kili and Fili said to follow them. I did, just wanting to get clean. It was a small river, I would be able to bathe for a moment.

"Bring me my pack. Quickly. Sit it by that stump and do not allow anyone to come near here. I need to bathe." they shared a look, fidgeted a bit and then nodded at me. "I will be able to see and hear you. Do not dare come near here after you drop the pack off." I hissed and they hurried off. I pulled my hair tie out and let my hair fall about my back. They returned and sat the bag down, then basically ran off.

I quickly took the disgusting dress off and threw it on a rock nearby, then walked into the river, making sure my whole body was covered. I washed with the oils from my bag and then climbed out, the water was almost icy, but it didn't bother me. Knowing there was many dwarves within a few yards of me bothered me. That's when I heard Thorin's pissed voice.

"We have not the time for the woman to clean herself! Get her back here!" "Thorin, she smelt like troll!" "Give her a moment!" I heard the brothers trying to give me more time, but I really didn't need it. I grabbed a green tunic top and some tight tan pants. I was jerking on boots when he came bursting from the bushes. "Get out!" he basically shouted at the river, but found I wasn't in it.

"I am ready Thorin, do not worry your hair out." I sniggered to myself and he turned to face me, stopping when he saw what I was wearing. "What is that?" I looked at myself, I looked fine to me. "Clothing?" "Where is your dresses?" I snorted and glared at him. "I do not always wear dresses…this is proper traveling wear when needed." he looked me up and down and I felt his eyes lingering on the tightness of my pants and smallness of my shirt.

He said nothing and walked back, signally me to follow. I quickly braided my hair and tied it, grabbing my bag and walking back. The dwarves seemed to have the same reaction to my outfit that Thorin did, it seemed not proper to them. "In my land, this is alright." "But you are a woman!" Dwalin said and I glared at him. "Women in my land do not have to settle in what a man tells her to wear! She is free to choose!" "You aren't in your land though…" Bofur said and some nodded.

"I still come from that land and will not listen to anything else about it!" I shouted and Gandalf was speaking to Bilbo, holding a small knife, but a sword to Bilbo. "Something's coming!" "Stay together! Arm yourselves!" they all ran, wielding swords and axes, I was unable to move, but the one called Bifur pushed me behind a rock, holding his hands to me in the movement of me to stay here.

It turned out to be another wizard called Radagast the brown and they moved slightly away from us to speak in private. I came from my spot and moved close to Bilbo as they spoke, I was unsure of what to do. There was a howling and then another large wolf-bear creature came jumping down to attack us, then another appeared. The dwarves quickly killed them and said they were Scouts, meaning a pack would be right behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Beauty Of Rivendell! 

Gandalf ordered Thorin to tell who he told of this quest, but Thorin repeated twice that there was no one, leading Gandalf to say that we were being hunted. Ori came running, telling everyone that the ponies bolted away and we were now on foot! I felt my breathing become fast and my heart race. "I'll draw them off." I turned to Radagast and so did Gandalf. "These are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you." "These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try." then he ran to his sled, making the rabbits hop up and then take off running like lightning!

We watched from our hiding spot as Radagast ran from the pack, drawing their full attention as the animals chased him and his cute rabbits. I was glad I decided on my pants instead of another dress as we ran across the fields, trying to get away safely. We continued to run as Radagast ran just in front of our view, almost letting us be discovered as he tried to escape. We turned and ran the other way, trying to stay together.

We stopped again, almost running out into their view and Gandalf started to lead us somewhere, which the others didn't seem to care, but Thorin seemed to wonder very much. I was pressed against yet another rock by Bofur and Bifur, hiding again and then I heard the growling above us. There was one right on top of us, not fooled by Radagast.

Thorin nodded at Kili, who grabbed his bow, shooting the Warg and then they quickly killed it, but the Orc and Warg made enough noise to signal the others to where we really were! "Move! Run!" Gandalf shouted and we took off, running after him. They caught up quickly as we ran, the animals' legs much faster than our own. Gandalf disappeared as we became surrounded. The dwarves getting ready to fight for our lives.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf's voice came and then he vanished behind a rock, which seemed to move slightly. Thorin jumped onto the rock, telling his company to quickly follow Gandalf. He cut down a Warg as it came close to biting him as he grabbed my arm and tossed me down the hole, all in the same motion. I slid down into the dark area, bumping into the rest of the dwarves.

Once we were all down there a loud horn rang through the valley and then we heard the sounds of battle above us. Suddenly an Orc came crashing into the space and Thorin notice a broken arrow. "Elves" he spoke, after ripping the arrow out. Dwalin asked about following the pathway, the others quickly said to follow it and started rushing forward. We walked for a while, turning and squeezing through the path. Finally we came out and were blown away by the beauty and wonder of this place.

"The Valley of Imladris. It's known by another name in common tongue." "Rivendell." Bilbo said and I was drawn to this Rivendell, it was purely beautiful to see. Thorin and Gandalf had words with each other and then we all became to head down to the city, I couldn't tear my eyes from. As we crossed the bridge, I stared at the waters below, they were crystal clear and smelled so fresh, making me wish I could have bathed in these waters instead of the others.

The sunlight was fading and made the buildings and mountains seem to glow with the burning light, making me want to freeze time and stare at this for the rest of my life. However there was no time freezing as an elf came down the stairs, talking to Gandalf about someone called Lord Elrond. The same horn sounded as I saw a dozen horse coming down the pathway, galloping straight for us.

The dwarves threw me and Bilbo in the middle, then got ready to fight their way out, but the horses surrounded us, then Elrond dismounted his horse and hugged Gandalf, greeting him with kindness. They spoke about the Orc pack that was just chasing us, letting us know they were taken care of by the elves. Thorin stepped forward and Lord Elrond greeted him, saying he knew his grandfather.

Thorin was very rude to the elf and I assumed they were going to toss us out, leaving us to fend for ourselves. But once Lord Elrond spoke in his language, the elves began to leave and Gloin asked if he was insulting them. "No, Master Gloin, he is offering you food." Gandalf explained and they spoke for a moment before telling them to lead the way. We were led to a pretty table filled with many simple things, but no meat, which the dwarves noticed first.

There was elves playing instruments and trying to be kind to the dwarves, who didn't really seem to care. "My dear, would you come with me?" I noticed the elf that came out first, Lindir, stopped me from joining the others. "My Lord Elrond has asked for your company for a moment." I nodded and he led me to a room, saying Elrond would be along shortly. I sat at the desk, glancing about when the door opened.

"Elisa, I assume." I nodded and faced him, unsure why I was here. "I knew your father and mother in their younger days. Your mother was a wonderful woman and your father is a very brave man." I nodded, feeling homesick once more. "I see you travel with Thorin and his company. Why?" "My father placed me in the care of Bilbo Baggins, who is part of this company, I came because he asked and I knew he wanted to." I explained, crossing my legs.

"Would you like to refresh yourself become joining us for dinner? I must meet with Gandalf and Thorin, I do believe Bilbo will be there as well." "Are your bath waters as nice as the rivers outside, they are beautiful." he laughed and nodded. "There is a room where you may bathe right here, this will be your room while you stay. I shall leave you now, I must speak with the others." he bowed slightly and then left.

I almost ran to the bathroom, seeing fresh water already there and the air was filled with sweet smells of the lovely oils and salts in the water. I quickly removed my clothing and sank into the water, loving the warmth and smell of it. I relaxed for the first time in a while and just laid there for a while, enjoying this too much to rush. I finished relaxing and decided to bathe myself with the elves oils and soaps they sat beside the water for my use. I washed my hair and it became silky smooth with their oils.

Too soon I was finished and my stomach growled, I was hungry of course. I wondered how long I had been in there and climbed out, wrapping my body in a soft warm towel like blanket. I left the bathroom and noticed a simple gown laying on the bed with a note beside it. "Your clothing is being washed, please wear this in the mean time." I read and then there came a knock on the door.

Two young elves came in, saying they were here to help me get dressed and do my hair. I blinked, unable to understand why. "Lord Elrond has asked us to treat you as a royal elf princess tonight. He tells us that you are uneasy and must relax. Please allow us to assist you." I nodded, feeling I shouldn't turn away a request from Lord Elrond. They slipped the dress on me, fitting it perfectly to me in an elfish way.

Then they tied part of my hair back, a small golden clasp was all they needed, even for my thick hair. They braided what was pinned back and left some longer strands free in the front to fall against my cheeks. They finished that and then placed a simple filigree like thing on my head. It rested against my forehead, smooth and it seemed to look like a crown to me, but I said nothing of it. "You could almost pass as an elf my lady." one of them said, then they smiled at me.

"Shall we walk with you to the dinner hall?" I shook my head, feeling like a princess alright, but not entirely relaxing. "I wish to walk alone. Thank you for your assist." they bowed and left, I slipped the shoes on, then looked at myself in the mirror. I was pretty I guessed, I was short, but petite in body size, I had some muscles under my skin from running about the forests as a child and climbing trees. My skin was somewhat tan, not very dark though.

The dress they put me in was a beautiful shade of crimson, settling tight against my skin and seemed to have sparkles in it so when I moved, I seemed to catch the light and glow. My crown like thing was gold in color and seemed to match the rope that wrapped around my waist. I felt my stomach tighten as it growled again, telling me I needed to eat before it decided to eat itself.

I left the room and was traveling through the halls, trying to find my way to the smell of food. I came into the of the dining area, hearing the music and dwarves talking amongst themselves. When I came into view, everything stopped, the music didn't but the talking did. All eyes were on me as I walked over, all the males stood up and I felt Thorin's eyes lingering on me the entire time. I took my sit beside Lord Elrond, who smiled and nodded at me.

"You seem to make quite an entrance my lady." I giggled and nodded, feeling safe and happy for once in a long time. "Indeed, perhaps it is because it has been forever since I had such warm, soothing waters and soft clothes. Perhaps it is the clothes you have so kindly gifted me. Or perhaps it is nothing at all." I met Bilbo's eyes, he was also smiling at me. "Perhaps!" Elrond said and the dwarves began to whisper to each other and I knew I was the subject.

I felt eyes on me still and met the blue gaze of Thorin, who seemed distracted by me at the moment. "You look like an elf." his words were whispers, yet harsh, as if he meant them as an insult. I blinked, then turned away from him, instead speaking to Elrond for the rest of the evening. Darkness came and the dwarves refused the room, instead making a camp on one of the many balconies.

I was leaning against the railing, staring out at the night sky and the way it changed the lands, making them no less beautiful. The dwarves were being merry and joking with each other, yet I felt as if I didn't belong. I slipped away, not really wishing to be near them anyways. I walked along the empty halls, not hearing anything except the waters and some elves every now and then.

I heard footsteps too heavy for elves and saw Balin, Bilbo, and Thorin come into view. Balin stopped in front of me and smiled. "Out for a stroll?" I nodded, Bilbo joined him beside me. "We better get back and get some rest." "Balin, Bilbo go tell the others, I'll be along shortly." they nodded and then walked past me, leaving me and Thorin a few paces from each other, staring.

"Why do you dislike elves?" "That is not your concern." "You made me tell you why I dislike dwarves. You owe me." I snapped back and he closed the space between us and his eyes flashed anger. "I owe you nothing!" his breath was hot on my face, but I stood my ground, even though my heart was beating twice as fast and my fear had come back to me. He must have seen the fear in my eyes for a moment, because he quickly stepped back and muttered something.

"I will tell you another time. We are going to leave tonight. When the Elves are asleep." I realized we were already leaving Rivendell. I didn't want to, I liked it here. "Unless you wish to stay." his voice was soft, as if he really didn't want to say the words. I looked into his eyes and saw his disappointment that meant he must have seen my want to stay. "So be it. Remain here in the care of the elves. You seem to fit in. After all, you dislike dwarves."

I felt my throat begin to close and sighed deeply, unable to think of something to say. His hand touched my cheek softly and I jerked back in surprise. He took it as fear and snorted. "Fine, stay here with this filth, you never should have came anyways." he passed me and stomped down the hall. I was froze in my place, his touch sent surprise through my entire body, it was as if I had be struck by lightning.

His hand was rough against my skin, yet he was gentle, as if he didn't wish to scare me. I jerked away and he didn't like that. He didn't want me with his company anymore. I unfroze and quickly ran to my room. I paused around the corner and saw Thorin pacing in front of it, as if he was waiting on me. He looked up and saw me, I was breathing heavily and we just stared for a moment.

He saw I wasn't about to move and started toward me, probably to yell at me again and I found my body moving toward him as well. We met half way and his hands gripped my face gently, his lips crashing onto mine. My body reacted to his touch and I met his kisses with fierce need of my own. His hands left my face and held my waist close to him, my arms traveling up around his shoulders as we kissed over and over.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: It Was All A Mistake…

We broke apart and stared into each others eyes, unable to speak any words at all. He didn't release me and I refused to move my hands from him, he felt nice against me. "Thorin…?" I breathed and he blinked, then smiled at me, leaning back in for more kisses, but I pulled away, needing answers. "What was that?"

I felt my voice shake as I asked him, scared that he would become angry. He did. He dropped my arms, taking a few steps away from me, leaving me to stumble to catch myself. "It was nothing. A mistake." his words cut into me and then he turned and walked away, leaving me to wonder about what really just happened and why I felt this way toward him. I walked into my room and found my pack waiting on me.

I saw all my belongings were there and remembered that the company was leaving tonight, probably soon. Would I go with them? Would Thorin even want me there? I blinked at myself, why should I care what Thorin wanted? I was in the care of Bilbo and we stayed together. I thought for a moment about the elves and they welcomed me like a princess, I liked that a lot. Should I stay? I fought with myself for what seemed like hours when I heard it.

The quiet shuffling of boots as they passed my door. I cracked it and saw the dwarves running in a line, trying not to make any noise. I decided quickly and grabbed my bag, I didn't have time to change. I followed them, they didn't seem to notice, or just thought I was supposed to be coming. Once we were out of the buildings and heading back up the hills, that's when I saw Thorin staring at me.

"Elisa?" I blinked at Balin, who seemed surprised I was there. "I thought you were staying in Rivendell." Thorin's words were uncaring, as if he was a leader and I was a random person they met along the way. I glared at him, then replied to Balin, "I stay with Bilbo, my care-taker." then Thorin told Balin to lead on, he apparently knew the roads we were going to take.

I turned and looked back at Rivendell with a longing and felt Thorin's eyes on me. I turned his gaze and then passed him, be careful not to touch him and stayed far from him as we traveled. My elven dress didn't take too kindly to the forest and rocks. I tried to keep up and keep it from being ripped, but the latter tended to slow me down. When we made camp for that night, I snuck away and changed into black pants and a moss green tunic, my boots instead of the slippers from the elves.

I came back after neatly packing the lovely dress up, leaving my hair in the elf fashion, but took the crown off. I found my way back and saw all the dwarves sleeping, except one… "Thorin…" I said as I sat my bag next to my sleeping mat on the far side of the camp, beside Bilbo and far from the dwarves. He met my eyes and then looked me up and down, noticing I had changed my clothes. "Did not care for the Elf clothing?" his voice was rough and full of pride. I strutted over to him, making sure we were going to be out of hearing range and I spoke in a soft tone.

"You seemed to care about it last night when you waited outside my room for me." his eyes flashed pure rage and he stood up, probably getting ready to shout at me. Yet it faded from his eyes and I saw something else there, feelings. He looked at me closely and lifted his hand to touch my cheek, but I backed away. "It was a mistake remember." I reminded him and turned away, walking over to my mat.

I didn't go to sleep, but I knew he watched me the entire night. After what happened with the dwarves in my past, how could I feel comfortable with Thorin, at least enough to allow me to kiss me?! I thought to myself, trying to sort through everything and figure it out, but no answers came. Light came and we started walking again, moving quickly and far lengths before taking breaks.

We did this for a few days and I watched the scenery changed from lush forest to large fields to waterfalls and then snow covered mountains. Ever higher we climbed and the weather seemed to change with our heights, we were now caught in the middle of a huge thunderstorm as we tried to move along the tiny path. Bilbo almost fell but Dwalin got him back as Thorin shouted about shelter.

Suddenly a huge boulder smashed into the mountain above us, sending rocks and pieces over us and breaking the path in places. "This is no thunderstorm. It's a thunder battle!" Balin said, pointing out a figure across from us, it was the semi-shape of a man, only made of rocks and boulders, seeming to come right out of the mountain's side.

The rocks under us began to shake as the ground broke apart, revealing that we all were actually walking across a stone giant's legs! We were separated into two groups, each on a leg as the giants continued to battle each other. A giant head-butted the one we were one, making it fall long enough for Thorin and half of the others to get off, but we were not able to, being too far away.

Our giant beat one down, but another threw a rock, knocking the head right off our giant and making us fall. We passed right by the others, some telling us to jump but there was no time. As the giant fell we crashed into the mountain. Thankfully we all made it alright and I sat up, realizing that we were one short as the others came running for us. Bilbo was no where to be seen.

Ori and Bofur tried to get his hands as he gripped the side of the cliff for dear life, but he was just out of our reach. Thorin jumped down, grabbed his pack and threw him high up enough for them to grab, but his hand slipped and he almost fell but Dwalin was able to grab him, pulling him to safety as well.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin said and Thorin stood up, staring at Bilbo. "He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." his gaze found mine and said the same to me. He turned away and told Dwalin to check a cave we were next to, telling him to search to the back of it.

Dwalin lit a lantern and searched as we all crowded into the tiny space, he told us it was empty. Gloin wanted to start a fire, but Thorin told him no, saying to get some sleep and we were leaving at first light. I blinked at Bilbo, who seemed to be in a sad mood, not meeting the dwarves eyes and not speaking. We took a spot away from the others and set our mats up. Once everyone was asleep, I noticed Bilbo was still awake, just pretending to be sleeping.

"Elisa…" his voice was but of a whisper, barely able to hear and I peeked up at him. He was fully dressed and was ready to leave. I looked around and saw the others were fast asleep and quickly got up. "You can't leave me…" I begged him in a quiet voice and he smiled. "Come with me. Back to Rivendell." I nodded and packed up quickly as he waited, we made our way past the others and found Bofur on watch duty.

He and Bilbo had words and then Bilbo seemed to offend Bofur and he met my eyes. "Do you feel the same?" I looked around, my eyes finding Thorin quickly and in his sleep, he seemed at peace and a bit sweet. I want to go over and run my fingers through his thick hair, but then flashes of the past rushed into my mind and I shook my head over and over, trying to rid myself of them.

"I wish you two all the luck in the world." was all he said, smiling sadly at us, making me feel like staying, if only to see a happy smile upon his face. We turned to leave and he asked Bilbo something, our eyes rested on his sword, which was glowing a bright blue. I cocked my head to the side, trying to figure it out. They shared a look and my eyes found Thorin's wide awake eyes. He heard everything we said, but he stared at the ground, watching the sand sink in cracks.

He yelled for everyone to wake up and just as they sat up or opened their eyes, the ground below us fell in sections and we all came tumbling down a well lit slide like system. We crashed into each other and fell long and further into the darkness. We fell into a cage like area, instantly being surrounded by goblins! They swarmed us, pulling and jerking us all around. I was the first to be grabbed as the dwarves tried to fight them off, but soon we were all being led along the paths.

I noticed that Bilbo disappeared, but could dwell on it because I was almost knocked off the bridge by Goblins that were still trying to get the dwarves under control. We were tossed around, I was basically dragged as we entered the city. The sheer number of Goblins made me realize that we could never escape this place. The quest was over, we were all going to die here…

I thought about it and smiled to myself, at least Bilbo had a chance to get away, he could go home to Bag End and live his life out. I realized once my father came back for me, he would have to tell him and I prayed my father would be understanding of Bilbo. A huge Goblin with a crown of bones on his head was waiting for us. He told them to search us all, every part of us. I screamed when I felt hands on my body, gross over-grown nails touched my flesh and made me jerk away, punching a few of them.

"Oh what's this? A pretty woman!" the king said and his eyes seemed to make my skin crawl, he was purely disgusting. "Keep her for later. Now what are you doing in these parts?" no one answered and it seemed to anger the king, saying to bring up torture machines. I cursed under my breath, dwarvish pride was going to get us all killed. Thorin shouted and stepped forward, making the king recognize him.

The king made fun of Thorin, then said someone would pay a price for his head, just his head. Thorin said that Azog was dead, but it seemed the king knew something we didn't. he told a goblin to send word to the pale orc, saying he had his prize. The small creature sped on a sit, away to tell Azog where Thorin was. I don't know why I was so scared for that, I mean, Thorin didn't seemed scared.

We were held there, listening to the awful king sing as his torture machine were brought up. One of the Goblin's had a sword Thorin found in the troll hoard, pulled it out a bit, but dropped it, screeching and the king stopped singing, climbing back from the weapon onto his throne. He seemed scared of the sword, saying he knew it, he said it was the biter, the blade that slashed 1000 necks. He ordered the goblins to attack the dwarves, telling his minions to kill us all.

He ordered Thorin's head to be cut off, so he could still get his prize when it happened. Five Goblin's had pinned Thorin down, just about to cut his head off. I ripped away from the Goblin holding my arms, running straight for Thorin, no way was he going to die. Not after I found myself feeling toward him, which he seemed to feel the same. At least some times.

A bright light blew everything back, allowing Thorin to get free, knocking me back onto the edge of the bridge, a Goblin blade cutting my head slightly, making blood pour from it. The light died away and I saw a blurry figure come forward, it was Gandalf! He yelled, "Take up arms! Fight. Fight!" his voice rang through the dwarves and they fought their way to their feet and then started attacking the Goblins.

The Goblin king came after Thorin, but Nori was able to get him a sword and Thorin swung at the King, sending him and his minions crashing off the bridge. "Where's Elisa!" I heard Gandalf call as he fought his way to us. "Here!" I called, trying to get up as they came toward me. "She's hurt! Get her up!" Gandalf ordered and they lifted me up, chasing after Gandalf as he said to follow him.

I stumbled and tried to wipe my eyes of the blood, but my vision was still a bit blurry. I was between a few of the dwarves and Gandalf, we fought our way through the endless ranks of Goblins. I watched through blood stained eyes, staring in awe at the way the dwarves fought. They worked together as a unit, always having each others backs. I caught a glimpse of this when they fought the trolls, but this was another level of fighting, they were truly fighters, every single one of them.

I looked up in time to watch Thorin quickly kill three goblins that were trying to kill him, Balin was near by, also fighting multiple foes and easily defeating them. Thorin impaled two with one strike of his blade and quickly shoved them off, knocking a different goblin to the side as if they were nothing to him.

We ran onto a bridge, but there was no other side, so Thorin and Dwalin cut the rope, sending us swinging through the air. "Jump!" he yelled as half of us jumped off, leaving the others to swing back and allowing goblins to jump onto the platform, they fought them as they swung back. Fili cut a rope as the rest jumped off, leaving Gandalf to quickly catch him as he jumped, barely making the distance.

We ran further, fighting the entire way until Gandalf used magic to break a large boulder, allowing us to push it over the goblins for a short distance, then we turned and ran down another path. We ran and ran and I felt my lungs burning along with the cut on my head as pain surged through me. I thought we were actually going to get away when the King burst from the bridge, cutting our path.

He attacked Gandalf, asking what he was going to do now. Gandalf quickly stabbed his eye with his staff, then sliced his belly open with his blade, making the king fall to his knees. "That'll do it." was all the king goblin said before Gandalf finished him by cutting his throat and knocking him down. The weight broke our bridge and we started to fall down, trying to hold ourselves on the space as we fell deeper and deeper.

We landed in a pile, we fell all over each other in a dwarf dog pile as we hit the ground. "Well, that could have been worse." Bofur said from his middle spot and suddenly we were all slammed further into the ground as the heavy dead body of the king crashed on top of us all. We all began to climb out, but Kili screamed, signally for us to look up and see endless goblins heading straight for us.

We all quickly helped each other up and started running. I was grabbed by my hand by Oin and Balin, pulling me along with them. "She's weak, she can't run much longer." I heard them saying as they practically dragged me behind them. Dwalin grabbed my waist and jerked me up, tossing me over his shoulder as he ran forward. We got out, but didn't stop running through the trees as Gandalf counted us.

He seemed happy until he too noticed Bilbo wasn't here. He asked and Dwalin dropped me on a rock, cursing Bilbo for being lost. Nori said he thought he slipped away when we were first caught, I went to agree with him, but Thorin cut everyone off. He said Bilbo abandoned us for his soft bed and home and took his chance when he could. I went to scold Thorin, but he continued his speech, always thinking he was right.


	9. Chapter 9

The Storms Only You Can Calm: A Hobbit Fanfiction Story

Chapter 9: Facing Orcs and Wargs in Trees

"He is long gone." he finished and the dwarves shared looks, almost all were of disappointment or confused. "No. He isn't." my head snapped up as Bilbo practically appeared from thin air, allowing himself a small smile at the shocked faces of the dwarves. Then Kili and Fili asked how he got past all the goblins, which it was odd that Bilbo didn't have an answer to that.

He slipped something into his pocket as he gave a nervous laugh, Gandalf saying it didn't matter, as long as he returned. Thorin continued to question him, asking why he bothered to come back. "Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right. I often think of Bag-end. I miss my books. And my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back. Because…" he paused and looked to each and every one of the dwarves.

"…You don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." he held Thorin's gaze and I saw Thorin look away, unable to say anything because he truly was wrong about Bilbo. Everyone was silent as they watched Bilbo, who seemed to have grown in the short time we were apart. He seemed like a different person all together. Our moment of peace was short lived as I heard a growling and up looked to see Orcs and Wargs coming toward us.

Gandalf said to run and we did, my legs able to carry me on my own as we jumped and lunged over rocks and fallen trees. The last light of day had faded away as we all launched ourselves into trees, unable to run any further because of the cliff. The Wargs surrounded us with ease and started biting at the limbs, tearing them off as they tried to get to us. The wargs stopped as a white one came into my view.

The orc riding it didn't have a left arm, instead was a claw like thing stuck into the flesh. "Azog." Thorin breathed from his tree and I met the Orc's eyes, they were a bright pale blue, nothing like Thorin's. Azog spoke in a language I never heard, although Thorin seemed to understand as he whispered, "It cannot be." he spoke again in that language, pointing his mace at Thorin, then signally the attack on us to continue.

The animals jumped and bashed into the trees, trying with all their might to reach us all. Suddenly I saw Bilbo's tree start to fall, but thankfully, they were able to jump into ours. But the tree fell into ours, making it fall as well, we all jumped onto the next one and continued to jump until every one of us were in the tree Gandalf was in, the one at the very end of the cliff.

Azog laughed as the wargs started their attack on our single tree, but Gandalf had other plans, quickly grabbing a pinecone from the branch nearby. He blew onto it as he turned it over and over by his staff, it began to smoke, then caught on fire. He threw it with all his might at the ground and it quickly caught the pine needles on fire. The wargs backed up a bit, still snarling and biting toward us. Gandalf lit more cones and dropped them to the others, letting them also throw them at the animals.

We defended ourselves from the tree with only small burning pinecones. Gandalf dropped one to me, I caught it and was surprised that it didn't feel hot, even though I wore no gloves and the flames seemed to burst higher than they should have in my hands. I was mesmerized by what was happening, but quickly threw the cone, not wanting to draw attention to myself.

The cone crashed into the ground and burst into a large flame, sending two wargs running in fear as their coats caught the blaze. The dwarves began to celebrate when I heard the creak of the tree, we started to fall back, our tree finally giving under the weight. It caught at the last second, the roots trying to hold on. We were all hanging over a cliff, nothing but forest and death below us.

Ori couldn't hold on, but grabbed a hold of Dori's legs, who soon shouted for Gandalf, who barely caught them with his staff, holding them as best he could. I noticed Thorin staring down at the pale orc and his face became hard as he decided he needed to end the life of Azog once and for all. He stood up on the tree, walking down it past each one of us. I grabbed onto his boot, he jerked it out of my grip with ease, never taking his eyes on the Orc.

He ran forward, ready to fight the creature to his death when the Orc used his warg to jump over Thorin, knocking him to the ground as if he was a child. Thorin quickly got up as they turned to face him again. Azog yelled as he hit Thorin in the face with his mace, sending him crashing back into the ground. I heard Balin and the others screaming for Thorin and I felt my heart begin to race.

No way could Thorin die like this…no way was I going to allow Thorin to die until I knew what he meant to me. Azog's warg bit into Thorin as I saw Bilbo get up and start toward the battle, he paused at me and then had a shocked look on his face. The warg had Thorin in its jaws and threw him like a rag doll across the ground. Thorin gasped and then stopped moving altogether.

Azog spoke to another Orc as Bilbo continued to stare at me. Finally I looked away from Thorin and met Bilbo's gaze. "Elisa?" I nodded and tried to get up, I would help Thorin if it killed me. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, but then the orc began to go to Thorin, wielding a sword, about to finish him off. I felt my rage building as Bilbo ran forward, going to protect Thorin as well.

Bilbo tackled the Orc away from Thorin as I found my feet. I ran forward, through the flames, knowing somehow they would burn me. I heard gasps and shouts as I glanced down at myself, seeing the flames stuck to my body, yet not burning me. I felt power surging through my body with each step I took toward the orcs.

The flames grew as my anger did, making me seem like a living blaze. Bilbo was able to defeat the orc and faced down the pale one, not noticing me at all. I saw Thorin's body stop moving again and his eyes closed, my rage exploded from me as I screamed, sending flames to attack the wargs and orcs that ran toward me. Each and every one that came close was quickly engulfed in flames and died.

I felt my body getting weak, I would not last much longer. If Thorin was dead, the least I could do was to take the pale orc down. I ran forward and gripped his claw like arm, the flames heating it up to become red-hot as it seared his flesh. I slammed my palm against his leg and vaulted myself up, seeing only his eyes staring at me and I saw myself reflected in them. I was a burning woman filled with the rage of nothing he had never seen before.

I smashed my other hand into his face while holding on to him by the throat. My flames burned him over and over, but I was thrown to the side by his warg, that's when I noticed the dwarves were free and battling the other orcs and wargs. Azog ran from me, going for Bilbo instead, as he was the closest to Thorin and the first one to stop Azog from finishing his oath.

Azog was unable to get to Bilbo because of the large Eagles that appeared, attacking the Wargs and protecting us. I sank to the ground near the flames, feeling my body weaken and my vision begin to blur. I started to crawl toward Thorin, trying to reach him, feel his touch one last time before my vision turned black and I faded away.

My body felt light, as though I was floating, yet I was in complete darkness. 'Who are you…' I heard a voice inside my head, it was angelic and beautiful. I tried to answer, but no words came to my mouth. 'Elisa.' I thought and hoped the voice would be able to hear me. 'Elisa, Lady of Aurox…' the voice said and I was unable to figure out how they knew where I was from. 'Yes…am I dead?' I asked, it was hard to remember anything at all.

There was a slight chuckle and then the voice spoke in a whisper. 'If you wish to part with this world, you may. Or you may have another choice.' I blinked my eyes and saw the past flashing like a scene before me. My life as a baby, a child, a teenager, my womanhood, the dwarves attacking me, my father leaving me with Bilbo, the company of dwarves coming, the quest, everything in my life flashed in front of me. 'This is my life?' I asked the voice and felt I was right.

'A lot has happened to you, I am giving you a choice. Go back to this life. Or come to me.' I realized I was probably between life and death right now. Another scene appeared and I watched my eyes turn into the colors of flames as my rage filled my body, making it glow and allowing the flames to jump to me as I went to protect Thorin. 'What am I? How could I have done that?' I asked, unable to see anything anymore.

'You are special, my dear Elisa. If you choose to come to me, I will explain everything and will show you beautiful things.' 'If I choose to return to Thorin and the others?' there was silence, then the voice entered my mind again. 'I will still explain things, but you will have to decide whether the dwarves will accept you. He might not care for you as you do him.' I knew the voice was talking about Thorin and I felt myself blush.

I saw a light and then a scene, Gandalf was mumbling over Thorin's body and then his eyes opened. I felt pure joy as he was alive. "I choose to go back to Thorin Oakenshield!" I shouted with joy as the light grew and grew until it engulfed me like a warm hug. 'Remember Elisa, you do not know how he will react to you now.' the voice said and I froze, but it was too late, I made my choice and was going back.

My eyes opened and I saw a sky filled with many colors, which oddly reminded me of the flames that covered my body only a few hours ago. "You! What were you doing?You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the Wild? That you had no place amongst us?" I looked over and saw Thorin talking to Bilbo, but then suddenly he pulled him into a hug.

"I have never been so wrong in all my life." he pulled away as the dwarves rejoiced, not noticing I was awake. "But I am sorry I doubted you." I saw some Eagles flying away and then groaned at the pain in my body and my head. "Where is Elisa?" I heard Thorin ask and then it seemed that everyone except him remembered what happened to me. I blinked at the sky, but it was not longer there, instead I was staring into darkness. I watched a man wearing deep blue robes speaking to a woman who held a huge belly, as if to protect it from the man.

He pointed to her belly, shouting at her. Then it was the woman giving birth and a baby girl was born, with a slight glow to her body, although they probably thought it was the blood from childbirth. Then a cute baby was being held by the man in blue robes as the woman came into the room. "She has powers." the woman spoke and the man nodded. "I said no child should come from me." the man's deep voice filled my head and then I realized he reminded me of Gandalf.

"Forgive me, I did not mean for this." "She must be kept away from everything, knowing nothing of this world will save her from activating her abilities." "Of course." I saw the woman sigh and her eyes were filled with tears. Then another scene came and the couple was speaking to a Hobbit, telling him to care for the child and keep her away from the world. Then a scene of the girl growing up and I realized who the girl was, my mother! I blinked and saw my father showing up, and taking my mother back to his home to marry her.

Then I saw my mother pregnant with me and then my own birth, my body holding a familiar red glow that surrounded my mother's body as she held me. Then there was a secret meeting between a man in deep blue robes and the woman that I now knew had to be my grandmother. "She has left the Hobbits and given birth to a daughter." the woman explained and the man seemed to sink into a deep chair.

"She bares the glow?" he asked and the woman nodded, "She has powers as well, although they seem stronger." "She will not part with the child, even after learning of us. Saying she will rise her offspring and wants nothing to do with us." then I saw my mother passing away, trying to whisper something to me as she died, but I turned away, unable to hear it. Then my father spoke with the two people. "She must be left away from the world, her powers must not become active."

My father agreed and then I saw him leaving me with Bilbo, saying my mother grew up here too. I realized that my entire life was a lie, I had powers, just like my mother and was thrown aside to be hidden from the world so we couldn't use them. I had another flash to the blue robed man again and realized he was a wizard, he stood with four others. "This is unwise." "I will not allow my grandaughter to be killed as if she was a mistake." "She is a mistake!" a white robed man shouted, then I saw Gandalf step forward.

"She is with the Hobbit, as long as she never leaves, she will be alright. I will look after her if necessary." I watched the wizards talk some more before finally my vision went black and the pain stopped. "Elisa!" I heard a voice and opened my eyes, tears flowing down my cheeks as I stared at Bilbo's worried gaze. I tried to get up, but couldn't, the dwarves helped me sit up against a rock and I scanned the area for Thorin, who was staring at me, worry also filled his eyes.

"Back away from her! She's a witch!" I heard Dori yell and the dwarves quickly moved back. I waited for them to attack me when Gandalf came forward. "Are you alright?" "No, we must speak in private. Now!" I sat up fully, ignoring the pain in my body, trying to sort through the flashes of memories. He seemed to understand, yet dread the words we were going to have because he turned to the mountain I could see in the distance.

"What are you?" I heard Dwalin ask and I met Thorin's eyes, he didn't seem scared of me, instead he just stared as if I was just a woman. I spoke in a voice I barely knew as my own. "I am different, I have just learned my grandfather was one of the five Wizards Gandalf has spoke of. I have powers just as Gandalf does." I felt the truth in my words and Gandalf refused to meet my eyes as I stared at him instead of Thorin. "Let's get going. We still have a long way to go to get to Erebor." his voice was plain, he started to lead the way down as I stared after him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

*This chapter is more about her powers, just think of it like the gap between the two movies, this is basically their walking until Bilbo finds Beron and all.*

I looked at his back as he climbed down the rocks, always continuing his quest. "Gandalf." I snapped as he tried to quickly blend in and get away from me. "We walk together. I have questions." my voice seemed weak and scared, but I stood my ground, knowing I had to know everything he knew about me and my family.

"Very well." he started walking, slowly so I could keep up without hurting myself. We walked in silence for a while before I cleared my throat, unable to keep quiet. "So am I a wizard like you?" he glanced at me, then shrugged. "None of us are certain what you really are, after all you and your mother are the very first children to be born by wizards." he continued talking without me having to ask more.

"You know your grandmother was an elf correct?" I paused, then remembered that in the visions, the woman was very tall and slender, I thought I might have seen it, but her belly was swollen so she looked different. "Yes." "So your mother is half elf and half wizard. Your father was pure human, so you are 1/3 elf, 1/3 wizard, and 1/3 human. Although your powers are far stronger than your mothers were, or would ever have been had she discovered them."

I thought about that for a moment, then had to ask. "Why were we feared and put into Hobbit's caretaking?" "Not feared, the birth of your mother had the five of us very worried, because she was not supposed to be possible, your grandmother fought for her life hard and didn't want to give her away." "My mother was loved by her parents?" he paused and looked behind me and then sighed. "Yes, even your grandfather couldn't help but love her, she was very special, everyone cared for her…just like you."

I stopped, I wasn't loved by everyone, I barely got the attention of my own father! "I doubt that, father didn't seem to care about dropping me with Bilbo like I was a stray cat." Gandalf touched my shoulder and shook his head. "He loved you so much, but we forced him to leave you, he wanted to keep you, just like your mother had." "When she was dying, she tried to speak to me, but I was angry she was leaving, so I didn't listen. Do you think she was trying to tell me about my powers?"

"There is no way of knowing my dear. Although she never showed powers except at her birth, you seem to have a large amount of abilities." "The fire didn't burn me." I spoke as we continued walking, not bothering to try to keep up with the dwarves, after all, they were frightened of me. I looked up and saw Thorin speaking quietly to Dwalin, then they both looked at me, then went back to talking. I saw surprise in Thorin's eyes, but he looked away.

"Yes yes, the fire clung to you as if you were the source of the flames. You used them as weapons, that is something even us wizards cannot do." I met his gaze and knew he wasn't lying to me. "How can I do things even full wizards can't do?" I was unable to understand how that was possible. "I can't tell you for I do not know myself…" he stopped and stopped me as well.

"I must inform the others of your powers and your knowledge." "What will happen?" he shook his head. "I do not know. I will protect you from their fears, nothing will change. As long as you do not misuse your powers that is." I nodded, I was too scared to even try to use my powers. "How can I control them, I didn't even know what or how I did that flame thing." "I can teach you how I control the things I do, although I doubt they will help you very much."

"What do you mean?" "My abilities are different than yours it seemed, yes I created fire back there, but it was just enough to make a pinecone catch fire. You walked through pure flames and they grabbed at you like playful children, obeying your commands to attack. May I ask a question?" I nodded and looked at my hands, trying to see fire surrounding them. "What was going through your mind back there, when you were getting up and going toward Thorin and Azog?"

I blinked, then remembered I was so angry, unable to think clearly, only feel the rage inside. "I was furious. I felt my body fill with rage at Azog's attacking of Thorin, I knew I wasn't going to allow him to kill him just like that. I made my decision and went for Azog once Thorin stopped moving. I thought he was dead, so I figured the least I could do would be to end his killers life."

Thinking about it, the memories came flooding back quickly, I gasped at the rage again, how dare Azog touch Thorin, he was a filthy Orc and Thorin was a Prince! How dare that creature think he could end Thorin's life so easily. I blinked and blinked, fighting the angry tears that tried to fall. I felt my body heat up, my blood beginning to boil, I was going to protect Thorin and the others from anything that dared to even attempt to harm them, they were mine!

"Elisa!" I opened my eyes and saw everyone staring at me, I was ablaze and burning the ground around me slightly, although the flames didn't spread. "Calm down! Get control!" I was frozen, I couldn't move. I darted my eyes around, seeing the fear and shock in their eyes. "Help me! I can't do this! Make it stop Gandalf!" I screamed, trying to find him in the crowd, but he wasn't anything to be found. Had I burned him up? Was he dead? I started to cry at that moment, how could I hurt him, I just swore to protect them all.

"Elisa, look at me!" I opened my eyes and was staring at Thorin's blue eyes, they were filled with such care and worry for me. "Just keep looking at me. Do not look away. That's it. Just like that." he continued to talk to me, his eyes never leaving mine as he walked closer to me. I felt my fear rise, I would destroy him if he came closer. I shook my head, trying to get him to back away, but his eyes told me to just look at him. I felt his rough fingers graze my hands, then he jerked me into a hug, holding me close to him. I struggled, trying to get my burning body from him.

"Shh, it's alright. Just relax…" he mumbled into my hair and I felt my body respond to him, his warm body making mine become relaxed, the muscles releasing and I collapsed in his arms. He picked me up and carried me bridal style over to a pile of blankets and packs, sitting me down easily. "Get her some water!" he barked at the company and they quickly started running around, trying to complete his order.

"Elisa, are you okay?" "I-I killed Gandalf!" I cried, filling my saddness flooding my mind. "I'm fine my dear, I moved back from you as soon as your body began to heat up, right before you burst into flames." my eyes quickly found his, he was fine, completely fine. I sighed and sank into the packs. "What did I do?" I asked, trying to remember. "Don't think about it. It would seem your anger is the source of the fire powers."

I looked to Thorin, he was fine also, not even a singed hair. "How did you touch me without burning?" "You weren't burning when I touched you, I guess you were already calmed down enough by the time I reached you. There were no flames on your body. Although your eyes were still burning." I blinked and met his eyes again, smiling at the memories of our kisses in Rivendell. He calmed me down and allowed me to control my powers, even only for a moment.

"Gandalf, go help the others, I need to speak with her. Alone." Thorin didn't take his eyes from mine, but we heard footsteps and knew he was gone. "Are you alright?" I asked, knowing he came close to death only a short while ago. "I am well. How are you?" he settled himself beside me, propping up on his elbow, watching me closely. "I was angry about Azog attacking you…" I mumbled and he chuckled. "A lot of creatures and people wish for my death, Azog will not be successful. I do not plan on dying for a long time."

"Good, I do not wish for that." I breathed and inched closer to him. He moved forward also, his eyes peering into my mine. "I wish for you to have a long life also…so do not be reckless." our lips were right about to touch when my mind realized he didn't want my help in his protection. I jerked away and stared at him, he recovered and sat up completely. "Do you feel my actions were reckless?" I asked and he nodded, rolling his shoulders.

"Women do not belong in battle." he stood up and I glared at him, how could I fall for his tricks, almost kissing him again. He was a jerk! I jumped up, trying not to stumble and placed my hands on my hips. "I have great power, I can battle with any of the best men, dwarves or elves!" I snapped and he looked at me, a slight smirk on his face. "Power you cannot control…" his words were not shouts, but I felt his taunt in them.

"Thorin Oakenshield, do not test my powers. We already know my anger fuels the fires. I will not be spoken to as if I was a weak worthless woman!" I almost screeched at him and he chuckled, clearly not fearful of me. I felt my body begin to warm and I knew my eyes and body were beginning to glow because his eyes widened in shock for a moment. Then he smiled and pulled me to him, pressing his body as close as he could. He ran his finger along my back and I felt my body respond, relaxing completely in his arms.

He took a step back and his smirk was back. "It seemed you really do not wish harm on me after all. My touch seemed to have an effect on you." he went to touch me but I jerked back, fearful of his touching me again. I had flashes of the past and backed away from him, tears falling. "Just stay away from me!" I yelled and held out my hands, wish he would just get away.

I blinked and saw Thorin lying on his back, completely unmoving. The others returned and quickly ran to him, worried about him, not bothering to even look at me. Gandalf came over and touched my arm gently. "Calm down. What happened?" "He went to touch me and I didn't want to, so I just wanted him to get away. I blinked and he was laying there like that." I explained and sank to the ground, my body beginning to ache. "I'm fine! Get off!"

I heard Thorin's sharp tone as he pushed the company away, trying to find me. I hid behind Gandalf and peeked at him. His eyes flashed anger, then calmed quickly, then looked away. He turned away and snapped to the others about moving on, that we were wasting time. The company traveled fast after that, Thorin and Dwalin leading and Gandalf and myself bringing the rear.

Bilbo kept his distance and it made my heart hurt, I was a danger to everyone here. I didn't belong in the company anymore. "I'm scared Gandalf, I can't control my powers, I could hurt any of you in a second, I do not wish for this." "Elisa, you will learn to control them." I stopped and looked at him, shaking my head. "Not soon enough, perhaps it would be for the best if I just left. I could go back to Rivendell." I didn't want to leave, but felt I couldn't stay with them.

"You can't leave lass." I looked up and saw Balin and Bofur standing a few steps from us. "You are with us. You protected Thorin against Azog, you hurt the Orc, Bilbo and yourself saved Thorin." Bofur was saying and Balin agreed. "Elisa, you are apart of this company too." I noticed the others getting ahead and nodded for them to continued ahead, then turned to Gandalf.

"Each rest we take, please help me learn to control theses powers as soon as possible. That is the only way I will remain with the company." he nodded and then we hurried to catch up with the others, my mind racing and thoughts darting around. We continued for long periods of time, the terrain changing over and over, barely taking rest. I figured Thorin was pissed about me attacking him, but I couldn't help it.

I sank onto a boulder and Gandalf smiled at me, nodding in approval. "Your anger controls the fire, but your fear seemed to bring a reaction of winds. You must have blasted Thorin's body with air to try to get him away from you." I shrugged, my body hurt entirely, every part. My shirt was soaked with sweat and my ponytail was loose and about to fall out. I hadn't been able to use my powers by simply controlling them, it was more instinct, purely reactions from my emotions and body.

"Let's rest for a while, Bilbo my dear fellow, why don't you go to see if Azog and his pack is still tracking us." Gandalf said and left me sitting alone to go speak with the others. "Are you well?" I looked to Oin, the healer of the group and nodded. "I am. Just tired a bit." he moved away and joined the others. "Elisa, I will be right back alright, just wait here." I motioned for Bilbo to go and he climbed some hill nearby, I let my emotions out for a moment and my body nearly collapsed.

"You used your powers and your body is weakened." I jerked up and saw Thorin standing in front of me, his arms crossed in front of him. "I am not sure." "That is what happened. Your body isn't used to using the powers that have been buried deep inside. You better not use them recklessly, otherwise you might die." he turned and left me sitting there, I glared at his back as he spoke to Dwalin, who kept glancing at me.

Damn these dwarves, they were pointless and a danger to myself. The past they were dangerous, now they are even more so, so close, so able to overpower me. I shivered at the thoughts, trying to push them away. I pulled my body close and darted my eyes around, trying to watch them all at the same time. They didn't seem to notice me at all, let alone care. "My dear, we are not your enemy, we are your allies. You needn't fear for yourself around us."

I jumped and saw Balin sit beside me, patting my knee softly, even though I jerked away, he smiled. "Elisa, we are dwarves, not Orcs. We will protect you, not harm you. I am sure Thorin was not forcing himself onto you back there. He was probably just trying to talk." I realized what he was thinking and shook my head. "You fought for us back there, fought for Thorin… You wanted to protect him from Azog, that means you trust us. Please don't fear us."

I watched him also leave, allowing me to think alone for a moment. I couldn't trust them, even though I wanted to. I cared for Thorin, his touch made me feel things, his kisses were almost unbearable, I longed for more of both. I realized what I was thinking and blushed, looking away. But his words hurt, he didn't believe I was worth anything, not believing I could help him and protect them all.


	11. Chapter 11

The Storms Only You Can Calm: A Hobbit Fanfiction Story

Chapter 11:

Bilbo was gone for a little while as I sat in the same place, unsure of what to do or say to anyone. They seemed to treat me as if I had a plague or something. I noticed Thorin glancing my way every few minutes, his pacing back and forth, awaiting news from Bilbo. Suddenly he came running as fast as possible down the narrow pathway and nearly ran past Thorin and Dwalin as they began to question him about the Orcs.

"Did they see you? They saw you." Gandalf said, walking up to him. I stood from my spot, slowly moving toward them. "Excellent burglar material." Gandalf said as I joined the group, they began chattering and talking, but Bilbo shut them up quickly, saying that something else was out there. "What form did it take? Like a bear?" I felt my hairs on my neck and arms stand up as Bilbo answered him, then there was arguing about doubling back and blaming Gandalf until he spoke.

"There is a house…it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." I moved away from them, toward the pathway Bilbo came from. I guess I would have to show Thorin and the others that I am very capable of protecting them. "Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" "Neither. He will help us…or he will kill us." the dwarves all starting exchanging looks and Thorin spoke up. "What choice do we have?" "None." Gandalf said and suddenly there was a huge roar from behind us.

I jumped and grabbed the first thing I could, holding it tight. I blinked and looked at Thorin…I was holding his hand with all my might. I went to pull away, but his grip tightened and then we all started running, following Gandalf as fast as we could. Once we were off the rocky terrain, there were beautiful fields of flowers and trees and rivers that we ran through, trying to get to the house.

Gandalf led us through a forest and Thorin let my hand go as another roar filled the area, it was close, really close. "This way! Quickly!" Gandalf called and Thorin yelled "Run!" I felt panicked and almost couldn't move my legs. Thankfully my body seemed to understand and my feet started forward, then moved faster and faster. I felt power surge into my body as I ran quicker, feeling as if my legs were long and lean, an elf's legs, capable of running swiftly through the forest.

The forest was behind us as I saw the house, it was big, as in made for a giant person although it looked beautiful, my legs carried me faster, ever closer to the huge doors that were coming up fast. I glanced to the side and saw Bombur running with all his strength, outrunning everyone. He crashed into the door as I almost did the same, my legs barely stopping.

I looked for a doorknob, but my mind raced and I couldn't focus on anything except the huge creature that just leapt from the trees, growling and running toward us. The dwarves were banging on the door, trying to get it open as Gandalf yelled for us to do so. Thorin ran forward and lifted a lock I didn't even see and we all ran in, the creature slamming against the door, trying to get it.

After a moment, they got it closed and I fell to the ground, my strength completely gone. "Elisa!" Bilbo called and ran to my body as I laid there, unable to move. "Gandalf help!" he called and then I saw Gandalf enter my line of vision. He began to mumble something and then I felt something stir inside me, an ache that was both painful and enjoyable. Gandalf started to fade away, the ache growing and begging my mind and body to give in and let it take over. "I'm just going to rest for a bit…" I mumbled and then fell asleep.

I opened my eyes, stretching as much as I could, loving the softness underneath my body. I blinked at few times, allowing my eyes to adjust to the darkness of the house. I noticed I was lying on a haystack, then I noticed more hay and bundles of dwarves lying around. I sighed, feeling as if I had failed myself and them, I couldn't protect them if I couldn't control my powers.

I mean I passed out just running, how could I use my powers without causing more harm. I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't, there was no resting for me. I crawled over to the edge and then stepped over the dwarves, not wanting to wake them. I walked over to a window and looked out, not seeing the beast or Orc, making me feel a bit better. I sighed and quietly opened it, knowing the front door would make too much noise.

I slipped out and stayed to the shadows, scared the beast would appear and attack me. I saw a bright moon lighting the fields with a beautiful glow and took a sat on a nearby bench. "It's so pretty." "Are you the woman with the dwarves in my house?" I jumped up and turned, backing into a tree as the figure stepped forward, allowing light to shine on him. He was huge! But his eyes didn't seem to hold any anger toward me.

"Forgive us! There was a creature chasing us! And Orcs!" I whispered fast, hoping he wouldn't kill us like Gandalf said. "It is I who chased you. I am the beast." I froze, he was the beast? I just stared as he came closer, towering over me with such ease. "No, don't fear me. I am myself. I will not harm you." I nodded slowly, unable to move. "Please, come sit with me." he sat on the bench and patted next to him.

I slowly sat back down and he looked up to the sky. "The Orcs that are following you are in the forest, they are waiting for you and your group to leave." I blinked and glanced around. "Do not worry, they would not dare come onto my land." "I'm sorry if we brought them to you, forgive us. We did not mean to lead them to this beautiful place." he nodded and looked down at me, his eyes shining.

"You are not a dwarf. What are you?" "Well I'm part elf, part wizard, and part human. Bilbo is the hobbit that is taking care of me. Gandalf is a wizard, but I think you two know each other." he nodded again and looked away from me. "I do not like dwarves." "Me either." I said out of reflects and he met my eyes. "Then why are you with them?" I shrugged and watched the winds blow the grass and flowers softly. "Bilbo is my caretaker, but he got roped into helping the dwarves, so I came along so he wouldn't have to stay behind with me."

"You should rest. I will keep watch over these lands, nothing will harm you." "Actually, I was hoping I could just sleep out here, I've never really liked sleeping near them." he stood up, nodding at me. "Very well." he started to walk away, but I had to say something. "We might not like dwarves, but I will protect these dwarves with my life. You should at least give them a chance."

He stopped at the door and glanced over his shoulder, nodding slightly at me. "I'm Elisa by the way." "Beorn." and then he disappeared from my view. I laid on the bench, staring up at the sky as the clouds hid the stars and then allowed them to show. "I do not like dwarves…" I mumbled and sighed, knowing that wasn't entirely true. "…but these dwarves are my friends. And I will always protect my friends."

I opened my eyes to the bright lights shining on me and realized I had fallen asleep. I sat up, yawning and stretching, then looked around. I heard talking and movements in the house and knew the dwarves were up. "I can't find Elisa!" I heard Bilbo say and then more talking and movement of feet. "Fear not, she is outside." Beorn's deep voice drown them out and then the door opened.

"Elisa! I thought you ran off!" Bilbo said and hugged me tight. "I'm still here Bilbo, go get something to eat. I'm coming." I shooed him away and then saw Thorin leaning against the doorway. "Walk with me." "No." I snapped at him and he came close, completely in my face and I looked away. "Do not make me say it again." then he turned and walked further from the house, out of anyone's view.

I slowly followed, unsure of what he wanted from me. We walked until I knew nobody would be able to hear or see us. Thorin turned and faced me, watching my every move. "What do you want Thorin?" I asked and looked around, acting as if I didn't care. He closed the distance between us and I backed away, but his hands found my shoulders quickly and stopped me.

"Do not run from me. Do you think I wish harm to you?" I couldn't met his eyes, I wanted to get away, to run, but his hands kept me in place. "Elisa!" he snapped and I jerked to look at him. "What? You cannot treat me like this! I do not wish to be treated like this!" I whispered and he looked stunned. "Like what?" "You seem to not be bothered by me, then you kiss me, then hate me, then try to kiss me again, then act as if I am to blame for everything, then nothing! I hate this! Just tell me what you want from me Thorin!"

I let everything out and I felt tears stinging my eyes, but he just stared at me. After a moment, he spoke, "You believe I hate you?" I nodded and tried to move away from him, but he jerked me into an embrace, holding me tight. "Elisa, I do not hate you. I am merely confused by you." I blinked and he pulled back enough to look at me. "Confused?" "Yes, you seemed to enjoy our kisses in Rivendell, yet you pulled away. Then you yelled at me for trying to do it again. How could I not be confused?"

I stared at him, trying to see any lie in his eyes, but I found none. "You care for me?" I breathed and he blinked, then stepped away, releasing me. "I can't care for anyone until the mission is fulfilled." I felt a bit of sadness and anger at his answer. "You care for me! Just admit it!" his eyes flashed anger as he grabbed my arms again. "Of course I do! How could I not?!" then he crashed his lips onto mine.

We broke apart after a moment and just stared into each others eyes. "Thorin?" "I care for you, even though I shouldn't. I am drawn to you." his words were soft and I seemed to sense his fear of rejection. I placed my hands on his forearms, running them along his skin. "I care for you, Thorin, although this is complicated." he nodded and placed his forehead on mine.

"We should get back." he said after clearing his throat, but my grip tightened. "Do not go back to treating me as if I do not matter. I will not forgive you a second time." I hissed and he nodded, his fingers tracing my cheek. I shivered at his touch and he smirked, then kissed me once more, before turning and walking away from me. I stood there for a minute, allowing his kisses to linger on my lips and my mind before going to the house.

They were talking about Azog and skin-changers like Beorn when I walked in, sitting beside Bilbo. I notice Thorin was watching me, his eyes showing me he was still thinking of our kisses. I blushed and looked down, unable to hide my face. They spoke of going through Mirkwood, taking the Elven road, although Beorn didn't seem to approve. He spoke of the Orcs, saying we would never reach the forest.

He stood up, meeting my eyes and then nodded slightly, saying he didn't like dwarves and why. He said he hated Orcs more and offered his help to us. Thorin and the others were loading up the ponies as I spoke to Beorn. "Thank you for trusting them." "They should keep you safe." I nodded, glancing at Thorin, who seemed to be watching me with cautious eyes.

"Do you think we will make it to the forest before the Orc catch up?" he looked down at me and shook his head. "No, but I will follow and keep them from your party, I will make sure you reach it." I nodded and smiled at him, then gave him a quick hug, which he slowly returned. "Let's go!" I saw Thorin mount his horse and his eyes were on me as I broke away from Beorn. "Thank you again Beorn. I hope to see you again."

He looked at Thorin, then spoke to the others, "Go now. While you have the light. Your hunters are not far behind." then he turned away and started to walk off, I knew soon he would become the mighty bear and chase the Orc's away. Thorin rode his horse to me and held out his hand. "Come on." I took it and he pulled me up with ease, as if I was a child. I gently placed my hands on his shoulders and he seemed to be tense.

We rode in silence, following Gandalf without speaking to each other at all. Everything was silent, as if to try to hide further from the pack chasing us. We finally came up to the forest called Mirkwood and dismounted the ponies. I slipped away from the others, touching a tree at the edge of the woods. It seemed odd, as if it was sick or dying. Something was wrong here, I could feel it in my entire body.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Gandalf walked toward the gate, as Dwalin said we had luck on our side. I looked behind and saw Beorn's bear form up on a ridge, watching us. "Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." Gandalf ordered and then walked into the forest, I watched Beorn for a moment longer and then turned back to the forest, I really didn't want to go in there. Bilbo didn't want to go either and asked about another way.

I knew the answer, but Gandalf still explained, knowing something was wrong. "Elisa? Are you alright?" I looked up and met Thorin's eyes, he was speaking to me, in front of everyone. "Fine, just feel like we shouldn't go into the woods." I explained my fears, knowing he would understand. "Can't be helped, we are going." they began to set the horses go and they took off like the devil was at their feet.

"Not my horse! I need it!" Gandalf called, appearing from the forest and moving quickly. I met his eyes as Bilbo asked if he was leaving. "You can't leave!" I said, moving over to him, standing between him and his horse. "I can't control my powers, I need your help!" I begged and he gently moved me to the side, mounting the horse. The skies opened up and rain came pouring down, as if it was sad to see us part.

It gave me the feeling that I would never see Gandalf again, although he seemed to think different as he explained where we were going to meet up and for none of us to enter the mountain without him. "This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It'll seek to enter your mind and lead you astray. You must stay on the path. Do not leave it. If you do, you'll never find it again." and with those words Gandalf left our company.

Thorin spared no more looks or words, he led the way into the forest, I followed beside Bilbo and we entered the diseased forest. "The path turns this way." Thorin said, kicking some leaves away to better see. I noticed something moving, but it was only a web, a small spider was trying to grab a meal. I followed after them, feeling a deadness in my mind, it was hard to think now.

I looked up as we continued through the forest, the trees were tall and thick, no light was coming through. Further and further we went, with no clear end in sight. Suddenly Nori said the path was gone and we were lost. I searched and searched, but it seemed that the path had completely disappeared. We walked more and more, Bilbo turned and looked at me, but didn't seem to be actually looking at me, his face seemed confused and shocked.

Bilbo was arguing with Bofur, Oin, and Ori about a pouch, saying we are going in circles. I moved toward Thorin, hoping to try to talk to him about turning back until we found the path again. I was almost at him when the dwarves started pushing and shoving, fighting with each other. I cried out as one large boot stomped on my foot and Throin yelled for everyone to shut up.

He said we were being watched and I moved even closer to him, trying to get close enough to talk. I saw movement and then a long twig started moving around, yet no wind blew it. I shook my head, cursing myself for allowing the illusions to get to me. "Thorin, we must speak." "Just find the path woman, leave me be." I was shocked by his words. I took a step toward him, feeling my anger.

"Thorin, now!" I whispered, trying to touch his arm. He jerked away and then slung his arm around, making me move back to avoid being hit. "I don't care what you are going to say! Do as I said!" I felt tears running down my cheeks and turned away so he wouldn't see. I went to find Bilbo, but he was gone. I sank on a stump, wiping my eyes and trying to stop the tears. I heard more movement and then jumped at a breeze behind me.

I tripped over a broken branch and fell into a pile of sticky white stuff. I blinked and tried to move, but I couldn't, I noticed it was like spider webs and then screamed as the largest spider I have ever seen came down from the trees and began to wrap me up. It all happened so fast that I couldn't even begin to feel anything that would allow me use of my powers. Soon I was unable to move and being dragged to other sacs, which oddly looked like dwarves.

I tried to free myself, but there was multiple spiders, who all seemed really hungry. I was scared to death and frightened for everyone. I knew we should have never came here, this was all a mistake. I thought of Thorin, but his last words to me were unkind and not like him, I didn't want it to end like that. I heard some movement, then all the spiders disappeared, except one.

I couldn't see anything, but heard a screech of a spider, then my body dropped suddenly, as if I was released. I hit the ground and then more sacs hit the ground around me, some landing on top of me. I groaned and noticed it was a bit easier to move. I struggled and kicked, slowly getting free of my sac. I pushed the dwarves off of me and stood up, looking into the trees to see why we were free.

I thought I heard Bilbo, but then the spiders were back and very pissed off that their dinner was free once again. We all helped each other up and out of the sacks, then started stumbling and running along the first path we saw. One came at Dwalin, but he swung his weapon and quickly killed it. Another went for Thorin, but his sword cut right through it. I felt my breathing coming in tiny pants, I was scared and couldn't feel my body. I watched them all attack the spiders, with no fear at all.

I heard a thud and turned to see a spider about to bite Bombur! I realized I had to do something. 'Please work.' I thought and then threw my arms out, trying to feel the rage to burn the spider away. Absolutely nothing happened. Thankfully the dwarves came to his aid, grabbing the legs and pulling them off. More spiders came from everywhere, they seemed to never end. I got knocked out of the way by someone, I couldn't tell who and hit the trunk of a tree. There was a pain in my head and my vision went blurry for a moment. I blinked a few times and saw a spider coming straight for me, I couldn't move! I was about to scream and threw my arms up in a pitiful defense when I felt a strong wind surround me.

It was as if the very winds caressed my skin and blew the spider back. I slowly stood up, scared the wind would blow me away, yet it only surrounded me as if protecting me. I noticed the others were busy fighting more spiders, always watching each others back, always coming to the aid of those who needed. Yet here I was, standing alone by a tree, almost eaten by a spider. I felt my anger building. They only cared about each other, they cared nothing about me and my well being.

No one had come to help me, if I would have been a normal woman, then I would have been dead because I couldn't have fended the spider off. My hair lifted with the wind, which suddenly became very hot. I looked down at myself and saw the gust around me had caught fire and I was basically standing in a fire vortex. I smiled, feeling power running through my veins and filling me. I didn't need protecting…I needed to be feared. I flexed my fingers and hands, getting ready to go destroy these pest.

I found my prey and walked toward it, probably burning the forest with each step. I lifted my arms up and thought about the flaming tornado leaving my body and forcing itself upon the spider's body that was just turning to face me. It was as if the wind and fire reacted to my thoughts and did exactly what I pictured, surrounding the spider and forcing it down until it was nothing but a burnt crisp. I was just about to go for another one when I felt all the power leave me and I fell to my knees, unable to breathe.

"H-Help!" I tried to scream, but it was nothing above a whimper. My vision became blurred as I fell forward, unable to hold myself up. I didn't hit the hard ground, I was on something softer. I wanted to scream, I was probably lying on a dead spider or worse, a dead dwarf! I couldn't move, my body ached and it was as if I had a hundred weights on my body. "Come on, keep up!" "Get moving!" I heard the voices, yet couldn't tell who spoke them. My body hurt so much that I couldn't tell where I was anymore, I couldn't feel anything.

"Don't worry, I got you." I heard the voice in my ear, yet I had no clue who it was. "It would be my pleasure." the words flowed to my ears and I felt a spark within myself, something buried very deep, but it made my mind clear a bit and my ears perked up, wanting to hear more of the voice that allowed me more control over my body. "Kili!" I heard someone yell, then realized it was Fili shouting for his brother, who I could now hear screaming in a distance.

"Search them!" the voice spoke and there was plenty of movement, so I knew we were outnumbered. If only I hadn't wasted my powers on silly spiders, then perhaps I could have gotten us out of this…or at least know what was going on. There was more voices, speaking in a language I didn't understand, yet sounded familiar. I realized it was elvish and we were now captured by the Wood elves of Mirkwood that Beorn spoke of. The voice spoke to Gloin and I felt pain surge my body as I was dropped to the ground. "Hey! Be careful! She's hurt!" I heard Balin say, then heard struggling, as if he was trying to come help me.

"Who is that?" the voice said, coming closer, his footsteps barely there, he stepped so light that I thought he was leaving, not coming near. "A woman? Human?" I felt my body lighten more and more with each word he spoke and I opened my eyes, groaning at the pain. "Alive? Who are you?" I looked up, finally seeing the person that gave me strength. He was blonde, it was very long and straight, almost looked like silk. His face was breath-taking and his eyes buried themselves into my skull and my memory forever.

He didn't speak a word, but dropped down beside me and getting directly into my view. "Your eyes…" his words were soft, as if they were only for me, yet he quickly got up and move away, saying nothing else. He spoke to a female elf that joined the party, speaking in elvish, yet my body strengthened and I rolled over, feeling less pain. "Don't move!" I heard Oin say, coming down to look at me. "I have to make sure no spider bit you or you aren't hurt." I went to answer, but felt my throat burning and thought better to say nothing.

"Where did you get this?" I heard the elf ask, pointing the sword Thorin found at his chest. "It was given to me." He replied, not bothering to hide his disgust. "Not just a thief, but a liar as well." The sword went to Thorin's throat, yet he did nothing, only kept his eyes on the elf. Suddenly the blonde elf shouted in elvish and they all came over to use, shoving us into a line and started moving. "Carry her!" a elf ordered Dwalin, who quickly grabbed me up and started walking.

They walked and walked, probably toward their city and I looked at Dwalin, who seemed very upset about the elves catching us. "Dwalin?" I breathed, keeping my voice low and only for his ears. "Shh, just stay quiet lass, they won't put you in a cell if you act injured, so you come for us. Stay hurt." he whispered and then spoke nothing else, acting instead if I were merely a bag he was hauling around.

I didn't get a chance to see much of where we were, I was trying to play as if I was hurt a lot more than I was, after all, I had no clue how these Elves were going to treat us. There was a voice that called in the distance and then we were stopped. "You, take her." I was shifted into another's arms and felt my body relax, knowing it was Thorin who now held me close. They spoke in elvish and I heard struggling as the rest of the party was led down to their cells.

"Come on! Move!" I felt a shove and Thorin's grip tightened, his anger growing as the elves ordered him around. I peeked up at Thorin, acting as if I was barely able to move and open my eyes. He was staring at me, his eyes showed his worry for me. I felt my heart skip a beat and wanted to throw myself at him, hug him tight and kiss him hard. Yet his eyes left mine and then I watched them harden, his face set in a grim frown. We stopped and I heard movement, then more elvish. "Give her here." the elf ordered, yet Thorin didn't move a inch. "No."

"Now!" I was jerked away and gasped at the pain as my body hit the ground. I heard Thorin shouting and the sounds of struggle, he was probably trying to fight the elf to get to me. "Enough!" I heard another voice boom and all stopped, my body flinched and then I opened my eyes, staring at someone's feet. "Can you move?" I went to answer, but decided to get up instead, I pushed my body off the ground using my arms and then sat on my knees, facing the voice.

"Very good. Look at me." I lifted my gaze up and saw another blonde elf, only he seemed a lot older, yet it was hard to tell. His eyes only gave him away, they were blue like the others, yet his were old, wise, filled with knowledge. His eyes widened for a moment before he moved from his throne and down to where I sat. "Not possible." he spoke and asked me to stand up. I did, but stumbled and his hand caught me. I met his eyes once more and he stared at me hard. "Who are you woman?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

I felt no words coming to me as I continued to stare. "She is with my company, leave her be!" Thorin's voice came to me, breaking the spell the elf king held over me. I pulled my hand from his and he allowed it, but still held his hand out. "I will speak to you in a moment, but for now, please quiet yourself." I found my balance and took a step away from the elven king. "I ask you again, who are you?" his voice was calm, yet I felt the threat in them if I didn't answer. "I am Elisa." His eyes widened again, he dropped his hand and turned away, moving back to his throne again.

"Well lovely to meet you Elisa. We shall speak again soon, please, take her to the west wing, make sure she isn't injured." he ordered a nearby elf, who took my elbow, yet didn't shove me like the dwarves. I met Thorin's eyes, but he looked utterly disgusted by me. "Thorin?" I asked and he almost growled back, "You know this filth?" I blinked at his words. How could he think I knew the Elven King, Thorin knew I never traveled the world, never set foot in Mirkwood and even the king acted like he didn't know me, so how could he think that we knew each other.

"Do not speak to her again. She no longer belongs to your company, she will remain here with the Elves." I whipped my head around to stare at the king, what on earth was he talking about? "I do not wish to stay! I must continue with the company! You can not keep me here!" I shouted, then began to pull against the grip of the elf holding me. "I said we will speak later, now GO! Leave us!" I went to say something to Thorin, but his eyes were hard and he turned away from me.

I felt my body weaken, he was angry with me for no reason! I have done nothing wrong! I was pulled away from the area and down the stairs. I barely heard the beginning of their discussion. "Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland…" the rest faded out as I left hearing range. We moved down a pathway and into a room. There was another elf there and I was placed in a chair, the guard standing between the only exit and myself.

I heard a distant shouting, Thorin's voice in dwarvish. The guard looked out as the healer elf looked me over. She pulled at my shirt and I quickly pushed her hand away. "You are injured, I must remove them." She explained in a gentle voice, then tried again to remove my clothing. I slapped her hands away that time and stood up. "I'm not going to take my clothes off, so just leave me be!" I commanded and she stared at me hard, then nodded and turned away, mumbling about no way it was true.

I heard a familiar voice and turned in time to see the blonde elf entering the room. He sent the guard away on another task, saying he would guard me. "Are you well?" his voice was soft and I nodded, sitting back in the chair. "What is your name?" I ran my hand through my hair and met his eyes. "What is yours?" his eyes looked away and his face looked hurt, but I felt upset at the way I was being treated. It wasn't only because I was a woman, something else was causing the weird behavior of all the elves toward me and I wished to know what it was. "I am prince Legolas of Mirkwood. I believe you spoke with my father, King Thranduil only a moment ago." I let that sink in for a minute, then nodding, ready to introduce myself now.

"I am Elisa." he quickly came over and kneeled in front of me, staring. "Are you well Legolas? What are you doing?" he blinked, then stood up and moved away from me, leaving me more confused than ever. "I will inform the King that you are well enough to walk and join him now." then he disappeared, leaving the exit unguarded and me alone with the healer. I thought about running for it, yet knew there was no way I would get far. After a few minutes another guard came and told me to come with him.

We didn't go back to the throne, but instead we went to a small room that was beautiful, with a pond and large pillars around it. The King was there and looked like a king, standing tall and strong, his robes flowing around him. "Leave us." he ordered and the guard left, Thranduil motioned for me to come over. "You must be hungry, please help yourself." "Where are the others?" I asked him, not moving from my spot.

"Where they belong, in cells. Do no worry about them anymore. Please." his words were gentle and I felt myself coming closer, unable to fight the urge. "Father." I was at the table when he enter, I felt a change come over me and tried to shake myself to calm down. "Legolas, I see you have met Elisa." "I have." "What do you think my son?" they acted as if I wasn't there, like I wasn't listening. I looked at Legolas, who was watching me with searching eyes.

"She is beautiful. She is willful and strong." Thranduil nodded and held out his hand to me. "Where are you from Elisa?" I took his hand and he moved to next to Legolas, standing us beside each other. I looked up at him, he looked down at me, then quickly looked away as if my gaze caused him pain. "I am from a small kingdom called Aurox." "Aurox?" the word on Thranduil's lips sounded weird and I was unsure of what to say, so I said nothing. "What are you there?"

I blinked and then swallowed, knowing this was going to be a tough talk. "I am the princess. My father is the current king." "And your mother?" Legolas asked, watching me close, but I couldn't meet his eyes. "My mother is dead. She passed a year ago from sickness." I felt sadness coming over me, but forced it down, I would not think of this now. "She was human?" I met Legolas's eyes and felt a lump in my throat. "Y-yes." "Do not lie!" Thranduil ordered and I flinched, bumping into Legolas, which send sparks through my body.

"I thought she was! I only learned the truth recently!" I shouted, unable to fight the feelings consuming me. "What do you mean by that?" "I am unsure myself, I learned my mother was part elf and part-" I stopped, should I say more? "She was not a pure elf?" I shook my head, thankful they didn't ask about the other part she was. They exchanged a look, then both of them sighed. "Forgive us, we were mistaken." "What are you talking about?" I turned to Legolas, feeling he might actually answer my questions.

"Did you feel what I felt a moment ago, when we touched?" he met my eyes and nodded. "I thought it was only myself." he whispered. "What is going on?" I didn't bother to even act like Thranduil had spoken, only stared at Legolas. "Why?" he shook his head, then answered. "I do not know." I held out my hand and he moved back, but I nodded and he slowly placed his hand into mine. The feeling was strong and I had to hold my breath to keep from gasping.

Legolas's eyes went wide and he quickly jerked away from me. "What are you doing to me?!" he cried out and then ran off, nearly jumping down the stairs to escape from me. I turned to his father, who's eye were boring into me. "Explain!" he ordered and I stomped my foot, fed up with his demands. "No, you explain! Why do you treat me like I'm someone special to you?!" He met my eyes and I saw something sad within them. He turned away and looked into the water by us. "You remind me of my late wife."

I blinked, he was truthful and actually looked sad about the fact. I moved closer as he stared into the water. "How?" I asked and he looked at me, then spoke in a quiet voice. "It is your face. Your movements. But the most is your eyes. They are so much like hers. It is as if you are her in another life." he paused for a moment, as if to consider it, but then shook his head. "It is all a mistake, you are not an elf, so you are not like her." I touched his arm and felt myself speak.

"What did she look like?" "I do not wish to speak of her." he said and I nodded, knowing how he felt. I didn't want to speak of my mother because she was gone forever. "I understand, please forgive me." I said and moved back from him, instead leaned against a pillar. "You said your mother was part elf and what else?" I looked away and sighed, knowing I couldn't lie. "Wizard." "What did you say?" "She was the daughter of some elf woman and one of the blue wizards. I am unsure of which one."

"How do you know this?" "I died, but was given a choice to move on or return to this world. I returned and was shown my true past, visions. I don't think my mother even knew of her origins." he took a step toward me, then spoke. "Your grandmother was a full elf correct? She was pregnant by a blue wizard?" I nodded, but didn't understand why he seemed both in grief and angry. "What is wrong King Thranduil?" I asked, but he moved and sank into a chair, holding his face. "That damn wizard…" I caught his voice and then looked around.

"Are you saying my grandmother was your wife?" "My wife was lost a long time ago, yet we never recovered her body. We all just assumed the enemy had gotten her. I now know that the blue wizard found her and brought her back for himself." I realized what he was saying and leaned against the pillar again to keep from falling over. "She is alive?" "I do not know, I doubt it. I do not want you to have hope and be disappointed." I explained and he nodded. "That would mean that your mother and Legolas are half siblings. Which would make him your…" "Uncle? Are you kidding me, he looks my age!"

"He is far older than he appears. But yes that would mean you are our kin after all." I realized why they treated me different, why Legolas and I had a connection. I was more like his mother than he knew. I stared at the king for a moment, then he stood up. "Forgive me, I am not myself. Guard!" he called and a elf appeared. "Take her to the others, lock her up. Make sure Legolas stays away from her, they are not to speak." I went to say something, but his eyes stopped me. They looked like a storm raging between pure rage and pure sadness. I was pulled out in that moment and walked down to the cells. "Share." he ordered and opened a door to a cell, giving me a gentle push in.

"So much for her coming to rescue us." Dwalin said once the guard was gone as I sat on the bench, unable to speak. "Are you alright?" I blinked and saw Thorin leaning against the rock wall. I was in his cell! "Do you care?" I snapped and then saw his anger as he came over. He bent down into my face and stared me hard in the eyes, as if checking me for lies. He stood up straight and shrugged. "No." then moved away and didn't look at me again, allowing me to think to myself.

No words were spoken for a while, then they began to speak about the quest and I couldn't stop thinking about my grandmother, the queen of Mirkwood and Legolas's mother. I was royalty in my own kingdom, now I find out I am kin to the royalty of the Mirkwood elves. I was wrapped in my own world when Bilbo showed up to set us free. I felt horrible as soon as I saw him, because not once had I thought of him while we were attacked by spiders and captured. He unlocked our doors and then told us to follow him. I paused at the door and Thorin was quick to notice.

"Oh? Did you decide to stay here with the elves…again?" I narrowed my eyes at his harsh words, how dare he! "No. I don't want to stay here at all. I actually want to get out of here as fast as possible." I snapped and shoved him to the side, moving up behind Bilbo. I knew I was going to feel bad about how I treated Thorin later, but he was always treating me like this, even after he swore he wouldn't. I just needed to get away from here, never look back and never think of it again. It was all too much.

We followed the hobbit through the kingdom, staying close and quiet as possible, hoping to buy us as much time as we could. I realized we were not heading out, instead into the cellars and Kili noticed too. Bofur confronted Bilbo about it, but he just begged them to trust him, saying he knew what he was doing. We led us down behind a case of liquor and then we were all standing beside a stack of barrels. He asked us to get into the barrels, I stared at him, not understanding his logic.

Dwalin shoved past me and the others to get closer to Bilbo, saying that the elves you find us for sure. Bilbo shook his head, trying to assure us that he knew what he was doing and to please just trust him. I wanted to trust him, but like the dwarves, wasn't sure if it was the best idea. Bilbo turned to Thorin, but proceeded to tell us to do as Bilbo said. The dwarves grumbled to each other as they helped into the barrels. I climbed into a middle barrel and then we all stuck our heads out, looking for Bilbo to tell us what next. "What now?" someone asked and he replied, moving over to a lever.

"Hold your breath." he pushed it back with all his might and suddenly the floor gave way and we all began to roll, crashing over each other. I couldn't see where we were falling, but I held my breath, deciding to trust Bilbo now. We all crashed into water, then the barrels helped us shoot back up to the surface. The opening closed behind us and I didn't see Bilbo fall with us. "Where's Bilbo?" I asked and we all grabbed onto each other's barrels, not moving until the hobbit joined us.

We waited for a moment and then the opening slowly creaked open and a small figure came falling out, then slammed into the water. Bilbo surfaced and quickly grabbed onto Nori's barrel, trying to catch his breath. "Well done, Master Baggins." Thorin congratulated him and we started to paddle down the water. Soon we didn't have to paddle, the current carried us with ease. I saw a light and then Thorin shouted, "Hold on!" and then he vanished.

Each one of them followed after and I screamed as my barrel went off a mini waterfall thing, sending all of us crashing into raging waters. We all came up, gasping for breath and I turned to see Nori trying to hold on to Bilbo and keep his head above water. We went close enough to grab onto each other, the waters carrying us further apart. Ori went down a different drop than us, but then floated closer. I looked behind because Dwalin was staring hard and my eyes widened as I watch Legolas appear from a doorway.

He said something to another elf, who blew a horn. Legolas started down toward us, but I looked away as elves started shouting in elvish. One ran up and pulled a lever as we all came down. "No!" Thorin shouted as he crashed into a metal gate, stopping our movement out of the kingdom. We all smashed into each other as all of us hit the barrier, the water trying to force us forward, but the gate holding us back. The soldiers got ready for an attack on us, but I saw an arrow bury itself in the back of one of them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Watch out! There's Orcs!" Bofur yelled as they all appeared from the trees and came for the elves first, then us. One went for Nori, but thankfully Bilbo had his small sword and killed it before it got one of us. The dwarves had no weapons, yet were fighting them with no mercy. Kili jumped out of his barrel then jumped over the others, heading straight for the lever that would open the gate to free us.

An orc tried to slash at him, but he dodged and Dwalin yelled, throwing a Orc sword at him. He quickly stabbed the Orc and continued his way to the lever. I saw him fighting an Orc, another jumped down, about to get his back. Fili threw a sword and nailed the Orc, I was so surprised. I wasn't being attacked at the moment, but was being thrown around by the fighting around me.

I heard a yell and turned to see Kili right at the lever, but an arrow was sticking out of his leg. He groaned and then tried to pull it, but his strength was gone and he fell to the ground. Fili yelled for his brother, who didn't respond and I looked at Thorin, who breathed Kili's name in sadness. An Orc came up and went to finish Kili off, but an elvish arrow landed in its skull. I turned and saw a red-haired female elf coming straight for us, shooting and fighting multiple orcs.

I screamed as an orc grabbed my barrel, dunking me under the water as it tried to get to me. When I came back up I saw a flash of blonde hair and knew Legolas must be here too. Sure enough I looked around, trying to escape the orc and saw him staring at me, running and fighting his way to me. I was amazed by Legolas's talent of fighting, it was almost like he might be dancing. The orc grabbed my hair and jerked my head back, about to stab me as I cried out.

Legolas's arrow found the Orc's head and it died instantly. However the blade came down and sliced my shoulder, making me scream once again. I caught a glimpse of Kili pulling the lever and my vision started to get blurry. The gate opened, allowing the river to send us down the drop and setting us free of the attack. I barely got a chance to hold my breath as I went over. I came up and felt no pain in my shoulder, it was numb now. I blinked away the blurriness.

We continued down more drops, sending us rolling and dunking us over and over, all the while the orcs were sending arrows at us, trying to kill us as we crashed into the waters. I saw an orc aiming an arrow at me, but before it could shoot, another arrow slammed into itself body, killing it. I saw an Orc jumping for Balin in attack, but Thorin threw a spear and nailed it to a tree. It dropped its weapon, allowing Thorin to grab it and not be weaponless.

Thorin tossed it to Dwalin, who grabbed it, but quickly sent it to Nori, who threw it to Fili, allowing him to attack an orc as he passed it. They all worked together, helping each other and making sure everyone was safe. I went down another drop, I came up just in time to see Thorin, Dwalin, and Nori cutting a log that was covered in Orcs. It fell and they all crashed into the water. Dwalin threw his axe to Bombur, but an orc sent a spear into his barrel, throwing him up and onto the ground.

He rolled and crashed into the Orcs on the land, rolling right along with us as we floated. He landed on a piece filled with orcs and he stopped rolling. He kicked out his bottom and jumped up, fighting through his barrels cracks and holes. He spun in a circle, slicing the orcs as he did. He threw his weapons to the others, then jumped so nimbly into a barrel for his size that it was a surprise to me. We went down again, and when we surfaced, Legolas was there to, shooting the orcs as he balanced on Dwalin and Dori's heads.

I watched in awe as he quickly turned and moved to Dori's head alone, Dwalin was separated by a rock. All the while, he still continued his assault on the Orcs. He shot two with one arrow. He got back onto Dwalin's head along with Dori, but jumped off, onto a Orc and slide them down the ground, shooting another Orc, then took out some short-swords, fighting more Orcs. He jumped off, bouncing on top of the dwarves head as he moved ahead to stop the Orc's attacks. He jumped off their head, kicking an orc as he landed on the ground once more.

He started fighting three orcs there, but another was coming up behind him. "Legolas!" I screamed, trying to get his attention. I watched in horror as the Orc got ready to slice him, but a sword buried itself into the Orc, I turned and saw Thorin, weaponless, he had thrown his only weapon to save the elf. He turned his gaze to me, as if he felt my eyes on him. He narrowed his eyes and looked away, as if he didn't do it for me. I looked back at Legolas, hoping he was alright and he was staring at us as we floated away.

"Elisa…" I heard his voice as I passed him, flowing down, following the dwarves. I went to say something to him, but my barrel dunked me, as I came up I felt my shoulder start to ache in pain. We continued down, the waters calming and then just stopping completely, making us paddle to continue moving. "Make for the shore!" Thorin called out and we started moving toward it. It was difficult for me, my shoulder was sending sharp pains throughout my body.

They began to climb out, helping each other who needed it. I made my way over and Fili came over, pulling me up and out with ease. "Are you well Elisa?" I nodded and moved away from them, not wanting to bother them with my injury. Kili fell down and then started to check his leg, trying to stop the bleeding. "On your feet." Thorin said, not bothering to even check to make sure everyone was alright. I sat on a rock and glanced at my shoulder, the flesh was cut deep, but the bleeding looked like it was stopping on its own.

I pulled my shirt off, just wearing the brown undershirt. It didn't cover the wound completely, just enough that it wouldn't draw any attention to it. I grabbed my other shirt and ripped a piece off, trying to bind the wound so that it would bring to heal. The dwarves spoke amongst themselves as I did this, but the pain blocked out their words as I groaned quietly, trying to finish quickly.

"You have two minutes." I caught Thorin's words and felt him searching for me. I gripped the fabric and finished, almost crying out at the pain. I quickly threw water on the rocks, washing my blood away and tucked my ripped shirt into my belt as if it was just a rag. Thorin appeared before me and I stood up, trying to stand tall and strong, but my body just hurt. "What are you doing over here?" he asked in a hard tone and I shrugged, then winced at the pain.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, moving closer, but I backed away, leaning against a rock, trying to appear fine. "No. I'm fine just soaking wet." I said in an annoying tone, which he noticed and moved right into my face. He looked at me hard and then sighed. "I am glad you are not injured." he spoke in a soft tone and went to kiss me, but I moved my face back. He looked for a moment, then grabbed me and pressed his lips to mine hard, not giving me a chance to do anything.

I gasped at the grip he held on my shoulders and then groaned at the pain he caused. He jerked back, knowing the painful sounds I was making and released me. He stared at me and I tried to act like it was nothing, but his hands grabbed my shoulder again and I gasped and he moved my hair out of the way, showing my shoulder wound. "You are hurt. Why didn't you say anything?" "It is nothing Thorin, I have it figured out." he let me go, taking a step away.

"Oh, waiting for your blonde savior to come and aid you? Fix you up real good?" I realized what he was saying and shook my head no quickly. "Ok, first of all, that is very inappropriate of you to say that. And that is so far from the truth than you know. So just leave me be and go about your quest, it's far more important to you than I am." he blinked and went to say something, but I held up my hand. "You swore you would not treat me the way you used it. But when we were in the forest, you did and have ever since."

"Elisa I-" "Do not say anything else. I do not wish to speak to you at all anymore. I am not forgiving you for your words or actions." I pushed past him and moved to the others. As Ori was dumping water from his boot, I saw a dark figure pointing a bow at him. Everyone noticed and Dwalin went to attack him, only holding a large stick. The man quickly shot an arrow into the stick, right where Dwalin's chest was, stopping him. Kili went to throw a rock, but the man reloaded an arrow and shot it right out of his hand, making all of us freeze as he spoke.

"Do it again…and you're dead." no one moved except Balin, who started speaking to the man, asking where he was from. He asked if a barge that was docked nearby if it was for hire. He lowered his bow and then started pushing the barrels over toward the boat. We helped him, hoping to get in his good favor, not understanding why Balin was being so nice to the man that just attacked us. Once we were next to the boat, the man began to roll the barrels onto his boat, asking Balin why he would think that he would help us.

Balin skillfully played on the man's clothing, and then on his family, asking about his children. The man said he had two girls and a boy, at which Balin asked about his wife. The man looked sad and then said that she was, as if she was dead. Balin went to apologize, but Dwalin interrupted them, saying enough with this. The man asked about our hurry and I stepped forward to say something, but Thorin spoke first, asking why he wanted to know.

Balin said we were simple merchants, traveling to see kin in the mountains, but the man didn't seem to believe us. "We need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin asked, stepping in front of me. He touched one of the barrels, saying it didn't think our business with the elves went well. Then he spoke of his town, saying no one comes or goes except by the master. Said the master's business with King Thranduil would have us in chains to keep the peace.

Balin tried again after Thorin gave him the okay, but the man still was hesitant. After a minute of them talking, he said alright and we loaded onto the boat quickly, setting sail. The sky went foggy and gray as we continued down the lake. I stayed away from Thorin, instead sitting closer to the man as they didn't come near him. Thorin was standing the closest, but faced the other way so that he couldn't look at me I assumed. "Watch out!" Bofur called and I saw these tall rock tower like things come from nowhere.

The boatman moved with ease to steer the boat around them. "What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin growled, facing the man. "I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you…I would not do it here." he replied, not bothering to hid his annoyance. The dwarves went back to talking to themselves and then man glanced down at me, sitting almost at his feet. "I am Bard. What is your name?" "Elisa." I replied and tried to roll my shoulder, it was stiff.

"You are not a hobbit or a dwarf, so why are you here with these Dwarves?" I felt Thorin's eyes on me and my cheeks reddened with anger. "I am basically baggage, not a part of the company and just here for nothing. I am no concern of these dwarves. I was just dragged along." I said and then Thorin snorted and moved to the rest of them. I sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry, I was just angry. I am in the care of the Hobbit and was brought so that he was able to come."

"Should I be worried about these Dwarves?" he asked, watching me close for my response. "I do not even know why they brought the hobbit, I have no idea what we are doing at all. I must not be important enough to them." I explained and looked to the dwarves all grouped together, talking to each other. All of a sudden each of them started to stand up, staring off into the distance. I looked too and saw the same mountain from before, only it was so close, we were almost there.

Bard quickly moved from his spot down to the standing dwarves and I stayed put, ready to try to steer the boat if needed. "There are guards ahead." I caught his words and moved closer, standing closer to the dwarves to listen to his words. He told us to get into the barrels and wait for him as he docked the boat. We did it, and everyone whispered to each other as Bilbo watched Bard through a hole in his barrel.

"What?" Thorin asked and Dwalin spoke next, "The villain. He's selling us out." there were footsteps and a clanking sound, then suddenly fish started pouring onto our heads as we were buried under them. The boat began to move soon after that and we tried to breath through the fish, Bard kicked a barrel next to me, saying for us to be quiet, we were passing the gate. Bard then spoke to someone he called Percy about papers and his trip, the man called Percy seemed to be fine with all that and I thought we were through.

We heard a different voice and then Bard sighed beside us, speaking to the man who showed up. He called him Alfrid and spoke of the need of food in the town, but this Alfrid didn't seem to care at all. I felt my anger begin to get to me, after all my kingdom was once like that, in need of food and money. It was hard on the people and made me mad when others acted as if it wasn't their problem.

I tried to get a hold of my breathing, trying to calm down, but it was hard when the man told some guards to dump the fish into the water. I realized that we were going to be discovered and my anger quickly left. Bard spoke to Alfrid about the master's business and rioting. Alfrid said for the men to stop dumping and I nearly sighed. They spoke for another moment then the boat began to move forward and I knew we were safe for that moment.

We stayed still and stayed quiet until he docked the boat again, then kicked a barrel over. I heard the others getting out and pushed the fish off of my body and climbed out with the help of Balin. "You didn't see them. They were never here." Bard spoke to a man beside the man, then said he could keep the fish for nothing. "Follow me." he said and quickly began to move through the town. We moved for a while, staying together and keeping to the shadows.

"Da!" a boy called and met Bard in a small shack. "Our house…it's being watched." he said to us and then Bard looked around. He bought a few things from a man nearby and then led us to a small area, telling the others the plan and then we all climbed into the water. It was freezing and I had to keep my mouth closed to keep my teeth from chattering. We waited and waited for a while, then Dwalin went first, climbing out of the toilet of Bard's home.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

The boy helped Bilbo out and then myself, telling us to head upstairs. He sat us around his house, a fire was going and trying to keep the house warm. "Come with me." he spoke to me and I followed him, he led me to a room. "There are some of my wife's clothes in here, so that you can dry yours." then he disappeared to hand out clothes to the dwarves, leaving me standing alone. I moved to the closet and opened it to see some clothes.

I grabbed a pair of warm pants and a tunic of a pretty blue. I pulled my clothes off, being careful of my shoulder. I slipped into the pants and then pulled the shirt over just as the door opened to show Thorin looking confused and worried. I blinked at him and then he got his self together enough to speak. "You are not with the others, why?" I gestured to my clothes. "I will not undress around men. No matter the race." I said and he stood up straight. "Well get back with the others now that you are dressed."

He turned and left without another word, I groaned and rolled my eyes at him. I stayed up there for a few more minutes, just to make him mad at his trying to boss me around. Once I felt like I could go downstairs, I did, just in time to see Thorin demand Bard to give him what they paid for. "Wait here." Bard said and disappeared. I moved over to the fire and sat my clothes down to dry. "That's my mothers." the boy said, coming over to me. "Yes, your father said I could wear them until my clothes are dry." I explained and a small girl came over and gave me a cup to drink.

Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Balin were all whispering to each other in a group to the side when Bard returned. He dropped the weapons on the table, opening the wrapping and revealing some of the oddest looking weapons. They didn't look like much as the dwarves checked them, Bard was explaining that they might not be much but they would save their lives if needed. Gloin and the others said it was a joke and that wasn't what they paid for.

Bard explained that the iron-forged weapons were under lock and key, no one could get to them. "Thorin…why not take his offer and go? I've made due with less…so have you." Balin tried to reason, but Bard said that we weren't going anywhere. I thought he meant he was turning us in or something, but soon he said it was because the house was being guarded as was all the others. He said we had to wait until nightfall and then went outside to check something.

We all sat down, waiting for nightfall as Bain, his son, went to talk to his father. "Do not let them leave." I heard Bard say and then he took off running, leaving us with his children. He didn't return for a while, and the dwarves were talking about going to the armory to steal the weapons we needed. Once the sun was going down, we left, not allowing his children to stop us from our mission. We made our way to the building and then some of us made a ladder for the others to climb up.

I went up with the others, knowing I would be quiet and able to fight if needed. It was Bilbo, myself, Nori, Thorin, Bofur and Kili grabbing weapons. "Are you alright?" Thorin asked Kili as we loaded his arms with weapons. I knew his leg must be hurting, because my shoulder still gave me trouble lifting and even moving it. He assured Thorin he was fine, but then fell down the stairs, crashing with the weapons and making enough noise to wake the town.

"Run!" I heard one of the dwarves yell from outside, then we tried to arm ourselves from the guards that appeared quicker than we thought, holding their weapons at our necks before we even had a chance. We were forced into the town square, to await the master of the town for judgment. "What is the meaning of this?" the master called, throwing on a large jacket as he came out. "We caught them stealing weapons, sire." the leader of the guard said and the master looked amused.

"Hold your tongue!" Dwalin said, stepping forward after a man that sounded familiar insulted us. "You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin…son of Thrain, son of Thror!" he said, gesturing to Thorin, who also stepped forward. The crowd starting murmuring to each other, I couldn't exactly tell what they said. "We are the Dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland." It had begun to snow as they spoke and even the master seemed surprised by what Thorin said, although I was confused.

Thorin turned and spoke to the crowd instead of the master, saying how he remembered the town in the past, it was better than this, he would see the old days returned. The way he spoke made me see him differently, he was honest, brave, strong and truthful. He was completely sure he would reclaim his land and bring riches to help this town. The crowd cheered and seemed happy until Bard shoved through the crowd, saying Thorin would bring death to the town.

"Dragon fire and ruin." he said and I took a step back, now confused about what Bard was saying about a dragon. Thorin didn't seem surprised or even swayed by Bard, instead choosing his words right and said he promised that all would share in the wealth of the mountain if we succeeded. Bard then tried to get the crowd to listen, but Alfrid and the Master chose that moment to cut in and tell everyone about Bard's ancestor that was the Lord of Dale, who failed to kill the dragon.

Bard walked up to Thorin, then spoke in a barely controlled voice. "You have no right. No right to enter that mountain." Thorin spoke loud enough for us to hear in a calm tone. "I have the only right." he then turned and faced the master, asking what was his answer to our mission. He said welcome to us and called Thorin King under the mountain, to which Thorin stepped up and faced the whole town, looking very much like a king.

The whole town celebrated with us, giving us food, wine, clothes, weapons, everything they thought we might need. I was holding my glass, standing out on the terrace, trying to think clearly about what I had just learned. The dwarves were drinking and singing and talking and have a good time, but I couldn't even be happy for them. I cared for Thorin, but his only concern was for the quest, which was to reclaim Erebor, his kingdom, from a dragon. It was all a lot to think about at the moment.

I was royalty in my kingdom, related to the royalty of the Elves of Mirkwood, and cared deeply for the King under the Mountain. I sighed and leaned against the railing, unable to figure out everything. I was just a normal girl back in my kingdom, never knew I was part wizard or part elf. I never knew I had powers I couldn't control or who my grandparents truly were. I was lost to myself, no idea who I really was.

"Are you alright girlie?" a drunk man came out, getting really close to me and ran his fingers down the dress that the Master gave me. It was simple, long sleeves and a tight waist, a pale blue and slightly lower cut. "Leave me alone." I snapped, but he didn't seem to hear me, running his fingers up to my shoulders and started down to my chest. I went to jerk away, but suddenly his hands were off me and he was thrown to the ground. I looked and saw Thorin standing over the man.

"Get away from her and stay away." he spoke in a voice I knew was so filled with rage that he was barely holding it in. the man got up and moved away, leaving me and Thorin standing out there alone. He turned to me and took a step, holding his hands by his sides. "Did he bother you?" I couldn't speak, but instead sat my goblet down on the railing. "Not anymore he isn't, thank you." I spoke in a small voice, unsure of what to say to him now, unsure of how to act, unsure of where we stood with each other.

He moved in front of me, staring at me with those blue eyes. "I saw your surprise when you learned of our mission. Are you fearful of the dragon?" I blinked and realized he didn't think I was confused about his status, but scared of the dragon, which I also was. I nodded and opened my mouth to speak, but he stopped me with his finger. "Do not fear, I will protect you, Elisa." he moved his fingers and traced my jawbone before dropping his hands.

"I am fearful of the dragon, but my surprise was also of your true past." he blinked at me in confused, he didn't understand. I bowed slightly and he quickly caught on, smiling at me. "Oh, I am sorry you didn't know I was a prince." "Now a king." I corrected and he looked out into the night, probably trying to see the mountain through the mist. "Our quest isn't completed yet, so as of now, I am just a dwarf, standing outside with a beautiful woman."

His words caught me off guard and I slid my goblet off the railing, sending it into the water below. "Opps." I said stupidly and he laughed. "You are very clumsy, have I ever told you that?" I shook my head, but then started remembering all the times I tripped or fell or did something stupid. "I remember you fell down the stairs of the Hobbit's home and crashed into me. It was the first time we met." he turned and stared into my eyes. I blushed, remembering that I couldn't take my eyes off him and then remembered that I was barely dressed when we met.

"Yes, that was an interesting way to meet." I replied, unsure of what to say. His hand found mine on the railing and held it gently. "I truly am sorry for my actions in the forest, it was difficult to think clearly." I nodded, knowing it was hard for me to think clearly when we were in that strange place. "Will you forgive me?" I thought for a moment, then nodded, which made him smile and tighten his hold on my hand.

"I will forgive your actions in the forest…however, that does not mean I forgive you for the way you treated me in the elven kingdom." I said and he lost his smile, instead furrowing his brow and dropping my hand. "You know them. I do not like elves." I thought for a moment, then decided he should know that I didn't really know them. "I do not know Thranduil, the first time we met was when we were brought to him. How could you think that?" "They treated you differently, not just because you are a woman. You mean something to them."

He paused and then gripped the railing in his fist. "I saw the way that elf watched you, the way he stared and protected you…" he seemed frustrated and angry, I wasn't sure at whom. I knew he was talking about Legolas, so I didn't know how to explain that without telling him about my past, which I wasn't ready to talk about. "He protected me because I was a prisoner, he didn't want the orcs hurting any of us." "He went out of his way to protect just you. You even called out to him, trying to warn him."

I knew he must think there was something between Legolas and myself, but I just couldn't tell him exactly why I wanted to protect him. "Thorin, please." I said, taking his hand in my own, making him look at me. "Believe me when I say, there is nothing between myself and Legolas. Do not worry." he stared at me for a while, then nodded, holding my hand tight. "Elisa, do you still care for me now that you know of my comings?"

I blinked and almost laughed, if only he knew of my own, I would probably have to beg him to be with me. Yet here he was, acting unsure of himself and looking to me for answers. "Of course I do, feelings like these do not just vanish." I breathed and moved closer to him, touching his face with my free hand. "Do you still care for me? Even though you really know nothing about me?" I asked, scared of what he might ask of my past.

"Elisa, I do, I feel that I care for you deeply and wish you to be near me always." I was surprised by his soft words and he gently pressed his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. He quickly moved away, leaving me standing there like a fool. "Thorin?" I asked and he moved to the doors, then shut them. "I do not wish the others to know just yet. Allow me this." he said and I nodded, wanting to figure some things out myself. Thorin moved back to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

We just stayed like that, staring into the others eyes and said nothing. I was honestly scared to say anything, because it seemed that every time we got closer, words ruined everything. After what seemed like forever, he glanced away, hearing loud voices and some things crashing. "They must be having a good time." I said, smiling at the doors, but Thorin was frowning now. "Or a fight has broken out." he released me and then moved to the doors, cracking them.

He motioned me forward and I saw the most bizarre things happening inside. Kili and Fili were arm wrestling each other, while Bombur and Bifur was throwing food to each other. Balin and Dwalin were head butting each other every few minutes and then play fighting, hitting each other. Bofur was under a table, chugging back mug after mug of drink, while Oin and Gloin were jumping after each other over the tables. The town-folks didn't seem to mind though. Nori, Ori, and Dori were all locking arms and spinning around in circles to see who would be the last one standing.

I had to hold back my laughter, but it was difficult seeing them act so differently then the way they normally do. I watched for a moment longer and then pain ran through my head, I blinked and saw flashes of the dwarves celebrating and then a dark night, a fire, dwarves chasing me through the trees, tearing at my clothes, covering my mouth as I tried to scream. I quickly backed away from the door, unable to get the images out of my mind, I hit the railing and Thorin turned to me.

"Elisa are you alright?" I shook my head, trying to make them stop. I heard footsteps and all I could think about was that night, those thick hands grabbing me, jerking me around, touching me. I felt hands similar gently touch my arm and I whimpered, scared of what was to come. The hands traveled up and then touched my cheek, wiping away tears I didn't know I was shedding. "Hey…" I heard in a deep gruff voice and was just about to scream and try to run, ready to try to survive.

I was jerked into a hug, the hands were smoothing out my hair and rubbing my back softly. I felt my body relax into it and then I heard his voice. "It's alright Elisa… nothing is going to hurt you. I will protect you with my life." the words were deep and meaningful, making me open my eyes for the first time since the pain. Blue eyes were staring back at me, filled with worry and determination. I sighed and leaned against Thorin, crying hard and gripping his sleeves tight.

He held me close, allowing me to get myself together, to stop crying before we spoke anymore words. I finally sniffled for the final time and looked up at him. "Forgive me. I do not know what came over me." I went to explain, but he shook his head. "It was the memories corrects?" I nodded and fought back more tears. "I do not know why I can never forget that awful night." he rubbed my back again and smiled at me. "Perhaps one day you will. For now…allow me to make you think of something better." he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine before I could say anything.

My mind cleared of everything except for the way Thorin made me feel. His body pressed against mine and his grip on me was gentle, yet strong, letting me know that he would always be there for me. We broke apart for air and he smiled at me, I giggled and blushed, I never thought I would care for someone like this. "I-" I went to say something, but he pressed his fingers to my mouth.

"No more talk tonight. We have to leave first light." he turned and stared at the door, "I must get the company ready, there can be no more delays." he pulled away from me and walked to the door. "I will come for you once I am finished. Perhaps I can escort you to your room again." I nodded and leaned against the rail as he went inside. His eyes lingering on me as he closed the door. I sighed and nearly sank to the ground from Thorin's kisses.

I waited for a moment longer before smoothing out my dress and walking back inside. The party had died down a bit, probably from the dwarves making their way to their rooms. I did see some of them lingering around, still drinking and talking. I walked past the others, heading out into the halls to head for my room, I felt drained and tired. I turned the hallway and froze when I saw Balin, Dwalin and Thorin in a small group, whispering to each other.

I moved closer, trying to hear what their conversation was about. I slipped behind a suit of armor and listened as hard as I could, hoping I wouldn't get caught. "Thorin he shouldn't go." "I understand, but he has every right to go, you know that." who were they talking about. Balin sighed and shook his head. "I fear for Kili's wound, I noticed him earlier, he is in pain, he refuses to let anyone look at it. It could very well be worse than we know."

"Ah brother, the lad is fine. He should be with the rest of us. He would tell us if he was hurt." Dwalin said and clapped his hands onto Balin's shoulders, then laughed. "Let's go brother, leave Thorin be about this nonsense. Let's go back for a drink." he began to pull him away from Thorin, finally I guess Balin gave up and their footsteps trailed away. I heard a deep sigh from Thorin and peeked around to see him. He was rubbing his forehead and looked torn. I stepped out from my spot and he turned and looked surprised.

"Elisa?" I stepped over to him, watching him closely. "Are you alright Thorin?" he nodded and looked where Balin and Dwalin left. "Balin believes Kili is hurt more than he speaks. Dwalin disagrees. I do not know what to do." I thought for a moment, then touched his arm. "You are a prince, going to be a king, you must make these choices and believe in them. This is something only you can decide on, think of what Kili would want…and want Kili needs."

He stared at me for a moment, then nodded, sighing again. "I believe in what Balin says, but I am worried that Kili would never forgive me." I laughed and shook my head. "I have been with your company since we set out for this quest. I have watched all of you, everything you all do, you do for each other. You worry for one another, you watch each others backs and defend each other. Not once have I seen anything unforgiving about a single one of you."

Thorin grabbed my waist and pulled me against him. "You are amazing." he caressed my cheek and then kissed me, making my mind spin. I pulled away and looked around, fearful we would be seen. "Thorin, someone could see. You said-" "I know what I said, but I can't help it. I care for you and want you to always know it." I smiled at him, then wrapped my arms around his neck. "Then perhaps you should remind me, I seem to be forgetting." he laughed, then pulled me against a dark wall, pressing our bodies as close as he could.

"Let me show you." he breathed his hot breath onto my face and I giggled, then he kissed my lips, but quickly moved down to my neck and ran his fingers through my hair. He continued his kisses, trailing along my neck and over to my shoulders, then back up and to the other side. I let a moan slip out of my mouth and suddenly we came crashing onto the ground. I gasped under the weight of Thorin on top of me. We were squinting at the bright light, but Thorin got up and helped me up. We turned to see us in a doorway, someone had opened a door, making us fall.

The man and woman was staring at us, my face must have been beet red because they just kept looking between Thorin and myself. "I never realized the King Under the Mountain had a queen." the man said, the woman just shook her head. I realized what they were saying and quickly shook my head, backing away from everyone. "W-What?" I looked at Thorin, who honestly didn't seem fazed at the people or what they spoke about. He turned to face me, but I shook my head again and took off running.

I found my room and slammed the door, sinking against it, breathing heavily. "Why didn't he say anything…" I asked myself, unable to think straight. How could I let anything like that happen, those people probably thought my running away meant I was nothing but a slut. I knew I wouldn't be able to show my face again, I would be stuck in this room forever. I sat there, trying to fight the tears from falling, but it was pointless, they flowed down my cheeks, falling onto my lap.

*Knock knock* I snapped my head up, surprised by the sudden knocking at my door. "Elisa? Are you in there?" Thorin's voice came and I froze, unable to move or say anything. "Elisa? Please let me in." I tried to form words, but it seemed impossible, I shuffled to my feet and heard him sigh. "Forgive me for my actions, I thought you were alright with it." I swung the door opened, grabbed his arm and jerked him in, slamming the door behind.

"Elisa?" he asked again when he realized I still said nothing. "Why did you say nothing?" I asked and he cocked his head to the side, confused. "I do not know what you mean." "Those people believe that we are together as in King and Queen…" I mumbled, blushing at the very thought. He threw his head back laughing at me. I stared and after a moment, he just smiled at me. "You care of what people say?" "Thorin of course I do. Women are marked with words for their actions. I will not be marked like that. In my homeland, woman are pure until marriage, until they find someone to spend the rest of their life with."

"And if they do not remain pure?" I paused and thought about what he might be thinking, I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes. "They are marked with the words of harlot, slut, whore, tainted, ruined, I could keep going but I shall not. I will not have those words forced upon me." he didn't say anything, just watched me as I stood there, my arms sinking in holding myself instead of seeming mad. I wasn't sure what he was going to do or say, but then he took a step toward me, caressed my face, kissed my cheek and walked past me, opened the door and closed it behind him, bidding me a quiet goodnight.

I turned and faced the door, hoping he would come back, explain his actions to me, hold me close and tell me everything would be alright. Yet I stood there for an hour and not a single sound came near my door. I sighed and undressed, climbed into bed and waited for sleep. I rolled over and faced the ceiling, hoping my answers would be written up there, but nothing. I tossed and turned for another hour before I slipped into a dreamless sleep, finally just shutting my mind off.

I was woke up to a banging on my door, I wiped my eyes and walked over to it, opened it to see a disgruntled Bilbo breathing heavy. "Elisa, we must go now, we are just about to leave." I yawned, then realized what he was saying and quickly shut the door, saying I would be ready in just a few minutes. I quickly dressed into a pair tight riding pants and a simple white tunic. I threw my hair into a messy ponytail and pulled on my boots, knowing we would be walking a good distance once we crossed the lake. I threw my stuff into my pack and then almost ran Bilbo over as I opened the door.

"Let's go!" I said, pulling him with me as we ran down the halls. He was pulled away to get some weapons and armor or something, leaving me standing next to Kili and Fili. "Rushed this morning?" Fili asked, nodding to my hair. I laughed and nodded, trying to fix it. "Yeah, I'm sure I was almost left." we began our way to the boat as people cheered us on. I saw Balin and Thorin talking to each other as they walked, helping others into the boat.

I was just about to climb in when Thorin placed his arm across Kili's chest, saying he wasn't coming with us. "We must travel at speed. You will slow us down." I was in the boat now and watched from my spot, Kili didn't seem to believe what Thorin was saying. "What are you talking about? I'm coming with you." "Not now." Thorin said, I could hear the stress in his tone, he didn't want to have to tell Kili to stay behind, but knew it was for the best.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Kili stared at Thorin, unable to understand, Fili had caught on and was watching them both closely. "I'm going to be there when that door is opened. When we first look upon the Halls of our Fathers, Thorin." "Kili, stay here." Thorin said, lowering his voice and trying to reason with Kili, I watched next to Fili, who seemed to be getting restless. "Rest. Join us when you're healed." he said and Kili's face changed to disbelief and then saddness, but Thorin couldn't take the looks any longer and turned away, going back to loading the boat.

Oin said he would stay with Kili, that his duty was to the wounded. "Uncle." Fili said, leaving my side and going to Thorin. "We grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You cannot take that away…from him!" "Fili!" Kili called, trying to stop his brother from fighting his battles for him. Fili just ignored him and continued, "I will carry him if I must!" "One day you will be king and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one Dwarf. Not even my own kin." Thorin said, his voice hard and unmoving.

Fili looked at his brother and decided, he climbed off the boat, Thorin grabbing him, trying to stop him. "You belong with the company." "I belong with my brother!" Fili snapped back and jerked away, moving to his brother's side, unable to see what Thorin was doing. The rest of the party climbed in and I counted, then noticed we were missing a dwarf…Bofur. I went to say something, but the boat already was moving and I knew we wouldn't be able to turn back for him. He would have to remain with the others.

The dwarves took turns rowing the boat as we crossed the lake, ever closer to the mountain and Thorin's kingdom. I sat toward the back, Thorin had not spoken a word to me at all, didn't look at me, just kept his eyes on his mission. I didn't speak, only watched as we came closer to the shore. Once we made it to the shore, we unloaded the weapons and then started our trek up the hills and pathways to the city that was once called Dale.

We walked and walked for what seemed like hours, then suddenly Thorin took off running, seeing the ruined city. They all gathered forward to see how close we were to finishing the quest as Bilbo asked what this place was. "The desolation of Smaug." Balin said and Thorin cut in, saying we had to hurry and get to the mountain to find the hidden door we were looking for. I realized at the same time as Bilbo, who asked if this is where we were supposed to meet Gandalf. "We were supposed to wait for him." I said and Dwalin told me to be quiet.

Thorin said we were on our way and then they all took off running, not worrying about Gandalf and his well-being. We were told to search everywhere for the secret entrance, splitting up and covering every inch of ground to find it. I was sitting on a rock not far from where Bilbo was walking, resting for a moment, when he yelled he found it. All the dwarves came running for us, Thorin was very pleased with Bilbo, but then ordered us all to start climbing to find where the door will be.

The sun began to set as we finally made it up the stairways and to a small area. "This must be it." Thorin said, running forward to a wall where the fading sunlight was shining. I waited for the others next to Bilbo, unsure of what we were supposed to do now, how could we open a hidden door? He held up a key as he said that the doubters would rue this day, letting the dwarves cheer.

The others began to search the wall, trying to find a key-hole as Thorin recited some words about the hidden door. The sun was fading fast as Dwalin continued his search of the door. Thorin told Nori to go take a look with some tools, but he couldn't hear anything with Dwalin banging on the stone. "Break it down!" Thorin shouted, sending the dwarves with swords and axes pounding away at the rock.

He turned to me, a frown on his face and determination in his eyes. "Use magic to open it!" I blinked and then shook my head. "Thorin, you know I can't control it. I don't even know how to use it." I explained and he came over. "Are you apart of this quest?" "Yes." I said without hesitation and he snorted at me. "Then act like it. Use your magic to break the door open." Balin came over to aid me, but Thorin just turned away, saying, "Your being here in pointless then."

I was shocked by his words and felt the tears coming, but Bilbo came to my side, taking my hand. "It's okay, he's just upset. It will be alright." he began to say to me, trying to make me feel better. I gripped his hand tight and watched as the dwarves failed to break it down before the sun was gone. Thorin pulled out a map, asking Balin what they missed, he shook his head, saying we've lost the light. The dwarves looked disappointed and I felt sorry for them, this quest must have meant a lot to them and now they have lost their chance.

Balin began to motion for the others to start the trek down, but Bilbo stepped away, saying we couldn't just give up. I walked over to the wall and looked at it, it looked like a chuck of the mountain, I could see nothing different about it from the rest of the mountain. Thorin looked at me standing next to the wall, his face showing utter hopelessness and I felt my heart begin to ache at the look he gave me. I felt it was my fault because I was part wizard and couldn't use magic to help him.

He turned away and dropped the key, the last of his hope falling with it as it clanked against the rocks. I felt the echo through my body and let a single tear fall, then saw the dark sky in front of us. He gave the map to Bilbo and walked past him, heading back down the mountain. I moved away from the wall, toward the edge and the clouds were all over the sky, blocking out everything. I heard Bilbo mumbling to himself as he moved around, I felt something stirring in the pit of my stomach.

I turned to see Bilbo say it's the moon, I realized what he meant and then felt a surge of hope and power flow through me. We figured it out, the door was still able to be opened. I looked up, hoping to see the moon shining through, but the clouds were just too thick. "The moon…" I said and then closed my eyes, moving my eyes out in front of me, picturing the clouds blowing away so that the light would shine on us. "Elisa!" Bilbo called after yelling for the others to come back and I opened my eyes to see the clouds moving bit by bit and the moonlight slowly shining on the wall.

We watched the door appear and the keyhole reveal itself. "The key!" we said together and began to search for it. I swore it was right here, where Thorin was just standing. I saw Bilbo find it, but then he almost kicked it off the edge, but a large boot caught the string in time. We stared at Thorin, who said nothing to us, only stared in awe at the door. He picked it up and I noticed the rest of the dwarves had returned, all staring at the door with hope.

Thorin walked forward and slid the key in, it was a perfect fit and he turned it, sending a thump through our ears. He gave it a good push and then out of nothing, a door appeared and I felt my heart soar, he did it, his mission was complete and he was happy. I realized what that might mean and my heart sank quickly, he was going to leave, he was going to become King and I would return to my homeland.

They began to go into the doorway, I stayed put, unable to make my feet move. Thorin was King under the mountain, he would have to be here, I was the princess of my kingdom and was needed at home to become Queen. I wanted to be with Thorin, but had a duty to my people just as he did. I watched them walk inside and shook my head, refusing to think about that at the moment, instead following after them.

"The Arkenstone." I heard Balin say to Bilbo as I entered the mountain. My body tensed up and I felt a sharp pain in my head the second I passed the threshold. I grabbed my head and sank to my knees. Nori and Dori came over to me and were speaking to me, but my mind was spinning and the pain was too much. I wanted to cry out, but my body wouldn't allow it. "I'm alright…" I breathed after a moment and they nodded, moving back to the group. I waited until the pain stopped before moving, I stood up and saw Bilbo and Balin heading off into a pathway.

"What's going on?" I asked in a quiet voice, but no one answered me, only watched as they disappeared. "Are you alright?" Dori asked, coming back to check on me. "I am, just a pain in my head. No need to worry." I explained and he nodded, leaving me to rest. After a few minutes, Balin returned without Bilbo and I got up and went to him. "Where's Bilbo?" "Do to his job." Thorin said and nodded to Balin, who moved away from me, letting us be alone.

The others walked back outside and Thorin took my elbow, coming close to my face. "Are you well? Why did you fall to the ground?" "Oh? You saw that?" I said, turning my face away, unable to explain. "I did, now tell me why it happened." "I'm not sure. But it is gone and I am fine." I said, but his eyes bore into mine and I felt my heart begin to race. Was he going to kiss me here, in front of everyone?

He didn't kiss me, only stared, as if his eyes would be able to tell if I was really alright. After a moment, he backed away and went to the others outside. I paused at the doorstep and felt pure fear run through me, something was going on…something was about to happen. I crossed it and no pain came to me this time, only the breeze blowing around me.

We waited and waited for a while, I guess for Bilbo to come back from whatever his 'job' was. I felt my fear spike again and then a rumbling came from the mountain, shaking the ground and making the Dwarves jump up. "Was that an Earthquake?" Dori asked and Balin faced us all, saying, "That, my lad…was a dragon." I realized why I was scared, I had forgotten all about the dragon that was supposed to be in the mountain.

We saw bright lights coming the door and I knew they were flames, the dragon was awake and furious. "What about Bilbo?" Ori asked and Thorin turned to us all, "Give him more time." Balin stepped over to Thorin, asking time for what, to be killed. "You're afraid." Thorin accused Balin, who clearly agreed. "I fear for you. A sickness lies upon that treasure hoard. A sickness which drove your grandfather mad!" Balin said, but it didn't seem to faze Thorin, who only said he wasn't his grandfather.

"You're not yourself. The Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in there-" "I will not risk this quest for the life of one burglar." Thorin cut him off and I felt rage filling me, how could Thorin be so heartless. "Bilbo. His name is Bilbo." Balin responded, his eyes showing worry and disappointment. I felt my heart hurt for Balin, he clearly thought of Thorin as a son or something, yet here he was, acting as if no one was more important that this stupid mountain.

I let my rage build, my body moving closer to the door as I felt my skin begin to burn. "If you will do nothing, Thorin Oakenshield…then I will save my friend." I said and watched them all turn to me, some mumbling, some gasping and Thorin just staring. I looked down and saw the flames licking my skin as I backed up. "Elisa, no. You might be able to use fire sometimes, but Dragon's fire is different, you will be nothing but ash if it consumes you." Balin reasoned but I shook my head.

"Bilbo is worth it. I would give my life over and over for his anytime. I am not heartless." I said the last bit as I met Thorin's eyes, which flashed with emotion before I turned and took off down the hall. I ran and ran, feeling the heat of the flames as I continued toward where I saw Bilbo and Balin go earlier. I heard footsteps behind me, but didn't stop, they wouldn't touch me without being burned, they would not stop me from protecting Bilbo Baggins.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

I skidded to a stop before I ran off the side and Thorin came running quickly behind me. We both stared in amazement at the gold and jewels covering the floors and overflowing from everywhere. I turned to look at Thorin, who seemed to be back to his old self, but something in his eyes was hungry, wanting all this gold and wanting to be King Under the Mountain. I was just about to say something to him when I heard movement behind us, we turned and saw Bilbo come running toward us.

"You're alive!" Thorin said and Bilbo quickly got up to us, saying "Not for much longer." Thorin moved beside him, both standing right by the door that led back to the others. "Did you find the Arkenstone? The Arkenstone." "The dragon is coming." Bilbo said, breathing heavily. "Did you find it?" Thorin asked, his eyes searching Bilbo's for any cluse or sign that he had found it. I moved toward them as Bilbo went to move past Thorin, saying we had to get out.

Thorin threw his sword up, blocking the path from Bilbo, then turned the blade and backed Bilbo up. His eyes were hard and unlike anything I had seen in Thorin. "Thorin." Bilbo and I spoke at the same time, not understanding what was wrong with him. Thorin backed him up further and further, getting close to the edge as he stared the Hobbit down. I went to move between them, but saw it, it was huge and fear ran through me, halting my movement.

Thorin and Bilbo saw it too, shifting their eyes to the beast. Thorin's eyes went wide and then he quickly moved Bilbo and myself behind him, moving his sword into position for attack. The second after that, the other dwarves all came running out from the hall and took a moment to realize what was going on. At that very moment, the dragon launched itself toward us, sending gold flying and moving with such speed that I knew we would be dead before we had a chance to run.

"You will burn!" it roared and then Thorin and Dwalin shouted for us to run, but my feet wouldn't move. Balin shoved me down the stairs as they all jumped, barely escaping the fire blast. We all hit piles of gold and they all got up fast and Dwalin grabbed my arm, pulling me with him. We were all in a room when I heard Thorin's screaming, I went to run for him, hoping my fire would save me from the dragons, but his body came falling and rolling onto the ground in front of us.

He threw his coat off, jumping up and quickly telling us to come on, as if he did stuff like this all the time. I saw in that moment, he was truly a leader and a King. He led us through the halls and rooms, trying to find somewhere, I didn't know, I just wanted to escape this place with my life. I wasn't ready to die, and I really didn't want to die by dragon fire. Thorin was walking us down a path, except it was completely exposed and we were going to be found by the dragon for sure.

Thorin and the others were speaking about the dragon, saying we had lost him. Thorin said we were headed to the western guardroom, saying there might be a way out. We were about half-way across when I heard it, a single coin of gold hit the path right in front of Bilbo. Everyone froze and prayed that we weren't discovered, we looked up and saw the dragon right above us, searching the level one higher. Thorin motioned for us to move and we followed, hoping we might survive this.

We made it, the dragon didn't see us and we ran as fast as we could, trying to get to the guardroom and get out of the mountain. We turned the corner and Thorin led us into the room…although it wasn't what we were hoping for. From wall to wall there was dusty rotted bodies, men, women, children, it was awful. I lifted my hand to my mouth to keep from crying out, it was horrible, their faces writhed and decayed. They must have come here, hoping for the way out.

I looked up and saw the way they wanted was collapsed, rocks everywhere. All the dwarves, seeing their kin like this, made them all lose their hope for escape. I thought about giving up too, but a part of me said to myself that this was not going to be the end for any of us. At that moment, Thorin walked forward, saying that he was not going to die like this. "Cowering. Clawing for breath." he turned to us all with determination in his eyes. "We make for the forges." "He'll see us, sure as death." Dwalin said, not believing we would make it.

"Not if we split up." he said and Balin shook his head, coming forward. "Thorin…we'll never make it." he spoke in a tone that was filled with sorrow. "Some of us might. Lead him to the forges. We kill the dragon. If this is the end in fire…then we will all burn together." They huddled together after a moment and began to form their plan. I watched and felt my fear begin to rise as I knew they would want me to help, I didn't want to go near that dragon at all, let alone lead him somewhere.

"Elisa, you will go with Dwalin…" I shook my head as soon as I heard Thorin speak, I would not be leaving at all. He came over to me, probably seeing the fear in my eyes. "Do not fear the dragon. I said I would protect you…which is why you will come with me instead." he decided and I tried to shake my head, but his hands found my face. "You will come with me, so no more worrying." then he turned and told the others what to do.

We ran out of the room, Thorin leading, me right behind him, Bilbo behind me and Balin coming up last. "Flee." I heard to our left and thought I saw the dragon in a cave, but couldn't stop to see. "There is…nowhere to hide." he spoke, coming toward us, then I heard Ori shouting, "Behind you! Come on!" Dori, Ori, and Bombur took off running as the dragon turned it's attention on them instead of us. We took off running again and before the dragon could catch Ori and them, Dwalin shouted from somewhere else, pulling the dragon's attention to them.

The dragon almost had them, but Bifur and Gloin got his attention as they ran toward something. The dragon blasted fire right at them and I swear there was no way possible that they were still alive. We ran and ran, hoping the others would make it out alright, when Balin quickly turned to a doorway, Bilbo stopping with him. "Thorin! Elisa!" Bilbo called to us, when we stopped and turned, the dragon came into our view, looking more angry than ever before.

"Follow Balin!" Thorin said and I went to go to them, but the flames were coming at us, making Thorin grab my waist and take off running, jumping into what seemed to be a huge hole. He grabbed something with his free hand and we started spinning downward, I looked up and almost screamed as the dragon as toward us, teeth like razors. "Thorin!" I heard Dwalin shout and smash his axe against some machine. We stopped moving with a jerk, then we were shot upward.

We went right by the dragon's eye and I swear I couldn't move because I was so fearful. He quickly turned and started his way back toward us, leaping and grabbing our rope with his teeth. He pulled and broke the lever, I thought we were headed straight for the bottom, but Thorin had my hand and was standing right on the dragon's mouth. I was holding onto Thorin for dear life as the dragon opened his mouth to eat us. Thorin jumped to the side and barely grabbed onto another seat like thing.

The dragon almost got us, except the machine he pulled down hit him, sending him down. We began to be pulled up as Thorin pulled me close as we held on. "Hold on Elisa." he breathed as we rocketed up. I looked and saw the dragon breath fire right at us, I felt my heart race, we weren't going to make it. "No!" I shouted, my fear spiking and a gust of air blasted around us, giving a second for Nori to grab Thorin and pull us out of the way. "Go, Go!" Thorin yelled to Nori and we took off running again.

Thorin's hand was hot in my own as he pulled me along, leading us to the forges. I saw the others made it safely, except Bifur and Gloin, they were no where to be seen. They began talking about the furnaces and no way the plan would work. Balin said we had no fire hot enough to set them ablaze when the dragon roared in the distance. "Have we not?" Thorin asked and walked toward the dragon as he appeared, taunting him. It worked and the dragon blew flames at us as we took shelter behind the pillars.

The heat was amazing, it was as if we were in a volcano surrounded by burning lava. It was over after a moment and the machine burst into flames, lighting up and burning brightly. The dragon realized what Thorin had done and began to ram against the pillars, trying to get to us to eat us all. Thorin started shouting orders to everyone, sending Bombur to get bellows going and Bilbo next to a lever for his mark. "Balin! Can you still mix a flash-flame?" "Aye. It'll only take a jiffy. Come on!" he replied and led the others into a room as Dwalin said we didn't have a jiffy.

The dragon got through and started his search for us, his chest glowing bright with the fire ready for him. He went toward Bilbo as I stood behind Thorin, only able to watch. Then his gaze found us and Thorin began to back up, making me follow suit as he yelled for Bilbo to pull the lever. Flames were about to fire at us when water shot out of statues mouths onto the dragon. He tried to fly back, but seemed to be off balance and fell a bit from us.

The carts above us started moving as the water began to turn gears and get everything working again. The dragon came for us again, except this time blue light hit him to our left, the flash-flames were ready and Dori, and Ori were aiming right for the dragons face. He didn't seem fazed by it and continued toward us, furious at our attempt to escape him. I saw movement above the dragon and saw Gloin and Bifur were alright.

Gloin cut a rope holding carts of gold and sent them crashing onto the dragon, halting his way to us. Thorin turned and ran over to a chain, pulled it and sent melted gold into the dips, flowing it somewhere. The dragon got tangled into the ropes and pulled more down, sending Bifur and Gloin rolling onto the ground. "Lead him to the Gallery of the Kings!" Thorin ordered and took off running, leaving me standing with Nori and Dwalin.

Thorin grabbed a wheel-barrel and started running around the dragon as he spun again and again. He ran the barrel into the gold and jumped into it so that he wouldn't burn, flowing with the gold to somewhere. He disappeared as the dragon got ahold of his-self and then he set his sights on Bilbo, who just crashed to the floor. The dragon chased after Bilbo, crashing through the machines as he went, not caring about anything except the hobbit.

I ran after them, realizing that my friends were in danger and they needed my help. I ducked down some stairs to the right and found myself running into a large room, with a mold of something standing high in the room. Bilbo and the dragon came crashing into the room, sending fabrics falling onto Bilbo as the dragon spoke to him. "You have come from Lake-town. This is some…sordid scheme hatched between these filthy Dwarves…and those miserable tub-trading Lakemen."

"Perhaps it is time…I paid them a visit." the dragon turned away and was headed for the front entrance, ready to go burn the town for good when Bilbo chased after him, yelling he couldn't go to Lake-town. The dragon paused, then turned back to Bilbo, speaking in a cold voice, "You care about them…do you? Good. Then you can watch them die!" he turned and started back when Thorin's voice rang through the halls.

"I am taking back what you stole." the dragon turned and faced Thorin, ready to end his life once and for all. "You…will take nothing…from me…Dwarf. I laid low your warriors…of old. I instill terror into…the hearts of Men. I am…King Under…the Mountain." he finished he reached Thorin, getting right in front of him. I was just about to scream, but knew I would be useless down here, I need to get higher and took off running right for the stairs.

I found myself on a bridge with the others, they were on different levels, each holding onto chains attached to the mold Thorin was currently standing on. "This is not your kingdom. These are Dwarf lands. This is Dwarf gold. And we will have our revenge." then he jerked a rope as he yelled in Dwarvish. The others pulled as hard as they could, breaking the chains holding the mold together.

The rocks fell apart, showing a bright gold full statue of The King under the Mountain, Thror. Thorin was holding onto a chain, just watching as the dragon came closer, staring in awe at the gold. There was no way the gold was cooled yet, it was going to fall apart soon, and just as I thought it, it did and engulfed the dragon as he tried to escape it. He disappeared under the river of gold as it settled and the dwarves began to cheer, finally defeating the dragon.

Suddenly the dragon burst from the gold, shinning bright and screaming, "Revenge?! Revenge?! I will show you revenge!" he groaned and made his way to the front entrance, breaking the rocks that blocked it and disappearing from our view once and for all. I ran down with the others, careful not to fall into the gold as we ran for the entrance. By the time Bilbo and I found ourselves outside, the dragon was only a small dot in the distance as he flew toward the town, revenge in his mind. "What have we done?" Bilbo said, sighing with defeat as we knew this was all our fault.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

I stood next to Bilbo and stared at the dot in the sky as it circled the town. I knew it was going to be a tragedy, yet I knew there was nothing I could do to stop it, no one could stop the dragon. "Smaug is going to destroy Lake-town, we have to do something!" Bilbo said to me, before turning and running back toward the entrance, where the dwarves were standing. I could see Smaug's chest light up and then bright flames shot out of his mouth, almost directly in the center of the whole town.

Again and again Smaug blew fire, killing people and burning houses to nothing. Smaug was truly all powerful and we were fools for thinking it was possible to defeat him, he would burn the town and then come back for us. I couldn't watch anymore, my ears ringing with the screams of the people that I couldn't help. I turned and ran back toward the mountain, maybe they were coming up with a plan, maybe they were getting ready to go try to help those people.

I found my way back through the halls and up to where we first came in, the others were just staring and mumbling things about the people. All of their faces held their grief, they felt it was their fault for sending the dragon and they were right, we all were to blame. I noticed Bilbo turning and walking to look over some rocks and joined him. Thorin wasn't paying any attention to the screaming or burning of Lake-town, he was facing the entrance to the kingdom, his eyes were only for that door.

I turned my eyes back to the town in time to see Smaug landing in the burning building, as if he was drawn by something. He roared and starting moving forward, about to attack whatever he had his eyes on. He crashed into a tower like thing and then fell into some other buildings as if he was injured. He quickly recovered and flew up into the sky, climbing higher and higher as roared. Then suddenly, he stopped moving and his body began to fall, and crashed into the town.

"What was that? What happened?" Ori asked and the dwarves got up to look. "It fell. I saw it." one of them said and Bilbo rushed forward, then turned to us, "Smaug is dead." they began to talk amongst each other and I moved away, going to make sure Thorin knew. I saw some ravens flying toward the mountain, as if it was their home. I was just about to say something to Thorin, but he quickly stomped away, heading for the entrance.

I chased after him, wanting to know what he was going to do now, he had his kingdom, what was left for me? We walked down the halls under we were back in the large area covered in the gold and jewels. "Thorin?" I called and he turned to look at me, a odd look in his eyes, one I had never seen before. "Get the others here. Now!" he said and then started up some stairs to our right. I wanted to follow him, but decided I needed back up and the others would be able to help.

It all happened so fast, Thorin ordered the others to start looking for the Arkenstone, Bilbo wasn't able to locate it before Smaug attacked. Day after day, Thorin ordered everyone to search, only taking small breaks. Day after day, I watched as the dwarves tried their hardest, looking everywhere, for a stone that would give Thorin right to rule. I walked over to Thorin, who was peering over the banister at the dwarves searching through the room. "Thorin, are you well?" I asked and walked beside him, he met my eyes and I barely recognized him.

He looked so focused and unfazed by everything, it was a Thorin I never saw before, it gave me chills. "I will be well when the King's Jewel is found and back where it belongs." he snapped and turned back to the others, saying to go faster and find it. I was taken back by his harsh words at his friends and turned away, unsure of how to act around him like this. I walked to the table and leaned against a broken chair, Thorin actually turned and looked at me.

I thought he was going to ask if I was alright, or if something was wrong, but his words cut through me, "Why are you not searching with the others? Get down there!" I blinked and then narrowed my eyes. "I am not a slave, nor will I be spoken to as such. You have no right to command me." he came over and was inches from my face, I blushed, but didn't tear my eyes from his. "I am King Under the Mountain. You are in my kingdom. You will obey my orders." his hands gripped my shoulders as his eyes bore into me.

I felt my body heating up as I got mad, how dare he treat me like this. "I do not obey anyone!" I snapped and he jerked his hands away, feeling the flames coming as I burst into them. "Thorin, you are not the same dwarf I thought you were. Do not act so high and mighty…you will fall if this continues." I said and walked away, feeling my body start to calm down with every step I took away from him. I walked out into the fresh air and took a deep breath, ridding myself of the fire.

How could he act like this? This wasn't the Thorin I have traveled with all this time. This wasn't the Thorin that kissed me ever so gently, stared at me with caring eyes and swear to protect me. This was the look of a King so filled with pride that it was going to ruin him forever. I paced back and forth, trying to figure out why the others just went along with his orders, could they not see what this place was doing to him?

I stood there for a while, trying to come up with a plan and ended up with a headache instead. I sighed and walked back inside, just going to try to talk to him again, perhaps he has relaxed and calmed down. I saw the others still searching, Thorin saying that no one was to stop, no breaks, not until it was found. I shook my head and walked down to where Balin was breathing heavily and kicking around in the piles. "Balin, you are going to injury yourself, please come away and rest."

I pulled his arm, not really giving him a choice and Thorin turned and glared at us. "What do you think you are doing? Balin, did you find something?" "Not yet Thorin." "Then why did you stop?" "Enough!" I shouted, stepping in front of Balin, facing Thorin. "If you want to find the damn thing so bad, get yourself down here and look! Balin is going to take a rest. If you have a problem with that, come take it up with me!" I waited for a moment to see his reaction, but he just turned back to the others and saw to get back to searching.

I pulled Balin over to a bench and we sat down, I handed him a pouch of water, which he gulped down. "Balin, what is wrong with Thorin? He never acted like this before." I asked and he sighed, tears shining in his eyes. "I fear he has the sickness." "Sickness?" I asked and he nodded, looking to the door where the room was. "Dragon sickness. Dragon's love for gold is above everything, Thror's gold grew, so did the sickness, it drove him mad." "Will Thorin go mad as well?"

"If this continues…yes." I stared for a moment, then nodded, standing up. Balin looked at me, then asked, "What is it Elisa?" "Thorin wants this Arkenstone so bad. Maybe his sickness will go away if it was gone for good." "What are you going to do?" I walked to the door and looked at him over my shoulder, smiling. "I'm going to find it and melt it into nothing." then walked back to the room where they were all searching.

I saw Bilbo wasn't working very hard, as if he knew the stone wasn't around here and I called him over to me. "Bilbo, do you know where the stone is?" he shook his head at me, but he hesitated just a second before, which sent up a red flag. I decided to not bother with it at the moment and asked him to keep an eye on Thorin. He agreed and I left to go to the higher levels, wanting to see if the whole town was gone for good. I found my way up there and thankfully the sun was up and light made it easier to see.

I saw tiny figures moving and could hear distance cries and knew people were still alive. I turned my gaze to Dale, or what was left of it, they would try to come there, it was the only place for them. That's when I saw them, four dwarves heading straight for the front entrance. I quickly ran back inside, jumping down the stairs and calling out for Bilbo, who met me on the way. "Elisa, Thorin is acting strange, he isn't himself." "The others are here, go stop them and try to get everyone out. I will deal with Thorin." and he took off, running to cut the others off as I headed for where I knew Thorin would be.

He wasn't with the others and I knew he must have went to go see Kili, Fili, Bofur and Oin to where we were. I waited until they came back, it was odd, they all looked so normal, except Thorin was now wearing a long cape like thing, I'm assuming it was Thror's when he ruled. I noticed Kili looked a lot better, although I don't think Thorin cared because he sent them all to search for the jewel as well, this time saying no one was to rest until it was found.

I watched Bilbo walk away, probably to get some air like I did over the days and I turned to Thorin, who was standing alone over everyone. "Thorin, this is crazy, please, forget this quest." I tried and he looked at me with a smile, "Do not worry, I still care for you and you will make a fine queen for me. I can see you covered in jewels, the crown on your head shining bright." I was shocked that he thought I would be his queen, I took a step back and he just smiled again.

"Elisa, you do not have to search, after all, a queen shouldn't stoop to such a thing. You should stay here with me, watching as others do what we ask." I couldn't stand to hear another word and stomped my foot, getting his attention. "How dare you. These are not servants for you to order around. They are people that have traveled with us. Stood by you through everything. They are your friends, not underlings. They are searching for YOUR jewel, not to please you, but to complete a quest we all set out for. This is not right."

He came over and slammed his hand on the table beside me, making me jump. "Do not speak to your king like that!" "You aren't my king!" "I will be!" "Not if you continue like this!" we shouted back and forth at each other, not realizing that we had raised our voices and gotten everyone's attention. "That is enough! Go await for me in the Gallery of the Kings! Now!" "I regret ever meeting you!" I screamed and jumped off the balcony, sliding down the gold and walking out, leaving everyone staring after me.

I turned a corner and realized I was so mad that I had actually listened to him, I was standing in the middle of the golden floor of the Gallery of the Kings. I wanted to slap myself for allowing him to even begin to think my coming here had anything to do with him. I stared in amazement at the floor, pure gold and so bright it almost hurt my eyes. I tore myself away and walked to the broken throne at the front. It had a place for the Arkenstone at the top and I could see the old design of it, although Smaug had nearly destroyed the entire thing.

"Do you truly regret meeting me?" I squeaked and turned to see Thorin standing behind me, wearing his cape like thing and he watched me closely. He looked almost like his old self and I felt myself shaking my head. "Thorin, I do not regret it. However, I don't understand why this quest is so important to you." "It is my birthright. I am King Under the Mountain." "Not to me." I breathed and walked up to him, taking his hands in mine.

"To me, you are Thorin Oakenshield, a dwarf a fell onto in a hobbit hole. A dwarf I followed and watched as we journeyed across the realm, a dwarf I shared a kiss with one night and he made my heart race. A dwarf who led his people, protected them with his life and would gladly give it for them. You are a dwarf with honor, proud of his friends to come with him to reclaim his homeland." I paused and released him, taking a step back. "This dwarf in front of me is not the same one. You are changed and I do regret ever having to see this side of you."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

We just stared at each other for a while, not knowing what to say, finally he sighed and took off his cape, wrapping it around me. "You will get sick…" he mumbled and then took a step away from me, I felt hope inside that he wasn't gone forever, the Thorin I knew was still there. "I understand what you are saying Elisa, but I cannot be talked out of completed this quest." I sighed and shook my head at him. "I thought the quest was to take back Erebor…if you haven't noticed, we have done that. The quest is complete."

"We must protect it at all cost now, do to that, I must have the Arkenstone." "Thorin, why does a rock give you something you claim to be your birthright?" he threw out his arms and shouted, "Because I have to have it! No more talking, just get out." he turned away and I felt tears coming to my eyes, unable to see how he could act like this. I pulled the cape off and dropped it at his back, then turned and left. I walked away and out into the old guard tower, trying to get Thorin out of my mind so I wouldn't cry.

After a few minutes, I got myself together and decided I couldn't leave us like I did, I had to go back to him and try once more, I wasn't giving up on him. I was walking back inside, trying to figure out my thoughts and how I was going to try to get through to him when I heard Balin ask Thorin if he doubted the loyalty of anyone here. I paused and glanced in, seeing Dwalin and Balin standing in front of Thorin, Bilbo was off to the side, just standing quietly.

"The Arkenstone…it is the birthright of our people." Balin said and Thorin started his way to him, slowly, saying "It is The King's Jewel. Am I not the King?" I couldn't believe how he was treated his friends, and it seemed to be surprising to them as well. He turned, saying "Know this: If anyone should find it…and withhold it from me…I will be avenged." he turned and walked away, leaving them to think to themselves. I saw Bilbo wriggle his nose, he did that as he thought hard.

Balin shook his head and turned, walking away and soon Dwalin and Bilbo left as well. I came out and sighed, this was beyond anything we ever planned for. Thorin was lost to us all, no one could get through to him. I waited for a moment longer, then thought about something and took off running after where Thorin had disappeared. I found him walking around a old room, probably his from when he lived here. I caught him off guard and tackled him onto the bed.

He grunted as we landed and I quickly sat on him, not letting him move, he stared at me in amazement. "Elisa?" "Thorin, do you care for me?" "Yes." he said without hesitation and I smiled, feeling my heart start to race. "Would you do anything for me?" "I would do everything for you." I smiled again, then leaned down and kissed his lips hard. He kissed back and wrapped his arm around my back and the other grabbed my neck, holding me close. We kissed over and over, only breaking for air, although the breaks were short.

I felt his hand grab my ass and I jerked away, leaving him reaching for me as I sat up. "Come back here woman." he growled in a playful manner and I blinked, since when was this my way of getting through to him? I went to move, but his hands grabbed my waist, holding me in place. "Don't move. I like this." I nodded and he moved his hands up my stomach, then my shoulders and down my arms. He then gently pulled me down and kissed me once more, leaving me breathless and blushing bad.

"I do believe I am in love with you." he breathed as he trailed kisses along my neck, I tensed and he noticed. "Elisa?" "You love me?" I asked and pulled back so that I could see his face, he was smiling and just nodded at me. "I do not know how I could fall for someone so quickly, yet I feel different when you are not around me. I wish for you to always be by my side." I kissed him hard and ran my fingers through his hair, feeling completely happy and unable to stop.

I finally pulled back again and sighed, shaking my head at him. "I am supposed to be mad at you, ya know." I giggled as he growled and pulled me to the bed, then flipped us so that he was on top of me. "Let me show you why you should never be mad at me." he buried his face into my neck and hair, smelling and kissing his way toward my breast. I gasped and tried to jerk away, but he stopped me and stared at me hard. "Elisa, I understand you wish to save yourself for the man you will marry, but that doesn't mean we cannot have some fun."

I pushed him off with some effort and moved back a bit. "You think this is why I came to you. For fun?" "Did you not? Do you not want to please me?" I blinked and realized he truly had dragon-sickness and I wouldn't be able to help him like this…or perhaps anyway. I sighed and moved further back, almost to the headboard, sniffling and trying not to cry. Thorin noticed and quickly came to me, sitting beside me with his arm around me, allowing me to lean on him. "Elisa, what is wrong?"

"You are not yourself. If you love me, it is the wrong Thorin that does. You are not the same, how can you say you love me when you can not even admit this jewel is driving you mad?" I felt him tense up and looked up at him, my eyes shining with tears. His face seemed hard, but I guessed seeing me crying was too much and his face softened and he grabbed me up, carrying me bridal style and into another room. I didn't say anything, fearful of what he was doing.

He kicked open a door beside the room we were just in and I saw it was cleaner, not as destroyed. He placed me on the bed, which was soft and cold, then pulled a cover over me. He tucked me in tight and sat beside me, looking down. "Elisa, I am well. Do not worry." he leaned down and kissed my forehead, then my cheek, then my lips. He stood up and walked toward the door, before turning to me. "Rest well my beauty. I will come to you later tonight. We can talk then, for now, just rest." then he walked out and left me to sit there, unable to even think about what just happened.

I thought about leaving, but then found myself just sitting there, looking around the room for something that looked interesting. I heard noise coming from the outside, yet couldn't find myself leaving the bed to see what it was. I sighed and realized that Thorin had much of a hold on me, he truly was someone I cared for, a lot…I blinked and realized I love him. No matter what he had done, or said, I loved him.

After sometime, I knew the sun was set and sleep was coming to me fast, but I wanted to talk to Thorin again, perhaps my admitting my love for him would finally get through and he would give up on this jewel…for me. I got excited and planned on telling him as soon as he showed up, this was my last hope. I waited and waited and finally heard heavy footsteps coming toward the door. It opened and Thorin came in, wearing his cape and holding a crown in his hand.

I paused at his face and noticed he was sweating and breathing heavily. "Thorin, what has happened?" "Lake-town people had found their way into Dale. We have been building a wall to cover the entrance." I froze at his tone, it was harsh, back to the way he was when talking about the stone. He came over and sat on the bed, sitting the crown on the table. "Why did you do that?" I asked, he smiled and looked at me. "I do not want them thinking they can just come into my kingdom. I will protect it."

I went to say something, but he shrugged off his cape and climbed under the cover with me, making me shift my body and not giving me a moment to speak. He wrapped me in his arms, tucking me beside him and close to his chest. "Thorin…" I started, but found myself trailing off. He chuckled and held me close to him, allowing me to try to speak again. "I…Thorin…I'm…" I couldn't form anything to say so I gave up and sighed, making him chuckle again.

"You are truly wonderful, Elisa. Sleep with me tonight." I froze and tried to get away, but he held on to me tight. "Easy, calm down. I mean what I say, I wish you share this bed with you…while we sleep." I stopped moving and looked at him, he wasn't lying to me, he was being honest and looking at me with loving eyes, making me nod. "Very well…but we will speak in the morning." he nodded and pulled me closer, allowing no space between us as sleep took us.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

I woke alone in the bed, wondering where Thorin could have gone so early. I made my way through the halls, trying not to get lost because the place was so big. Finally I found him surrounded by treasure, holding up a beautiful necklace of silver and white gems. "Good Morning Elisa." Dori said and I nodded to him as Thorin turned to me. "The White Gems of Lasgalen." "Are they special?" I thought to myself for a moment, "I know that name from somewhere…" "I know an Elf lord that will pay a pretty price for these." he said, turning away and throwing the necklace into a pile of gems.

I realized where I heard them, King Thranduil had something to do with it, he would come for these, maybe even me. Thorin looked around for a few more minutes, then heard a raven croak outside, then rushed for the halls, calling everyone to him. Most of the dwarves were already at the front entrance, which I now saw was completely blocked off with broken stones from Smaug. They all climbed the make-shift stairway that was built for them, I made my way too.

I saw an army of Elves, all dressed in golden armor and awaiting their King's command. They were covering the entire city of Dale, just watching us as we stared back. I heard a grumble from Dwalin and looked down to see Bard riding a white horse toward us. I was so happy to know he was alive, hopefully his family was too. I went to call down to him, but Thorin moved in front of me. "Hail, Thorin, son of Thrain. We are glad to find you alive beyond hope." Bard said, stopping in front of the blocks.

"Why do you come to the gates of King Under the Mountain armed for war?" Thorin barked at him, no warmth in his voice, just that awful coldness that was taking him over. "Why does the King Under the Mountain fence himself in…like a robber in his hold?" Bard asked back, clearly not fazed by Thorin's rudeness. "Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed." I was so confused by Thorin, he acts differently when we are alone, making me think there is hope, then acts like this and makes me realize there is none.

"My Lord…we have not come to rob you…but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?" Bard tried again, seeming tired, to which Thorin nodded and moved down the stairs to a hole made for people to speak through. We all followed him, the dwarves standing back and allowing Thorin to talk in peace, trusting their leader. I didn't, I wasn't sure about Thorin like this and was standing right in front of him, being able to hear everything and see how Thorin reacts.

As Bard came forward, I watched Dwalin release a raven, although I wasn't sure why. "I am listening." Thorin said in a quiet voice, which made me semi-happy, at least he wasn't shouting. "On behalf of the people of Lake-town…I ask that you honor your pledge. A share in the treasure…so that they might rebuild their lives." Thorin shook his head, saying "I will not treat with any man…while an armed host lies before my door." I was about to say something to Thorin, but Bard cut me off. "That armed host will attack this mountain if we do not come to terms." "And you're threats do not sway me." I was ready to punch Thorin, but Bard once again beat me.

"What of your conscience? Does it not tell you that our cause is just?" I watched Thorin's face changed, almost like he was his old self, as Bard continued speaking, "My people offered you help. And in return, you brought upon them only ruin and death." "When did Lake-town come to our aid but for the promise of a rich reward?" Thorin snapped back and I could hear the frustration in Bard's voice. "A bargain was struck!" "A bargain? What choice did we have but to barter our birthright…for blankets and food? To ransom…our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that a fair trade?" he stared into the opening.

"Tell me…Bard the Dragon-slayer…why should I honor such terms?" "Because you gave us your word." Bard replied, his voice sounding lost and hopeless in talking to Thorin. I noticed the change in Thorin once more, his eyes unsure and confused. "Does that mean nothing?" Thorin moved from his view and turned to his group, seeing them all standing there, watching him, waiting for what he would say. "Be gone! Ere our arrows fly!" he shouting, as if Bard was nothing more than a child. Bard slammed his hand into the rock, then I heard his footsteps fading away.

We made our way to the top again, Thorin wanting to make sure he left. Bilbo called Thorin out, saying he could not go to war. "This does not concern you." "Excuse me…but just in case you haven't noticed, there is an army of elves out there. Not to mention, several hundred angry fisherman. We are, in fact, outnumbered." "Not for much longer." Thorin said to Bilbo, smiling a bit. "What does that mean?" "It means, Master Baggins…you should never underestimate dwarves." he made his way down the stairs, saying we reclaimed Erebor, now we must defend it.

Thorin sent of the dwarves to collapse the bridge by knocking a statue off, cutting off the only known way in or out of Erebor. I watched the bridge fall as the others disappeared, I couldn't understand why Thorin was being like this, Balin seemed to agree with me, but none the less, followed his King. I, however, couldn't just let this go by, I couldn't let this happen. I was heading toward the armory, knowing the dwarves would be getting ready, I was going to try for one last time before giving up.

"I am betrayed!" I heard Thorin's harsh whisper and paused in time to see him speaking with Bilbo. "Betrayed?" "The Arkenstone. One of them has taken it. One of them is false." "Who?" Bilbo asked and Thorin looked away and his shoulders sank, "I do not wish to believe it, but it is most likely, Elisa." I froze and then began to get mad, how could he think that I took that damn rock? I blinked and remembered telling Balin I was going to find it and melt it. "Thorin…the quest is fulfilled, you've won the mountain. Is that not enough?"

They continued to talk, but I didn't want to hear him speak badly of me anymore and moved away, stepping out into the fresh air. I heard the dwarves marching out of the armory and sighed, they were blindly following Thorin, who was completely gone, he was lost. I went back to the room Thorin and I shared last night and waited, perhaps he would come see me soon. I was right and as the sun was setting, the door opened and he walked in with a frown on his face.

"So you believe that I have betrayed you? That I have taken a stupid rock and hidden it from you? You believe I would ever do anything like that? Honestly Thorin…do you?" I turned and looked at him, his eyes showing a bit of emotion, before it was snuffed out. "That was not for your ears. Pay it no mind. Come, I am tired and wish to sleep next to you." he sat on the bed and tried to pull me to him, but I jerked away and stood up. "Why should I share a bed with a dwarf that doesn't even trust me? Why am I even here Thorin!" I almost screamed at him.

"Because it pleases me, this is what you wish for correct?" "No! I do not care about pleasing you Thorin, I wish to go home!" I sighed and took a step back. "And I am…tonight…now…" I said, taking a step back with each word. Thorin jumped up and started toward me. "No!" I yelled and pushed my hands out, filling the gust blow past me and slam Thorin back against the bed. "I am leaving. You will not stop me. I cannot be here with you like this. When you have become your old self, then come find me. Not a moment before."

I let the tears fall, beginning to see that I was never going to see him again, the sickness was too far gone, he was lost. "Elisa, I do not want you to leave." "I know, but I want to. I need to figure things out. I have been practicing my magic a bit, I need help and only a wizard can help. I am lost myself Thorin, only you helped that…or at least, you used to." "I still can, don't go." "You can't even see what the Arkenstone has done to you…what this place has been doing to you. How can you help me when you can't even see that you are broken and lost too."

I turned and ran out the door, fearful that he would chase after me, I honestly had been practicing my magic, but it was still iffy and I still didn't have much control. I ran through the halls, heading to the secret doorway because the front was gone. I made my way down the pathways, down the mountain and was sneaking down to Dale, hoping Thranduil would allow me to get some food and supplies for my trip home, maybe even give me a horse. I saw Archers taking positions, ready to shoot anything they saw.

I snuck around them and made my way to a big tent where I knew he would be. I walked into the tent slowly, trying not to surprise anyone and not get killed. I saw Bard, Thranduil and Gandalf all talking together. "Gandalf!" I cried out and ran to him, hugging him tight. "Elisa?" Thranduil, Bard, and Gandalf all said at the same time. "You're alive?" Thranduil said and I nodded to him, then turned to Bard. "Forgive Thorin, he is not himself." "What do you mean?" Gandalf asked and I faced him.

"He has Dragon-sickness Gandalf, I tried to help him, so did Bilbo and Balin, he won't listen to anyone, I fear he is lost." I said and felt more tears coming, but pushed them away. "Why are you here and not with him?" Bard asked and I sighed, sitting down in a chair and holding my head. "I do not think I can help him, it was hard trying and not getting through, I have a lot to figure out, I just want to go home." I vented and Thranduil touched my shoulder. "Come to Mirkwood with I am finished here, you belong there."

Gandalf looked between Thranduil and myself, then shook his head. "She is not normal, Thranduil." "I am aware of her past. It is a wizard's fault my wife is gone. However, this girl is like her in many ways, she belongs with her people, my people." "She is also part wizard, her powers are strong and she doesn't control them well, she needs to be trained by a wizard." "She is a princess in my realm, my wife would have wanted her there." "She needs to be taught about her powers, then she may do what she wishes." "Stop!" I yelled and gust blew around me like a tornado.

"I am so confused, now Thorin is lost, and you are all fighting about where I am to go! I have a home, it is not Mirkwood or with wizards!" I sank back into the chair with a sigh, the wind disappearing. "I am part elf, part man, part wizard. I am a princess in my own kingdom, princess in Mirkwood, a wizard that shouldn't be, and I am also just a young woman, caught in a quest, feeling so lost…please just stop all of this fighting, I can bear it no more." I said and took off running from the tent, unable to look at them anymore.

I ran to a tower, then stared at the mountain, wondering what Thorin was doing and how I could help. How could I help, I wasn't even able to help myself. I was so set on helping Thorin and being with Thorin that I forgot about my own problems. He took all that away, he made me feel so normal, he was there for me, he was always there…until that mountain was reclaimed. I heard footsteps and turned to see Bard walking over to me, his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Bard." "Very well, I am hear to talk…and listen." I faced him as he stood beside me, just waiting for me to speak. "I said everything in the tent, there is nothing more." "You were just a woman before correct." "Yes." "If you were to go back home, would you be happy with them treating you like a normal woman? No powers, just a woman." I thought about it and shook my head, my powers were apart of me, my parents tried to hide them, hide me. "No, my father left me with Bilbo Baggins because of my powers, that is what they did with my mother, dropped us off with Hobbits so that we couldn't use our powers."

"Would you be happy in Mirkwood with the Elves?" "I have always liked elves, felt comfortable with them…but I still wouldn't belong. I know that." "Then where have you felt the most yourself, not hiding, just who you really are." "When I am with Thorin." I said out of reaction and quickly shut my mouth, but Bard just stared at me. "Thorin?" "I mean the company, you know?" "I do not follow, you were always with Thorin, but never really acted as if the two of you were together." "We aren't!" I said, blushing red. "But you want to be?" "I don't know anymore, it's so confusing and tiring and everything. This whole quest has been eye-opening and beyond everything I thought I knew." "You should go to him." "Who?" Bard looked at me with knowing eyes and I looked away. "I can't. He isn't the same, the dwarf in that mountain right now is not the one I set out on a quest with." "He is lost…you must find him." then Bard turned and walked away, leaving me standing in a broken tower, facing a mountain holding a broken King inside.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

I stood there for a while, trying to see if Thorin would realize I was actually gone and send them after me. But slowly I realized that he would never do that, he needed them for the war that was coming, I could hear the elves and men getting ready for it, training and making weapons. War was so pointless, it was nothing but pain and death. I went back toward the tent, but stopped outside, not knowing what I wanted yet. I turned and headed to the outskirts out Dale.

I sat down on a broken stone wall and sighed, not having a clue what to do now. I lifted my hand and waved it for a moment, then finally fire came and set a tiny flame for me, allowing some warmth and light. I was getting better, but it was hard to tell how much power was going to come out or how long it would last. Sure enough the flame went out as soon as I moved my mind elsewhere, sending me back into the chilly darkness. "Thorin…" I breathe, hoping the wind would carry my whisper to him, make him see I needed to be with him.

I heard voices coming close to where I was and I moved into the shadows, slipping down the path and away from the coming people. I found myself standing on the edge of a cliff, fear creeping into me. "Shit!" I said and tried to turn around, but rocks slipped and I nearly fell, I grabbed a hold of the closest thing, a tree branch. I knew I wouldn't be able to move anytime soon, so I just stood there, unable to move and waited. The sun began to rise hours and hours later, meaning the elves and men would be heading for the mountain soon, hopefully they would see me.

I glanced over my shoulder, hearing footsteps and realized that they took a different path, not being able to see me and already marching on the mountain. "Stop!" I called, but they weren't listening or able to hear me. I had to get down, this war wasn't good, it would just get them all killed. I had to try to stop them all. I decided I had to jump and hope I would just make it alright and let go of my branch. I fell for a while, then my side caught a rock and spun me around, sending me rolling onto the ground, small rocks cutting into my body as I finally came to a stop.

I groaned and rolled over to my back to see how bad I was injured. I had small cuts along my legs and arms, a huge red mark on my side, probably going to be broken ribs or a bruise. I didn't give myself a chance to let the pain sink in as I slowly got to my feet. I took a step and stumbled, feeling the pain anyways. I grunted as I took another step, I wouldn't let myself stop, I had to get to the mountain and stop Thorin. I took a deep breath and stood up straight…then took off running, trying to forget about the pain.

I ran and ran, feeling the fear of war filling me and carrying my legs further. I turned to the right, seeing the army starting to line up at the front gate, while I headed for the secret door. I slipped inside and saw no one guarding the door, meaning that Thorin was having everyone waiting for the first attack. I took a moment to catch my breath and rub some medicine on my wounds before heading through the maze of the kingdom and trying to find anyone. "I will put the next one between your eyes!" I heard Thorin call and knew where everyone was by their shouting. I took off running, knowing I didn't have much time.

"We have come to tell you…that payment of your debt has been offered…and accepted." I heard as I halted to a stop, seeing them all facing the army outside the walls. Thorin had a bow and arrow ready for fire, yet he was confused by the words. "What payment? I gave you nothing. You have nothing!" he called down, getting angry. "We have this." Bard called back up as I moved to the side, looking through the hole instead of joining the others, I didn't want to see them yet. Bard was holding a round white gem that was glowing with beautiful colors.

"Theives!" Kili's voice came and I knew it was the Arkenstone. "How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!" "And the king may have it…with our goodwill. But first he must honor his word." Bard slipped it back into his pocket, and Thorin whispered to his kin, saying that they were taking them for fools. "It's no trick." I heard Bilbo's voice and knew he must have found the stone and gave it to the others. "You would steal from me?" I heard Thorin's voice, it sounded broken and filled with rage.

"You have no claim over me, you miserable rat!" "I was going to give it to you. Many times, I wanted to…" "But what…thief?" "You are changed, Thorin. The dwarf I met…in Bag End would have never went back on his word. Would have never doubted…the loyalty of his kin!" I realized that Bilbo sounded just like I did the other day, he was trying to get through to Thorin as well. I didn't see this going well and I got ready to run to Bilbo's side if needed. "Do not speak to me…of loyalty. Throw him from the rampart!"

I went to move, but saw none of the Dwarves were obeying their king, they still saw Bilbo as their friend and member of the company. I smiled and thanked them all for standing up to their king for Bilbo's sake. "I will do it myself. Curse you! Cursed be the Wizard that forced you on us!" I nearly jumped up the stairs and grabbed Thorin's shoulder as Gandalf called up to him, saying to give Bilbo back, unharmed. Thorin released Bilbo and I let him go, pulling Bilbo away.

"Go." Bofur said, gently pushing Bilbo toward the edge where he could climb down. Bilbo turned to me, "I thought you left." "I did…but I would not leave you all to deal with a dragon-sickness King. I will stop him." I turned to the others as Thorin made words with Gandalf. Bilbo left, climbing down the statue. I turned in time to see a huge raven land on the wall in front of Thorin, the same raven that Dwalin released the other day. Bard asked if Thorin would have peace or war and I knew this was going to be bad.

"I will have war." I followed his eyes and saw an army of dwarves on top of the hill…as they came closer I watched the elves turn and face them instead, knowing that was where the battle would begin. The dwarves marched down, shining in their armor…silver and sharp looking…I realized where I knew that armor from. I covered my mouth to stop the scream that was coming up as I backed into Balin. "What's wrong dear? Why are you scared of the Ironfoot soldiers? They are our kin and our help." I shook my head over and over, unable to even speak as they marched on, heading straight for the elves.

I watched Thorin turn to me for the first time since I left and tears were already flowing freely down my face. I met his eyes, trying to figure out what caused him to do this. "I thought you had left." he said and came toward me. I removed my hand from my mouth and punched him square in the face. "How dare you speak to me…when you called those monsters here! They…I don't…You…" I couldn't even form sentences as my fear and anger grew. "What's going on here? Why are you scared of them?" Kili asked and they began to surround me.

I felt my breath coming in short pants, unable to breath, the memories coming back and the thoughts filling my mind, freezing me in my spot. Thorin went to touch me, but my body reacted and I unfroze, setting myself on fire instead. "No! You are not to come near me. None of you! I can't trust you, just as I always thought! I hate you all!" I screamed and went to leave, but knew the army was down there, I couldn't leave. "Elisa!" I heard some call as I ran down the stairs, trying to find somewhere to hide.

I should have left when I had the chance, why on earth did I stay, why did I have to love him…I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Thorin, then the memories came back and I fell onto the floor, my flames disappearing and I curled into a tiny ball, trying to just get the thoughts out of my head. I stayed like that until I felt arms wrapping me up. I screamed and tried to fight it, but just like back then, I was powerless. Fear filled me and I knew I wasn't getting away this time, they would take me and break me.

"Elisa!" I heard someone call and stopped my fighting to see Thorin was holding me against him, his eyes soft and his grip gentle. "I thought you left me." "Why are you risking war? Why did you bring those dwarves here?" "They are my kin." "They also attacked and nearly killed me…or worse." I breathed, unable to stop my crying and also unable to release him from my grip. "These are not the same people. They will not harm you. I swear. I swear to protect you from anything, nothing will ever harm you again." I looked up at him, he was smiling and seeming like his old self.

"And what of yourself? You have harmed my heart too many times to count. How can I trust your word when you go back on it?" he was silent for a while, then finally stood me up right, telling me to go to the room where we stayed until the battle was over. "We will speak then." he leaned down and kissed me hard, but also sweet. Then he turned and walked away, leaving me standing there, unable to move and unable to think. I finally got myself together long enough to go to the room.

I sat on the bed, replaying that awful night in my head and trying to figure out how I got myself so close to these dwarves, they were the kin of the ones that attacked me…the ones that were probably attacking the elves right now…who were partly my kin. How could Thorin and I be together? I mean, his family are dwarves, whom I have hated most of my life and he has held a grudge against my kin of elves since the fall of his kingdom. We were doomed from the start…never going to be together.

I couldn't hear anything, no sounds of war, but I knew they must be there. Thorin opened the door and part of me wanted to jump for joy, thinking that he must have called off the war. The other part of me knew better by the frown on his face, knowing something must have went wrong. "What is it?" I asked, standing up. "Orcs. Armies of Orcs are here and everyone is fighting." I blinked and then got really confused, why was Thorin here then, why not fight? "Why are you here?" "I told the others to stand down. We won't leave the kingdom to be taken again."

I realized his sickness was even further than before, he wouldn't ever leave this cursed place. "You are a fool." I said and he met my eyes, rage burning within his eyes. "You do not speak to me like this." "I will speak to you of the truth. You are not the same, you are a fool and it will lead to your downfall. You will lose your kingdom, which you try so hard to protect. How can you just leave your kin out there, fighting for their lives when you called them here?" "Oh now you care for my kin, the very people that attacked you, chased me, almost made their way with you, turned you into a scared broken girl?"

I steeled myself, not understanding how he could turn my weakness against me like this, I trusted him with the truth and now he was insulting me with it. I felt my heart harden toward him, he was gone forever, I could never love this dwarf…never. "Thorin, you are truly a monster. How dare you use my past like that? You made me tell you that, now you betray me. I love you…so much." his eyes went wide as I spoke the last bit and a smile appeared on his face.

"You love me?" I nodded, then shook my head. "I did…now I can't. I refuse to allow myself to love someone like you." "A dwarf?" "No, you, Thorin, you are not the same, the Thorin I love would never do things like this. You are not the Thorin I fell in love with. So I will never love you again." Once that was said, he came toward me, but I moved and got past him, leaving him standing there alone as I walked away.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

I walked the halls, not knowing where to go and I ended up standing in the middle of the golden floor where we tried to kill Smaug, the place where we finally took back the mountain. Our quest was completed right here, it was here that Thorin first changed, before he was taken over by the person that was now King Under the Mountain. I heard yelling and then footsteps, so I jumped behind a pillar, seeing Thorin walking into the room and pacing around the room.

He was trapped in his own head it seemed, he continued looking around and walking, unable to speak. I watched him as he continued to do whatever he was doing until he seemed truly frightened and felt my heart urge to go to him, no matter what I say or do, I can't fight it when it comes to Thorin. And now right he seems like he truly needs me, so I slowly walked out toward him, but he seemed to caught up in his own world to even notice me. Suddenly he jerked off his crown and threw it away from him.

He stared for a moment, giving me time to get over to him and finally he saw me. "Forgive me." he said and fell to my feet, grabbing my hands. "I was not myself. Do not leave me. I will change, Elisa I care for you, you were right, everyone was right." I saw he didn't really seem like he knew I was truly there, he must think he was still in his head. I lifted him up as he helped and wrapped my arms around him. "I knew you would find me when you were yourself again. Thank you." I breathed and he held me tight, spinning me around in a circle.

"Elisa, I love you so much. Please tell me you still love me. Or are you lost to me forever?" I smiled and pressed my forehead against his. "I love you Thorin, I fear I will never stop. I am happy you are yourself." he sat me down and looked around. "I must go, my people need me." I nodded and he kissed me hard, then took a step back. "Stay here, go deep into the mountain, there should be a place you can stay and be protected." I blinked and shook my head, no way was he leaving me, not when I just got him back.

"I will not leave you." "I do not want you getting hurt, please, just do as I say." "I can help!" "Elisa, no! I want you protected, I can't lose you." he turned and walked away, taking off his cape as he left me standing there, not knowing what to do. Once he was gone, I knew he just wanted me to be protected, but I also wanted him to be protected to, I wanted to be beside him, watching his back and making sure he was alright. I knew his people would help him, but knew I should be there too, I had magic and would use it to protect my friends.

I ran after him, knowing I didn't have much time and sure enough when I reached the front gate, it was broken down and they were all charging straight for a huge army of Orcs, along with a few trolls. I took a breath, trying to trust myself and my powers, praying that they would not betray me, that I would be able to protect the ones I love. And at that moment, I loved all thirteen of those crazy dwarves that were leading the battle. I pictured a powerful wind blowing down, strong and true, unfading and unstoppable.

I ran out of the mountain and across the make-shift bridge, and followed after the dwarves. I thrust my hands forward, then made a sweeping motion, feeling the gust coming and going with my power. It blew hard against the Orcs and Trolls, sending some of them off balance and allowing the dwarves to go for the kill. I saw some of them turning to look at me, but I didn't stop.

I had no idea when my control would falter and I wasn't able to protect myself much further than that. The wind was gentle to the dwarves, making sure they weren't blown away. Suddenly it died away and I cursed myself, why couldn't I use my powers like I needed to. I saw an Orc heading straight for me and I screamed, feeling fear fill me. At the last moment, I felt power surge through me and I lifted my hands up and threw them toward the orc, hoping that something would happen.

Sure enough a blast of water hit the orc, coming from the water behind me at the front gate. The orc wasn't dead, but just pissed and wet, I needed to go for the kill, I couldn't let him kill me. I shook myself of all my fear and just allowed the power to flow through me, making me strong and brave. I flicked my finger at the orc and suddenly the water on the orc froze, making him a frozen statue, dead.

I never used water or ice before, yet it came so naturally to me now…perhaps it was my mind, I just trusted myself and my powers and it seemed so easy now. My powers were apart of me and I felt myself getting stronger, I would never again be the victim, I would protect myself and the special people in my life. I turned and searched for the company, for Thorin, but couldn't see from my spot. I ran over to a pillar and climbed it as quickly as I could, standing on top of it, able to see everything.

I watched the company lead the battle, tearing through the orcs as if they were nothing. Always having each others back, always protecting one another, just like against the trolls, just like against the goblins, they were always there for each other. Now I'm going to be there for them. I lifted my arms above my head, filling myself with the swell of power before sending the flames out and down onto the battle, aiming only for the Orcs and trolls. I caught something out the corner of my eye and saw a few Orcs standing on a hillside, making commands.

Azog was standing there and I could even see the scars I gave him from the last time we met. He saw the flames and then saw me, I smirking, feeling all powerful as he stared in amazement of me, knowing I had hurt him before and would do it again. He lifted his scarred arm which now was fitted with a sword and yelled out, sending more Orcs toward us. I saw Thorin hugging a Red-haired dwarf in the middle of a battle and felt like a fool, only he could make this war seem like a small thing.

I jumped down from the pillar, the wind easing my landing and I took off running, needing to be by his side to help him. Thorin looked to the hillside, where Azog was, and I knew he was going to kill him too. He jumped on the back of a huge ram and I saw Kili, Dwalin and Fili follow his lead and together they all started toward the Leader. I made my way to the Red-haired Dwarf and he head-butted a Orc before turning to me. "What's this? Pretty little thing like you doing out here, why?" "Shut up, I need to get to Thorin, help me."

I didn't allow my thoughts to be clouded and the dwarf swung his hammer around and smashed into another Orc's head before laughing at me. "Get out of here woman. This is no place for you." I channeled my anger and shot fire out of my palm, killing an Orc that came near me. "I will ask again, help me get to Thorin." he stared for a moment before nodding and whistled. Another ram came charging through and I swung myself on it. "I will protect them all." he nodded again and I kicked the side of the ram, making it run toward the hillside.

I finally reached the others and jumped off the ram, sliding to a stop and then running over to them. "Where is he? It looks empty." Kili said and I stared up, unable to hear or see a single creature. "I think Azog has fled." "I don't think so." Thorin said and I stood up beside him. "Fili…take your brother and scout it out. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something…report back. Do not engage. Do you understand?" they nodded as Dwalin said we had company.

Goblins came over a wall, heading for us as Thorin yelled for Kili and Fili to go ahead. "Elisa, go with them, they'll protect you!" Dwalin said, shoving me after them. Thorin went to say something, but was attacked and couldn't. Kili grabbed my arm and pulled me away, leaving them to fight alone. We ran across the ice, heading for the hill, saying silent and out of view of anything.

They stopped by a rock and sat me down. "Stay here while we go inside for a quick look." Fili said and Kili shook his head, helping me up. "She needs to stay with us, just like Dwalin said, she can't be protected if she isn't with us." "Then, go with Kili." Fili said as we made our way inside, I knew I should go back to help Thorin, but I felt like they would get closer to Azog and should stay with the brothers. We headed up and the path went two ways, Fili told us to go one way and that he would go the other way.

 ********Now I will make two versions of this from here out! One will be the normal ending, the way it really ends! The other will be an alternate ending, my own personal way! In case people didn't like the way it ends!********


	24. Chapter 24(MOVIE ENDING)

********Now I will make two versions of this from here out! One will be the normal ending, the way it really ends! The other will be an alternate ending, my own personal way! In case people don't like the way it ends!********

Chapter 24: ****MOVIE ENDING CHAPTER****

"I've got this." Fili said and handed me off to Kili, letting us take the lower levels and away from the roaring of something higher. I was going to object but Kili just nodded, trusting his brother and gave my arm a tug. "Let's go Elisa." we ran around the corner and Kili shook his head, I blinked and touched his shoulder, asking him what it was. "Fili normally doesn't want to leave like that. I fear for him." "Then let's hurry and meet back up with him, we can all go together." I said, turning back the way we came.

"I feel he was worried for us, I need to get you to safety." "I can protect myself, and you." "Come on, before something hears us." he dismissed me and headed to the lower stairs, pulling me by my hand. We circled and circled, no hint of anyone around, it truly felt like this place was abandoned. Kili asked me to stay back for a moment as he went to check out an opening coming up. I listened and stayed a few steps behind him, barely able to see him standing at the edge.

Everything was dead silent and so I jumped when drums beating boomed around us, filling the air with the scent of Orcs, making my stomach churn. I rushed forward to Kili, feeling my fear spike as I heard Azog's black speech echo around the place. I couldn't understand him, but I knew in my heart that something was terribly wrong. I saw Kili's eyes travel upward and mine followed, seeing Fili's body being held up by Azog and over the edge of the building.

"Go. Run!" Fili's last words before Azog buried his sword into his chest. I gasped and wanted to cry out, but found my voice lost, it was found when Fili's body landed right below us, Kili jumped back and grabbed my hand as we stared at Fili, his face staring right back, he was gone forever. Suddenly Kili released my hand and pushed me back into the pathway, rocketing forward and heading straight for his brother's killer. I was frozen, Fili's eyes boring into my very soul as I knew I was truly powerless to help him.

I bent down to his body and with a shaky hand I closed his eyes, his skin already getting cold as he laid in the snow. I took a breath and lifted his body as best I could, it was heavy as I tried to get it into the path, out of the cold and sight. We could come back and give him a proper burial after we killed that Orc, we would kill them all. I realized I was alone and Kili was way ahead of me, already going after Azog. I knew I had to go to him, he would need everyone's help, I wanted to make Azog suffer.

I was just about to run after him, but instead ran smack into Thorin, who was going after his nephew. "Elisa? Are you hurt? Where is Kili?" I shook my head, grabbing onto Thorin as he tried to pass me. "Don't go, I will. Get far away Thorin, Azog is after you." I tried to reason, but Thorin's eyes were hard and sad at the same time, he just needed to kill Azog and have this be over. "Elisa, go to Dwalin, get Bilbo and get out of here. I'll deal with that creature." he pushed past me, not giving me a chance to speak and I knew Azog would try to ambush him, it seemed like the perfect plan for that filth.

I ran after him, and saw Azog jump down and begin their battle. I saw Thorin had the upper hand for the moment and waited, I knew he would be angry if I joined, I would just be a distraction for him. Azog swung his mace and knocked Thorin down the side, I took my chance and jumped onto Azog's back, getting his attention. He tried to grab at me, but with his mace in one hand and his sword attached to the other, I took a breath and thought about flames, hottest I could feel, burning bright and searing through the armor.

I burst into flames and Azog screamed in pain as the metal heated and burned his flesh underneath. "Elisa! NO!" Thorin's shout came from below, he was fine and had already recovered from the drop, about to head up to us, but Azog's sword got my shoulder and I lost my grip, falling to the side. "Azog, you're fight is with me!" Thorin's voice came to me as I rolled into a rock. I knew Azog must have started toward me, but then his footsteps ran off, probably down to Thorin.

I knew I had to get up, I cursed myself for being so weak, one tiny cut and I lose my hold on him, I had him, why did I have to be so weak. I grew angry with myself as I found myself on my feet, blood running down my arm and dripping into the white snow, staining it. I winced at the pain as I took a step, I wouldn't be able to leave it like this, I would bleed to death. I grabbed my shirt and ripped the sleeve off, then tied it as best I could around the wound, trying not to scream as I tightened it.

I took a moment to get myself together, after all I was pretty useless without my magic, I needed to be able to summon it when I found Thorin. He saw him battling against Azog once more and Azog seemed to be overpowering him, but suddenly Thorin tripped him and he rolled down some stairs as more Orc poured from everywhere, descending on Thorin and he defended himself. I saw Azog run into a tunnel and was just about to go after him when I saw a flying bat creature thing fly nearby carrying something that looked human. I blinked and realized that it was Legolas just as he shot it down and flipped, landing on top of a tower, able to see everything.

I heard a roar and turned in time to see Azog hit Thorin hard, sending him falling out onto the frozen lake, another Orc attacked him, but he quickly killed it. More were coming out onto the ice and Thorin's face flashed with worry as I ran out to join him. Before I reached him, arrows shot out of nowhere, killing the Orcs one by one. I looked behind and saw Legolas shooting them down as fast as he could, but there were many more. I gathered my strength and reached Thorin in time to slam my flaming hand into an orc's face, searing his flesh and filling the air with burning skin.

Thorin slid on his knees, cutting an orc down as another came at him, I moved between them and kicked it's legs, knocking it to the ground and Legolas shot it in the head. The three of us worked as a team, Legolas shooting them as they appeared, the ones that got past I shot my fire at and the ones I missed Thorin finished off. I dove out of the way as Legolas's arrow almost hit me, I looked up to figure out why he shot at me when I saw the troll attacking his tower, he saw something to the east and went for an arrow.

However he was out and he pulled out the sword he got from Thorin and jumped down out of my view. I wanted to make sure he was alright, but I was shoved to the side as Thorin blocked the sword of the Orc that suddenly appeared near me. I realized I couldn't focus on everything and just needed to be here with Thorin, protecting each other. I'm sure Legolas will be alright, he was amazing. A moment later I saw the tower were Legolas was just at fall, he must have a plan, so I turned back to helping Thorin defeat the orcs coming for us.

I noticed Azog wasn't in our view and that truly worried me as I grabbed a sword of a dead orc, my powers were weakening, I was overusing them. I couldn't just leave Thorin to fight alone, so I used my small knowledge of sword-fighting to assist him when I could. He saw my tired eyes and knew my powers weren't going to last much longer and moved in front of me, blocking another blow that was meant for me as I was too slow. "Elisa, get out of here. You can't stay, you will die." "I-I'm not l-leaving you." I said in heavy pants and threw the sword into the chest of an orc.

"I can still fight. My magic just needs some time to recharge." "Crazy woman, can't you listen to me for once?" "Not when you are in need of me." I replied with a smile and he spun me around to the right, allowing me to grab another weapon. I grabbed the mace, but didn't realize how heavy it was as an orc came at me so fast. "Elisa!" Thorin yelled, pushing me out of the way and getting knocked back to the edge of the frozen waterfall with an enemy coming right for him. He stabbed it in the neck and threw it over the side, but now he was weaponless as another Orc was standing over him.

I grabbed a sword and was running over to him when the Goblin Cleaver buried itself into the chest of the Orc, I knew Legolas was alright and must have saved Thorin, but I still ran toward Thorin, fearful that another Orc might attack him. As the Orc fell over the side, Thorin quickly grabbed the sword out of it's chest, giving him his weapon back. As he got up, his face changed from actually worried to determined, I stood beside him as we turned to face our challenge, Azog. "Elisa, stay back. I'll handle this." Thorin said and took a step before I grabbed his arm.

"Thorin, please, let me help you. Azog is too strong." I pleaded and he smiled at me, touching my face. "You are covered in blood, it is not a proper look for future Queen Under the Mountain." he surprised me by kissing me hard before gently pushing me to the side. I looked at Azog, who stood tall and proud, smirking at us with those creepy blue eyes. "I think I will keep her alive…for myself." Azog said in our tongue, making sure I understood. Thorin walked toward him, not removing his eyes from Azog, but I could tell he wasn't happy about what the Orc said.

I found myself shaking slightly at the thought of that foul thing getting anywhere near me. He saw and laughed at me, his scars marking him as once my victim. That brought a smile to my face and I lit myself on fire, getting my power burning within me as I grew angry with Azog. "I do recall my flames making your face it's drawing paper. Perhaps I will sear my name into your corpse." I called to him, feeling unbelievably strong. Azog smirked and glanced over his shoulder, I saw another army coming down. We would never survive that.

Azog roared and charged Thorin, swinging a broken brick on a chain as his weapon. Thorin dodged it again and again, before ducking down as slicing Azog's leg, then his back. Azog tried to bring the brick down onto Thorin, but he dodged it and it cracked the ice, which led to more cracking. Over and over they battled, Thorin slicing at Azog's armor and Azog swinging the block, cracking the ice more and more as they moved around. Thorin dodged again as Azog broke through the ice, making them both trapped on a small piece, trying to keep their balance as they continued to fight.

Azog seemed to be having more trouble as he continued to swing the block, making Thorin dodge and roll around. I ran forward, ready to assist if Thorin needed me, yet knowing he would be angry if I joined in. Thorin nearly fell off and as he got up, Azog swung the chain once more and tripped him, sending him to the ice. Thorin rolled away and Azog did it again, slowly cutting the ice over and over, making the small chunk even smaller. Thorin rushed forward, slicing Azog right in the stomach as he dodged his last attack.

Azog swung once more and it block got stuck in the ice as he tried to pull it free. He took the chance to try to cut Thorin with his sword, but the ice was so small now that they had to stay on each side to keep it from tipping over. I heard something from behind and turned to see Eagles descending upon the battle, dropping Beorn into the army, he turned into a bear and began battling. The eagles used their huge talons to break through the formation, making them feel fear. I turned back to Thorin when I heard something drop.

He threw his sword down and I knew to yell at him, but Azog saw that too, just in time for Thorin to grab the block and throw it into Azog's arms. I realized what he was doing at the same time as Azog when Thorin jumped off the ice block, making Azog dip down and fall into the icy waters. I ran over to Thorin as he breathed a sigh of relief, grabbing his hand as my body lost the flames. Thorin grabbed his sword as he heard something, I tried to make him look at me, but he was too focused on Azog, who seemed to not want to die.

His body came drifting past us as I thought about using my powers to freeze him for good as Thorin pulled me along with him as we watched his eyes slowly close, his life ending for good. I smiled and pulled Thorin into a hug, kissing him as hard as I could, needing him more than ever. "It's finally over." I said when we broke apart and just as Thorin went to say something, he screamed in pain and shoved me away as Azog broke through the ice. I realized that Azog stabbed Thorin's foot as we were talking and I quickly recovered from the shove as Azog was in a lockdown with Thorin. Azog's sword was inching it's way to Thorin's chest as I lit myself up, ready to burn Azog into nothingness.


	25. Chapter 24(ALTERNATE ENDING)

Chapter 24: ****ALTERNATE ENDING****

"I've got this." Fili said and gave us both a nod before turning away, my gut was telling me something but I never had a chance to act on it because Kili grabbed my hand and lead us away from Fili. We turned a corner and I pulled him to a stop, making him look at me. "I don't think it's a good idea for this Kili, we need to stay together." he shook his head and continued on, making me chase after him. "Kili, please, think of your brother." I know!" he grunted and turned to face me.

His face showed his worry and confusion about Fili, yet he knew his brother wanted his trust. "We need to move, before Orcs come after us." "But Fili-" "Let's go!" he cut me off and took my hand, pulling me after him. We ran and ran, yet met no enemies, until Kili stopped at the edge of a path. I heard talking in a language that I didn't know, but from the voice, it was Azog. We looked up as drums began to beat around us and saw Azog holding Fili over the edge, speaking to Thorin across the lake.

"Fili!" I yelled and Azog laughed, not fazed by us. "Go. Run!" Fili said and Azog went to stab him, but I threw my hands up, hoping something would happen and a strong gust hit Azog, Fili slipping out of his grip and falling right in front of Kili and me. "Fili!" Kili yelled and ran to his brother. Azog roared, but disappeared, maybe getting ready to come after us. I ran over to Fili, who was breathing heavily and smiling at me. "Thank you!" he said, grabbing my hands in his, knowing I truly saved him from death.

"Fili! Kili!" I heard Thorin calling for us and Kili got up, holding his sword in a tight grip. "I'm going to kill that bastard." then he took off running, I went to go after him, but Fili held me in place. "I'll be fine, just a scratch or two. Please protect him while I go after Dwalin and Thorin. Please Elisa." I nodded, but really just wanting to go to Thorin. I stood up and helped Fili stand, then he took off running, heading for the others. I turned and chased after Kili, knowing he would never be able to beat Azog.

I nearly ran into Thorin as he rushed after Kili too and he grabbed me, pulling me into an embrace. "Elisa…" "Thorin? What's wrong?" "Fili would have died without you here. I am happy you followed. Thank you." then he pulled away from me to look me in the eyes. "Now you must leave, get away and be protected." "No I-" "I know you want to help, but I need to know you are going to be safe. I need you to get out of here." then he kissed me hard, before releasing me completely. "Elisa, I love you and wish to be married when this is over."

Before I could say anything, he pushed me out of the way as Azog roared and attacked Thorin. I hit a rock and groaned as I fell to the ground, then looked up as they began their battle. "Get out Elisa, run!" Thorin grunted as he blocked Azog advance and they disappeared from my view. I got up and thought about leaving, but knew I needed to go after Kili, I wouldn't leave him. I decided and ran the way Kili went, hoping I wasn't too late. I caught a glimpse of him fighting on top of a broken pathway and grabbed the side of the building, swinging myself up as best I could and then running toward them. Once I got there, he had already killed them and faced me, breathing heavily.

"Elisa? Get out of here." "I'm here to help you Kili." "That bastard almost killed my brother. He threatened me too. I'll kill him!" he pushed past me but I still chased after him, knowing he needed my help. I dodged a falling body as Kili stabbed it then tossed it behind him. "I don't want your help!" he called back to me as he fought another creature. I charred a bat-thing that nearly got Kili as he was recovering from the fight. I walked up to him. "But you need my help…" I breathed and he sighed, but nodded.

We were fighting against two guys when I heard a woman yell for Kili, who quickly responded and looked to find the voice. "Elisa, take care of these. I need to go to Tauriel." he killed the one he was fighting and ran off, chasing after the voice. I finished the Orc off and chased after them, wanting to make sure they were both okay. I caught up in time to see Kili jump off the side, landing on a huge Orc, protecting an elf woman from being killed. The orc got the upper hand and was just about to stab Kili when the elf screamed and jumped on his back, not allowing him to kill Kili.

The elf was easily thrown to the side and the Orc went back to Kili, about to finish him. "No!" I yelled and I leapt down beside the creature, tripping him with a burning leg and making him release Kili. "Elisa! Run!" Kili said as he got his sword, ready to fight the Orc again, but I pushed him out of the way, "Save your girl!" I yelled at him and shoved him toward her, before dodging the swing of a mace and shooting fire at the creatures face. "Bolg is too strong! Just Run!" Tauriel said and I motioned for them to run.

"I have this, just get out of here." I said and rolled out of the way and looked up in time to see them running away. Bolg spoke in black speech and charged me, licking his lips at me as I slid under him. I shot more fire, but it didn't seem to faze Bolg. "Go down!" I yelled and set myself on fire, running and jumping on his back. I heard the sizzling of his skin, but he just groaned and grabbed my hair, throwing me off and over the side. I grabbed at the last moment and he stood over me, smirking as if he already won. I kicked off the cliff, turning and somehow getting back up grabbing his arm and kicked off a rock.

If I was going down, the least I could do would be to take this filth with me. We slammed onto the snowy ground, melting away from my flames and I noticed that Bolg wasn't around. I groaned and tried to move, but it hurt, then I saw Bolg getting up and coming toward me, licking his lips and I tried to shoot fire, but nothing happened. "Elisa!" I heard someone call and then saw a huge tower falling toward us. I looked and saw Legolas running straight for us, his eyes on Bolg and a fearless look in his eyes.

They began their fight, I tried again to get to my feet, but slipped and landed on my knees instead. "Get out of here Elisa! I'll handle this!" Legolas called as he blocked a swing and retaliated the blow, moving their fight even further along the breaking tower. I wanted to stay and help them, but Legolas looked up and then threw his sword as hard as he could up and I saw it buried itself into an Orc that was just about to kill Thorin. I realized that I was needed elsewhere and knew I had to get to Thorin, Legolas could handle this guy. "Be careful Legolas!" I yelled and then found my feet and started my way up to the top where Thorin was probably fighting Azog again.

When I finally found my way up there I saw Azog and Thorin balancing on a tiny chunk of ice. I ran forward, Thorin noticed and threw up his hand to stop me. "Stay back!" I slid to a stop and stared, watching Azog smirk at me. "Pretty little thing is back…such good luck to me." he spoke in English so I could understand and he made my skin crawl. Azog tried to hit Thorin, but his block got stuck in the ice and Thorin threw down his sword. I went to say something, but he grabbed the block and threw it at Azog. He caught it but Thorin jumped off the ice and we watched as Azog slipped and fell under the ice.

I ran to Thorin and jerked him into a hug, even though he didn't return it. "Thorin?" I asked and he easily got out of my arms and started following Azog's body under the ice. I joined him and Azog's eyes closed, I sighed and smiled, but suddenly they opened and Thorin yelled. Thorin pushed me back as Azog broke through the ice, jumping up and grabbed me by the hair, pulling me to him. "Elisa!" "Dainty little thing…might break her after one go. So soft and smells so good." Azog said and licked my cheek, as if he could actually taste me.

"Release her! You're fight is with me!" Thorin said and swung at Azog, but he moved me in front as the blade sliced into my arm. I screamed and Azog laughed, pushing Thorin away. "See? Such a easily broken woman. Although I do believe I will have much fun with her." he groped my breast as I struggled against him, feeling warm blood running down my arm. "STOP!" Thorin shouted and I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. "I am not helpless!" I yelled and burst into flames, feeling Azog release me as my skin connected with his.

"Elisa run!" "Not this time!" I replied and slammed my foot into his chest, not moving him, but the searing of his flesh and his scream told me it worked. Azog went to grab me, but my body was covered in flames and he couldn't hold me for long. Thorin ran forward and pulled me away from Azog, my flames not burning him. "Thorin?" I asked when he rushed forward, heading for Azog and making sure I was out of the way. "Finish this!" Thorin yelled and tried to stab Azog, but he tripped Thorin and he hit the ice hard.

Thorin blocked the sword at Azog tried to impale him, holding him back barely. The sword began to inch toward him as Thorin struggled to hold him back. They met each other eyes and I watched in horror as Thorin began to move his sword out of the way. "NO!" I screamed and sent a gust blowing as hard as I could at them, hoping I would make it in time. It hit them both hard and Azog slipped and his sword sliced down Thorin's leg instead of stabbing him in the chest.

Thorin screamed in pain and Azog roared and ran at me, but I didn't move, I wasn't running anymore. "Come and get me!" I said and burst into flames, ready to end this and get to Thorin, who was groaning and trying to stand up. His voice was lost to me as Azog charged and I dove out of the way, kicking him in the leg and burning him. I recovered and swung myself up onto his shoulders and locked them in place around his throat, crushing it. "Elisa!" I heard Thorin yell but I focused on making my legs as hot as possible as they continued to cook his neck, closing his windpipe.

Azog got my arm and tried to swing me off, but I held on and felt a sharp pain in my arm as it was pulled hard. I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream and then we both fell to the ground. I saw Thorin struggling to get up after he tackled us both down, dragging his sword with him. I held onto Azog, placing my hands over his whole face to hold him in place as Thorin stood above us. "Do it!" I commanded him and Thorin ran Azog right through, all the way down to the hilt of his blade.

Azog roared and then his body went limp and I released my hold on him, quickly moving to Thorin's side and making my fire disappear. "It's finally over now." I said and looked down at the Orc, his neck blistered and raw, his face almost unrecognizable, his armor still red hot from the flames. Thorin pulled his sword free and the Orc didn't move again, he was truly dead. I hugged Thorin tight and he groaned, then we both fell under his weight. I looked at his leg and saw he had lost a ton of blood, he needed help like now.

I pulled him into my lap and he grunted at me, trying to say something but couldn't get it out. "Thorin, hold on. I'll get help." "Don't leave me." he said, taking my hand in his, I only nodded and stroked his hair. "What should I do? You're bleeding to death." "I'm alright. Just tired." I gave his face a gentle slap and he stared at me. "Do not go to sleep. You will not wake." he nodded and I saw his eyes beginning to dim, he needed help quickly. I didn't know what to do, so I lit my free hand on fire and waited until it was as hot as possible and told Thorin to look at me.

"I'm going to burn it to stop the bleeding, please try not to move." I didn't give him a chance to stop me as I pressed my palm to his bleeding leg, slowly moving it down to make sure the whole cut was done. He never scream, nor moved, only laid there, his eyes wide and his teeth pressed together tightly. "Are you well?" "It seems you can hurt me with your powers." he joked and I wanted to punch him, but was thankful he was feeling better, even if it was just a little. "You have to be okay…I can't lose you." I said, Thorin had closed his eyes and I sat there.

"You never said yes or no…" I blinked and realized he haven't fallen asleep like I thought and was confused by his question. "Huh?" he chuckled and opened his eyes, staring at me from my lap and smiled at me. "I said I wanted to be married when the war was over…you never gave me an answer." I remembered and blushed, feeling unsure…then remembered what happened. "You never gave me a chance. You told me to leave, then ran away. You aren't supposed to say stuff like that, then run. And you're not supposed to say things like that in the middle of a war."

He nodded and sighed, closing his eyes again, I heard movement and got ready to attack form my place when I saw Bilbo come running toward us. He stopped when he saw Thorin, he must have thought the worst because his eyes teared up and he shook his head as he came closer. "He's alright. Just lost a lot of blood." Bilbo sank beside us as he let out a sigh, Thorin opened his eyes to see Bilbo next to us. "I am glad to see you. I wish to apologize for my words…and my deeds." "You can do that later. Just rest." I cut him off and nodded to Bilbo. "Go find Gandalf. He needs to help Thorin."


	26. Chapter 25(MOVIE ENDING)

Chapter 25: ****MOVIE ENDING CHAPTER****

Thorin met my eyes as I raced for them, saddness filled his face as he slowly mouthed the words 'I love you'. "Thorin!" I screamed as he pulled his sword out of the way, allowing Azog's to bury itself through Thorin. Before I could reach them, Thorin stabbed Azog and then rolled on top of the Orc, sending his sword completely through him and into the ice. I ran over to them as Azog's body stop moving and I knew for sure that he was truly dead this time, without a doubt.

"Thorin." I said and grabbed him as he fell off Azog's body. I helped him stand up so that he could look down at his enemy, knowing he defeated him for good. "I want to see the battle." Thorin wheezed as we began to walk to the edge of the falls, seeing the Battle of the Five armies coming to an end. Thorin stood tall, taking in the sight of everyone's victory, then suddenly he collapsed and fell to the side. I was right beside him in an instant, my flames finally disappeared as he gasped for breath.

"Thorin, don't leave me.. Please." I begged and knew his wound was too far, I felt the tears coming and shook my head over and over, trying to wake myself up, this had to be a nightmare, it just had to be. "E-Elisa…" he coughed and I looked down at him, he was bleeding bad and still smiling at me. "You can't leave me." I said, knowing he had no choice. "I'm sorry." "No! You are such a fool, why did you allow him to stab you! Why are you leaving me all alone! I just got you back! We are supposed to be together Thorin!" I yelled at him, feeling my anger rising, he couldn't die.

I lit up again, yet the flames refused to burn Thorin, my body truly reacted to him in a way that meant I couldn't use my magic to harm him. Yet I was powerless to heal him, I couldn't save this crazy dwarf that I loved. "I had to. Forgive me my love." "No, I can't. You should have let me help. We could have done it together. I don't want to lose you." he chuckled and then coughed again, making me burn out and making me feel so cold. "Why are you laughing!" I scolded and he smiled at me, saying, "No one truly knows what we had…we never got a chance to tell anyone." I nodded, knowing that we were a secret.

"Y-Yet, I'm sure they know in their hearts that you were meant to be my Queen, Balin will know for sure." "I can't be your Queen without you. You have to live so we can be married and live in the stupid mountain we came to get back." I tried to reason, my heart knowing he was not going to make it much longer. "Thorin! Elisa!" I heard Bilbo call as he ran down the stairs to us. He saw Thorin's wound and my crying and knew he didn't have much time. I refused to leave Thorin as they spoke, I would be with him until the end.

"I wish to part from you in friendship." "No. You're not going anywhere. You're going to live." "I would take back…my words and my deeds at the Gate. You did what only a true friend would do. Forgive me." They continued talking as Thorin grew closer to death and I couldn't figure out how to save him. I wasn't an elf that knew the magically healing of their people. I wasn't a wizard that could bring back the dead. I was just a woman watching the dwarf she loves die in her arms as he made amends with his friend.

"Farewell…Master Burglar. Go back to your books. And your armchair. Plant your trees. Watch them grow." he groaned and shifted so he was more in my lap as he continued. "If more people…valued home…above gold…this world would be a merrier place." he grunted and turned to me as his eyes began to dim. "Elisa…I will always love you. Be safe and know that my people will always be there for you. I am sorry we had such little time together. It was the best time of my life. I love you." and before I could even blink or say anything, he stopped breathing and left me forever.

Bilbo cried as he fell over to lean on a rock, telling me that the eagles were here, if he had just held on. My mind was blank as I stared at Thorin, unable to see his eyes brighten and his smile return. I screamed as my emotions went rampant, exploding from me into intense flames and engulf Thorin's body and myself. Bilbo quickly moved to the side and then away from us as the fire grew with each cry I let out. "Elisa!" I heard someone yell for me, but didn't want to hear it, I only wanted to hear Thorin's voice as he told me to listen to him, knowing I wouldn't.

I lost control of the fire and my mind emptied as the flames died away, allowing the dwarves to come close and see their fallen leader. I heard someone say that Kili had also fallen at the hands of Bolg and then I was reminded of Fili, none of them should have died, none of them. Balin sat beside me, wrapping me into his arms as we both cried for Thorin. The others kneeled at his feet, giving him the proper respect.

Gandalf came and joined our group, standing on my other side. "Elisa, let Thorin go, we must get him to the mountain." he spoke to me in a calm tone and I looked up at him, tears still coming down my face. "I can't. If I do, he will truly be gone from me." Dwalin spoke to Balin, who moved away from me, then held out his hand. "Come now Elisa, let's take him home." I nodded and tried to move, but found that my body was still frozen under Thorin, no part of me wanted to leave him.

Dwalin gently helped Balin pull me away from Thorin and handed me over to Bofur. He carried me down the paths and through the battlefield into the mountain. The others gathered Fili, Kili and Thorin right behind us, I noticed that Dain was nearby, bowing his head to Thorin and the others, everyone feeling the loss of Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror…King Under the Mountain.

I sat on the bed, the one that Thorin and I had shared for only a short time when a knock came. I saw Balin come in and try to smile at me, but one look of me and he fell short. I knew I must look like a wreck, still in my bloody battle clothes, still wounded and still heartbroken, even hours later. They took Thorin, Fili, and Kili's body away to get prepared for the funeral, as I was taken to this room to get myself together, which I couldn't do.

"Come on Elisa, you need to change." "Why? It's not like Thorin can see. What do I care?" I snapped back, feeling my rage building inside, yet unable to even lit a finger on fire, my emotions were out of whack and I couldn't use them at all. Balin touched my hand and I looked at him, unsure of what to do. "Thorin would have wanted you to be dressed like his Queen." I blinked and remembered that Thorin said Balin would know about us, like he would be able to tell. "Aye lass, I knew there was something between you two. He cared about you a lot."

"I can't go on without him Balin. It hurts to even think about it. I can't do this." "We will be with you, the company will watch out for you." "But you are not Thorin…none of you are. I need him." he stood up and glanced at the dress lying on the bed. "I know it is hard, but please, join us soon. We will be there for you since Thorin can not." I went to say something, but Balin was already at the door, not going to give me a chance to back out. "I look forward to seeing you in a bit." and with that, I was alone again.

I cried some more, feeling like I wanted to die, there was nothing I could do. "Elisa…" I looked up from my pillow and saw Legolas standing in the doorway. He came over and I fell into his arm, unable to stop myself. "Father told me of your past…are you truly my niece?" I nodded and cried harder, knowing that even though Legolas and Thorin disliked each other, they protected each other. "You cared for the dwarf king?" "Y-yes." I said and pulled away from him, trying to get myself together. "I am sorry you have lost him." "I am sorry your mother is lost to you as well. I knew nothing of my past."

He stroked my hair as I wiped my eyes, finally calming down enough to look around. "Allow me to assist you." he said and helped me up, tying a sheet up so that I could change. He handed me the dress and I quickly changed, feeling unsure and weird. Once I was clothed again he sat me back on the bed and grabbed a brush, running it through my hair. "I am leaving soon. I only wished to speak with you for a moment." I nodded and used a rag to wipe the blood off of my face and hands.

"If you are ever in need of help, I will come. We are family, Elisa." I sighed and turned to him, making him stop the brushing that was actually calming. "Legolas, I have no family. I do not belong anywhere." "You are welcome with the Mirkwood Elves as a princess. Gandalf has said you are a princess in your own kingdom. And it has been whispered that you were Thorin's Queen at the end. You seem to have much family and belong in many different places. You must go where your heart takes you." he stood up and helped me up, finishing my hair with some simple braids.

"I am leaving now. Remember, you do belong and you have family." he kissed my forehead and left me alone. I let a single tear slide down my cheek as I left the room, knowing Thorin and I would never share it again. I walked down the halls, passing wounded dwarves and people helping bandage them. Everything got quiet as I passed and I knew Legolas wasn't lying, there were whispers about me. I found myself standing in front of the Throne, where Thorin had sat before and I sighed, I didn't know what to do. "Elisa?" I turned and saw the rest of the company standing behind me, watching me close. "Yes?" I said with a shaky voice, trying to be strong, yet failing.

Dwalin came forward and looked down at me. "Thorin would have wanted us to follow your lead." "I won't allow that!" a boom of a voice came and we turned to see Dain coming into the room. "The rule needs to be a dwarf rule…not a woman." "This is the woman that Thorin chose to love. To rule with." Balin objected and Dain laughed. "We have no proof of that. This little thing has no right to sit in that chair." the others began to argue with Dain and I grew tired.

"Enough!" I shouted, my voice booming over them with my uncontrollable magic. "He is right. Although I never wanted the throne and would only have taken it with Thorin at my side. Our feelings were fast-growing and a secret to most…" I paused and smiled at Balin before turning back to Dain. "However, I do not want to rule without him, so I will not become Queen Under the Mountain." I said and walked through all of them, the company grumbling and following after me. "Elisa, you can't do this." "Thorin would have wanted…" they all spoke to me as I continued walking through the mountain until I found the Gate.

"Thorin may have wanted this, but I can not be here without him." I turned to all of them, making them shut up and listen. "It hurts too much to be here. To see these walls and halls, knowing he will never return to them…and to me. So I must leave, and no you will not follow me. Thorin would want you here in the kingdom that we all reclaimed together. I will miss you all…but I must do this." Balin came forward and hugged me tight. "I wish you all the luck in the world. I also wish you would change your mind and stay. You belong here." "I do not know where I belong. I must figure that out, and staying here…I can't think about anything other than Thorin."

I told the rest of them goodbye and walked out of the Mountain, unsure of where I was headed. I was walking along side the lake when I heard horses coming up fast and I turned, ready to tell the dwarves to go back. Except it was Gandalf and Bilbo riding toward me. "Where are you going Elisa? I thought the dwarves were crowning you their Queen?" "I do not want to be there without Thorin." I replied and started walking again, they followed. "Where will you go then?" "Where my heart takes me…" I repeated Legolas's words and Gandalf nodded at me.

"How's Bag End?" Bilbo said and I glanced up at him, the hobbit had been through soo much…as had I. I felt safe with him and smiled, nodding. "Bag End sounds like home." I climbed onto Gandalf's horse and we rode off toward the green door of the Hobbit hole. We got the borders of the shire and Gandalf said he was leaving us. "Go on ahead Elisa." Bilbo said and turned to talk to Gandalf as I walked away. I found the path that would leave me to Bilbo's home when I heard it. A soft whisper from the trees, my thoughts went to Thorin and I took off toward the sounds.

I found myself standing in a field, wildflowers growing all around. "Hello?" I called out and then was tackled to the ground. I flipped them over and got up, pulling a dagger from my belt and lunging forward. "HEY!" I heard and saw it wasn't an Orc attacking me, it was someone completely forgotten. "Rumi?" I blinked and sure enough, he was smiling at me and jerked me into a hug. "I finally found you. Took me long enough right?" he went to kiss me, but I elbowed him, making him release me as I backed away.

"What's wrong?" "I can't." I said and backed away, my heart breaking again as I knew Thorin would never hold me again. "Elisa, come on, it's me. We're going to be married, run away together. Remember?" I nodded and he smiled, coming toward me again. I held up my hand and sighed. "Rumi, do not touch me again, please. I don't want to hurt you." "Come on, you won't hurt me. Come here." he grabbed my hand and went to pull me, but my powers rose and set my hand on fire, burning him. He released me and stumbled back, fear in his eyes.

"I am not the same girl that was taken from you. I can not be with you." "You monster!" he shouted and I felt tears stinging my eyes, he was always my friend, he was never cruel. "Rumi, I'm sorry. I love someone else." "That's it huh? Run off from your home to be with some freak hobbit?" I blinked and went to say something, but he took off running and left me standing there alone. My powers were so uncontrollable now, I didn't know what to do, I hurt someone close to me….I could do it again.

I decided to go to Gandalf, perhaps he could allow me to train with him and the other wizards to control this magic once more…now that Thorin was gone, I was a ticking bomb and wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt because of me. I ran through the trees, trying to get to him before they left. Bilbo just disappeared down the path as I rushed forward and nearly crashed into Gandalf. "I wish to train with the wizards." I said in a rush and Gandalf nodding, smiling at me. "Come now, it's time for a new age." he said and ushered me to the horses.


	27. Chapter 25(ALTERNATE)

Chapter 25: ****ALTERNATE ENDING****

The hobbit ran off as fast as he could as I bent down to Thorin's face, then kissed him softy as I heard footsteps running toward us. "Elisa! Thorin!" I heard many voices speaking, the dwarves had found their way up to us, stopping their talking seeing us kissing. "Is he…" someone asked and I looked up to them all, Thorin saying he was fine. "Seems that way!" Dwalin laughed and they all came over to us, smiling and talking to Thorin. I allowed them to talk, Thorin looking a bit better when Gandalf and Bilbo returned.

Gandalf mumbled some words under his breath as he pressed his palm on Thorin, I wished I could understand them. Suddenly Thorin took a big breath and sighed, relaxing even more than before. I looked up at Gandalf, who was battered and tired, but he smiled at me. "He will be alright." I thanked him and he moved away, letting Thorin and I have a private moment. "You are stupid ya know." I said and he groaned and sat up beside me. "Why do you say that?" "You were going to let Azog stab you!" I hissed under my breath, not wanting the others to hear us.

"I need to kill him…even if it meant I had to die too." "And you were okay just leaving me alone?" "I couldn't let him harm you." "I wasn't going to let him. Why can't you just let others help you?" "I didn't need help." "Thorin, did you see how easily we took Azog down when we worked together." he didn't reply and I knew that he knew I was right. He tucked me under his arm and kissed my forehead. "You are helpful…sometimes." I punched him and he grunted, saying it hurt.

"Let's go home." Balin said and they helped Thorin up, then myself, I held onto Thorin's hand, he couldn't be trusted, he did stupid stuff. We all got back to the mountain and Dain embraced every dwarf, ending with Thorin as they spoke. He noticed me and our hands. "What's this?!" he laughed and looked me up and down. "This is Elisa. I do believe the two of you have met." "Aye, on the battle field. Where she doesn't belong." "She helped me kill Azog, she saved Fili and Kili's lives…and mine."

Everything was dead silent as Thorin's voice rang out through the halls, making sure everyone heard his words. "What? This little thing?" Thorin nodded and held our hands up together. "It is true. Now we must hurry and get this mountain prepared, there shall be a feast tonight…and a wedding very soon." everyone quickly realized what he was talking about and some cheered, some began to whisper and Dain just laughed at us. "She isn't a dwarf, Thorin. You can't be serious."

"I love her. She will be your Queen, do not disrespect her…or you will have to deal with me." Thorin's voice went into a threat and Dain stared at me. "Aye, I won't disrespect you, my queen." he bowed and his soldiers followed, then the company and even Thorin bowed to me. I wasn't used to it and pulled Thorin up. "Stop this. You need rest. You are still hurt." "I feel fine, Elisa, calm down." I kicked his leg and he groaned as he lost his balance and had to lean on Dwalin, who just laughed.

"Dwalin, take care of this dwarf. I am going to get cleaned up." Bard took Thorin's place beside me, holding out his arm. "I wanted to speak with you, may I walk you to your room?" "Our room." Thorin called to him as he eyed Bard, as if he was jealous. I laughed and nodded to Bard, ignoring Thorin for the moment. We walked away and I heard even more whispers behind my back, along with the company yelling congratulations to Thorin as they left.

Once we were away from their eyes, I sighed and felt my body get ten times heavier. "What is wrong Elisa?" "I am stretched beyond anything…it is all too much." "I am here if you need a friend…that is not a dwarf." he joked and I laughed, then we stopped in front of a room. "Would you like to join in for a moment?" he looked around and then nodded, opening the door for me. We went in and I motioned to a small couch for him to sit. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and let it fall around me.

"You seemed stressed, is something bothering you?" I faced him and nodded, not wanting to say it. "I…it's just…I'm unsure…" I tried over and over to speak but I couldn't form the words. "Hey, relax." he said and made me look at him, holding my shoulders gently. "You can speak freely with me. I will tell no one." I nodded, knowing I could trust him. As I opened my mouth to speak, the door busted open and Thorin ran in to see Bard and I. I knew he misunderstood because his face became red with rage as he started toward us.

"What is going on in here?! Get out Dragon-slayer!" Bard moved me behind him, which only made Thorin madder and I tried to calm Thorin down, "What is wrong? We were only talking. Calm down." "I heard the two of you speaking!" I blinked and he stopped short of Bard, staring at him instead of me. "Get out of my way. She is my woman." I blinked, then began to laugh as Bard looked at me and held up his hands. They both looked silly and it made me laugh harder, making them both turn to me.

"You fools!" I laughed and sat on the couch, feeling a lot better and not having to say anything at all. "Elisa?" "I will leave you two to speak." Bard said and smiled at me, before slipping out the door and Thorin stomped over to me. "What was all that about? Why was he holding you like that? Did something happen?" he shot questions at me and I sighed, sitting up straight. "Thorin, come here." I motioned for him to sit, but instead he knelt in front of me, holding my hands in my lap. "Bard walked me to the room, then I asked him to come in. we were just talking and I was having trouble, he was just trying to get me to relax."

"So he wants you for himself?!" I punched him in the gut so he fell back down again after he jumped up, ready to chase Bard down. "No you silly dwarf. There is nothing that makes me happier than to be held in your arms." I touched his face and his eyes softened, he smiled and pulled me down to the floor with him. "Then allow me to hold you." I nodded and curled into him, feeling his warmth and loving it. I remembered he was suppose to be resting with the company and faced him. "Hey, why aren't you with the others?" he looked away and I knew he was jealous and worried about leaving me with Bard, which I didn't understand at all.

"You need to take care of yourself…otherwise there won't be a wedding. I can't marry a dead man." I said and he laughed, then groaned, making me realize how hurt he still was. I pulled him over to the bed and made him lie down, telling him to stay put. I went to the bathroom and grabbed a cloth, wetting it and walking back to Thorin. "I'm no good at nursing people." I tried to move his pant leg where it was ripped, but it was too hard. I sighed and tore it off at his thigh, making them look more like short shorts than pants.

I held back a giggle at I watched his look change from enjoyment to embarrassment, his eyes wide. "What are you doing?" "Cleaning your wound." I said and began to wipe it gently, trying not to hurt him. Once I was finished, I went back to the bathroom and grabbed some bandages, intending to wrap it the best I could. When I came back, Thorin's eyes were closed and he looked to be sleeping and I sighed, sitting beside him. I didn't want to wake him, he really needed his rest and I could always bandage him later.

I climbed up next to him and threw my leg half-way over his body and basically wrapped myself around him as I closed my eyes, ready to get some sleep myself. Thorin wrapped his arm around me, holding me against him as I drifted off to sleep. "Well well…look-it here." I stretched my arms up and curled my toes before blinking and feeling Thorin's warm body next to mine. "I see you are being taken very well care of." I rubbed my eyes and looked at the door and saw Dwalin smirking at us, his arms crossed.

He was leaning against the doorframe, just watching us and I looked at Thorin, who was still sleeping, yet his pants were ripped and his tunic was loose now, almost completely undone. I saw my shoes had fallen off and my tunic was untied and almost open to view, my pants thankfully were still on. I quickly redid my tunic and climbed out of the bed, Thorin's grip hard to wriggle out of as I went over to Dwalin, fixing my bed hair as I walked.

"Is something wrong? We kinda fell asleep." I explained and he shrugged, just smiling at us. "I see the two of you taking no time to waste on some things." I realized what he must think and my face turned beet red. I went to answer when we heard a groan from behind us. "You…get out. And you…come here." he said, pointing to Dwalin, then to me. "Calm yourself Thorin, you'll get her later." then Dwalin grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room, we could hear Thorin's yells half-way down the hall. He chuckled and we slowed to a walk, him dropping my hand. "Are you well?" I asked and he nodded, smiling at me.

"I did not want to speak in front of Thorin, but Kili has not been found at this time." "What do you mean? I just saw him on Ravenhill…I told him to get Tauriel and himself away from Bolg." I said and tried to remember if he was there when the company found us. "Aye, but he was not seen after that…" "Perhaps they had left together." I said simply and Dwalin just laughed, saying there was no way that would happen. "And why not?" "He's Durin's Folk, a dwarf. She's a Elf, it's not a match." he said and I stopped in my tracks, Thorin was a dwarf and I was not, did that mean that the dwarves didn't think we were a match?

He turned and saw me just standing there and held up his arm, smiling awkwardly. "Hey, I didn't mean you Elisa." "But everyone here must think it odd that Thorin would choose me…a simple human." I said and was careful with my words, they need not know about my heritage…not yet at least. "Elisa, you are part Wizard, you're not an Elf, it's not the same." I realized that the hatred between Dwarves and Elves was too much, Thorin would always hate that part of me, he didn't even know what I truly was.

I shook my head and felt the tears stinging my eyes as I couldn't stand there, so I took off running, not sure of where I was going. I ended up outside, seeing the dead bodies of Orcs, Men, Dwarves, and Elves lying around. I was breathing heavily as I came to a stop, seeing all the fallen people, it made my heart hurt. I moved away, unable to look at them anymore and found myself standing in a small patch of rocks, hidden from everything. "I saw her come this way! Find her!" I heard Thorin's voice and knew he had the company searching for me.

How could I face him, we weren't supposed to be together, we would never work. But my heart felt so light and full when I was with him, like it was true and nothing could come between us. I backed into a rock and waited, knowing that he would find me…he always would. And then he appeared, limping and leaning on a rock as he let out a sigh. "I found you." he said and smiled at me, making my heart skip a beat, yet my mind told me to run, he wouldn't be able to keep up. "Thorin, I can't marry you." I said and everything went super quiet, his eyes went wide and his mouth actually dropped open.


	28. Chapter 26(MOVIE ENDING)

Chapter 26: (MOVIE ENDING)

**10 years later**

I lunged out of the bed at the sound of something, only to realize that I almost attacked Radagast…again. "Still having those dreams?" he asked and came over to me, sitting on the bed. "It will never stop. I'll always see that when I close my eyes." "It seems we need more sheets." Gandalf said coming into the room and I noticed I had burned away my covering once again in my tossing and turning. "Forgive me. I fear I will never get it down." "It's hard to control magic in sleep. You will get it eventually."

They left to let me change and I pulled off the charred clothing, then pulled on a deep blue dress with a light blue cloak, pulling the hood over my head. I had to do something, they need not know about. I slipped out the window and sighed, I loved this little cottage they had set me up with here, Gandalf and Radagast visited every day, to help with the magic. I jumped on my horse and went to take off, only to see Gandalf smiling at me. "Today is the day again." I simply said and he nodded, "Yes, you don't have to sneak away though, this is your home and you are free to come and go as you please."

I rode long and hard, only resting when my horse needed it and finally trotted to a stop at the top of a cliff. I looked down at Dale, which was now the home of the Lake-Town people and Bard was the leader, then shifted my eyes to the mountain. Erebor was thriving and I could even see Dwarves and men walking around talking. I nudged my horse, making my way down the cliff and walked through Dale without speaking to anyone, keeping my head and face covered with my cloak.

I didn't wish to speak to anyone, only wanted to do a couple things before returning home…like always. I reached the secret entrance that we took so many years ago and paused for a rest. I heard movement and froze, feeling those memories coming back without warning. "Don't move intruder." I stood up and turned to face the guard, somehow his voice sounded familiar. "What business do you have here?" "None, just passing through." I replied and gathered my things up. "Elisa?"

I looked up and finally got a glimpse of the guard, it was Nori, only his beard and hair were longer. I hid my face even more and nodded. "Yes, it's me. I only came to see them for a moment, I won't be long." I said and quickly made my way down, fearing he would follow and try to speak more. I found my way to the spot and sat to my knees in front of their graves. "Fili…Kili…I miss you both dearly. You should not have had to die." I mumbled and placed the roses on their graves, casting a spell to make them last until next time I came.

I moved to the large grave stone, seeing my last flowers gone, someone must have moved them. I growled, then sighed, I had more and it was alright, after all, this place wasn't just for me. "It has been a long time…Thorin." I breathed and felt his name leaving my lips as if it was my last breath. I placed the star-gazer lilies on his grave and looked up to the sky, allowing my hood to fall away. "I wish things could have been different. I wish you would have stayed…" I felt tears coming and heard footsteps, I didn't have time to put my hood on before they saw me and I heard my name. "Nori was right." I heard and knew the company had come after me.

"It's been a while." I said and stood up, when I turned I saw the difference in them, all seemed older and wore nicer clothes, not battle-worn and bloody. I knew they saw the difference in me because they stared, then quickly began to whisper to each other. "You haven't aged a day it seems." Balin said, coming forward and smiling at me. "It seems my Elvish from my grandmother passed to me, I have aged, just barely." I spoke and they all sighed, as if they thought I was just a ghost.

Balin pulled me into a hug, tears in his eyes and I fought my own, they need not see me like this, I was always so careful before. "Is it you that has left these flowers here…every year?" I nodded and pulled away from Balin. "My business is done…I'm leaving now." I went to pull my hood on, but Balin took my hands instead. "Please, join us for supper tonight. You must be weary from traveling and must be hungry." they didn't let me answer, but all gave me a hug and surrounded me so I couldn't escape.

They allowed me to have a private moment with Thorin's grave as they waited for me. I leaned against the cold rock and sighed, I wanted things to be so different. "I miss you every day. It's hard to live knowing you don't. I fear I will never care for anyone again…I am lost without you." there was no reply, no answer that I needed and I stood up. I walked over to the others and tried to smile, but was unable to. Balin held out his elbow for me to take, smiling brightly.

"Let's get you inside and out of this cold." I nodded and let them all lead me around like someone important, when I truly wasn't. As soon as we got inside I heard the booming voice of Dain, who was now King Under the Mountain. There were many whispers as we passed and finally the company and I was standing in front of Dain, who didn't look right sitting in the throne where Thorin should be. "What's this? Who has entered my kingdom without sending a messenger first?" I bowed slightly, not enough to his liking, but I didn't care.

"I am Elisa…we fought for this mountain 10 years ago." "Aye! That's right, the pretty young thing that was chasing after Thorin…the magic-wielder! What are you doing here?" "Paying my respect to Fili, Kili, and Thorin." I said simply and he came down to me, breathing in my face. "Think because Thorin fancied you that you can come take my kingdom?" I blinked, I said nothing of that and wanted nothing to do with this place. "I won't have it. Be gone!" he turned and walked back to his throne.

"She is staying for supper, Thorin would have wanted it so…" Balin said and Bofur cut in, "Actually Thorin would have wanted her living here…and sitting in that very chair!" "Aye!" "Yeah!" the others all chimed in and I took a breath, then stomped my foot, making the room shake. "I want none of this without Thorin!" I yelled, then composed myself, facing Dain once more. "I came to place flowers on their graves, it is my way of remembering them. I do not want this kingdom and the company only wanted to speak for me. However I am capable of speaking for myself and so I will." 

Everything was silent for a while, then Dain laughed and waved us all away, saying to prepare a feast tonight. I sighed and allowed the dwarves to lead me away, just wanting to go home, but also happy to see all of them again. We walked to a room that was for guest and they began to hover around, not sure of what to say to me. "It is alright, I am well." "Where have you been all these years?" Balin said and some nodded with him. "I have a small cottage nearby…" I mumbled and they all looked between each other, then realized I was always a lot closer than they thought.

"I thought you went back to your kingdom? Shouldn't you be their Queen by now?" I shook my head. "My father remarried to a lovely woman in our land, they have two beautiful sons and I am not needed there. I speak with my father often and he is alright with my remaining away." "So why not go to Mirkwood with Thranduil and Legolas?" Bofur asked and I shrugged. "Legolas is off searching for someone named Strider…we also speak on occasion. However, I like elves and yet couldn't find myself staying there…"

"Didn't you say goodbye to Bilbo? They left soon after you did." I nodded and smiled. "I traveled with them all the way to Bag End…then realized that…without Thorin, I couldn't control my magic on my own. I could have hurt someone, so I left." "So how did you end up in your cottage?" "I traveled with Gandalf to the other wizards, Radagast found the cottage and they both have been training with me to learn control of my magic." "Isn't your father a wizard? Didn't he train you?" I blinked and realized I never talked to them about my father…and I never talked to Gandalf or Radagast about him either.

"I never met him." I said to put a end to their questions. "Come now, she is tired and wants to be alone, let's leave her be." Balin said and began to usher the others out. "Take your time and relax, we will all travel with you home, just to be sure you are alright." then he slipped out and I sighed, sinking onto the couch in the room. "Thorin…I need your help." I breathed to the air and wished he would answer, yet knew he wouldn't. I lit the candles around the room and climbed into the bed, I needed to rest if I was going to be around people.

Gandalf and Radagast could control my magic somewhat, but these dwarves and men, they were helpless and I needed to be in control to be able to be here, around them all. I drifted off to sleep, praying that it would be dreamless….I was wrong. I was sitting on the ice, watching the scene play out again and again, his body laying across my lap and blood coming from his wound Azog gave him. I tried to speak, but had no voice, only able to listen as Thorin spoke his last words to me over again. I felt my heart breaking as I swooshed forward and then was standing in the dark, ending darkness.

"Come to me." I turned and saw Azog walking toward me, I shook my head and tried to talk, tell him that he was dead, yet still had no voice. My body reacted and I walked toward him, meeting him in the middle and he wrapped me in his arms, holding me tight. "See? Your magic is useless against me." I looked down and saw I was on fire, yet the flames refused to burn him, as if he was Thorin. "You smell lovely." he spoke in my ear and licked my cheek, I couldn't even struggle, as much as I tried to, my body relaxed against him.

I woke screaming and threw my dagger at the darkness, only to hear a groan and I shot fire around, lighting the candles and seeing Dwalin holding his side, where my dagger was sticking out. I jumped out of the bed and ran to him, saying sorry over and over. "I heard your whimpers and came to see if you were alright." he grunted and I helped him sit on the couch. "Hold still." I said, going into my mode of helping wounded, I took a breath and pulled the knife out, then quickly pressed my hands over it, applying as much pressure as I could.

I made him hold it as I ran into the bathroom and grabbed a rag, wet it and then grabbed bandages. I went back to him and kneeled in front of him, moving his hands and quickly cleaning the wound before moving his tunic out of the way and bandaging it. "This might hurt." I said and tied it tight, hearing his groan as I did. Once I was finished I sighed and sank to the floor. "You seem to be very good at that." "I'm am sorry. I-" I stopped and didn't want to tell anyone about my recurring nightmares. "I'm alright lass…I was talking about bandaging the wound…it seems you have had practice with this type of thing."

I nodded and sighed, "I have hurt people when I wake up from dreams…I learned to save their lives. That is all there is." "Not dreams…nightmares." I looked at him and he nodded, knowing that was true. "It is nothing, I am fine. You need to rest and be careful of that wound." I stood up and he did the same, pulling his shirt down and he even smiled at me. "Elisa, it is alright, just rest and be careful. We dwarves are a lot stronger than you think." then he waved and left, I let out a breath and sat on the bed, feeling more tired than ever. "I cannot remain here for much longer. I will leave after the feast, maybe even slipping out while they drink."


	29. Chapter 26(ALTERNATE ENDING)

The Storms Only You Can Calm: A Hobbit Fanfiction Story

Chapter 26: (ALTERNATE ENDING)

We just stared at each other for a while, then Thorin limped over, grunting a bit at the pain until he was standing directly in front of me. "What are you talking about? Of course you can, you love me correct?" I nodded, feeling more and more upset with his eyes piercing mine with such emotion. "Then there is no problem at all." he laughed and pulled me close to him, I tried to struggle, but in the end, just relaxed into him. "What is wrong my love?" I pulled back and looked at him.

"It is thought that Kili has run away to be with Tauriel…because she is elf-kind and he is a dwarf." he nodded, his smile fading. "I do not approve, but they are young, they will learn of the world." "Do you understand why I am upset?" he thought for a moment, then chuckled, squeezing me closer. "Come now, Elisa, they do not think the same for us. We are different." "Thorin, we must speak about my past." I decided if I truly wanted to be with him, he needed to know the whole truth about me. He held me at arms-length and cocked his head to the side.

"What about it? I know about your mishap with the dwarves of the Iron hills, but surely that means nothing about marrying me." "It's not that…its what I learned when my powers unveiled themselves." "You are part wizard, I don't see the point Elisa." "Then just shut up and listen for once!" I said, backing again with a huff and rolled my eyes. He was infuriating. "Alright, I shall listen." was all he said and we went quiet again. I tried to think about how I wanted to say it, but it was too hard and I knew I was just stalling so that I could figure out how not to tell him.

"Do you know why Legolas and Thranduil were nice to me?" he growled and I held up my hands, trying to get him to listen. "It is not because they want me…exactly like you think…." "But they do want you. I'll kill them all." "Their my family…partly" I blurted and his words stopped and he stared at me, clearly confused. "What are you talking about? You are not an elf." "Thorin, listen. My grandfather is a blue wizard, that you know…my grandmother is…Thranduil's wife." "She is dead." "The wizard saved her and she got pregnant with my mother…who fell in love with my father."

"Elisa, I don't understand what you are saying." "I am part wizard, part human, and also part elf…I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't know how. How can we get married when I am partly something you hate? There is no way we can work…we are both doomed." I sat down against a rock and felt tears rolling down my cheeks, my heart was breaking. I felt him snuggle beside me and I sighed, trying to stop my crying. "Elisa, I love you…for you…not who your family is…not what race you are…just you." I looked at him, he was honest and smiling at me.

"So before we go further, how are you involved with the elves?" I sighed and knew I had to tell him everything. "I am a princess in my own kingdom…their future Queen. In Mirkwood, by my blood, my mother is a princess and Legolas's sister…I am also a princess, but doubt I have any claim to the throne. And here…I am not sure. I do not know if you still wish to marry me now. And it frightens me." I finished and he made me look at him, "Elisa, come back to the kingdom…it is far too chilly for you and you told me to rest."

"So why are you outside, chasing me down?" I asked, remembering that we left him inside to rest. "Well, Dwalin kidnapped you…then I heard shouts for you to stop and come back. I knew you must have got upset about something and run off. I had to find you, figure out who upset you and punish them." I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder, stealing his warmth in the cold air. "Then you must punish me…because only I upset myself." he smirked at me, then stood up, pulling me along side him.

"Then let us get inside so I can rest." then he began to pull me, but I planted my feet, not moving. "Thorin, what are we going to do?" "We can talk later…I am tired and you help me rest, so we are going." I sighed and allowed him to pull me along, back inside and back to our room. We were cuddled into the bed and wrapped in the covers, both of us stealing the others warmth. I wanted to go to sleep like him, but found myself wide awake and unable to shut my mind off.

I slipped out of the bed and moved to the window, looking out and seeing the soldiers collecting their fallen and disposing of the enemy bodies. I looked away, knowing if I had control of my magic, I could have saved plenty of their lives. I walked away, tired of seeing death and ruin, I instead went to the door and went to open it when I heard voices. I pressed my ear to the door and wished I had inherited elf's hearing, it would be easier, but the voices were close and I was able to listen in.

"I heard that she called off the wedding. Does she feel that King Under the Mountain isn't good enough for her wizard self?" "She deserves to be thrown out of here, she does not belong with the dwarves, I will not follow her." they were women, their voices were gruff though, so I assumed that they were dwarf women. "King Thorin could be swayed away I am sure of it." "Yes, I heard from someone that she was taken by Iron hill soldiers in her younger days, they probably ruined her petite body." "I do believe one of us could be King Thorin's Queen instead, more deserving, she is not needed here." "Here is what we should do…"

Their voices trailed off as I backed away, realizing that I was shaking and holding my hand to my mouth listening. I tripped over the trunk at the end of the bed and landed right on my ass. "Hmm…" I heard Thorin say, then roll over and begin snoring. I stared at the door for a long time, just sitting there, unable to think of anything except those women's words. Suddenly the door opened and Bombur, Dori, Nori, and Balin walked in smiling, Dwalin must have told them how he found us the first time.

Their faces changed when they saw me horrified, sitting on the floor, shaking uncontrollable and tears falling from my eyes. They all rushed forward and their voices woke Thorin up as they all began asking me what was wrong. "Elisa?" I heard Thorin ask and then saw him climb out of bed and come over to me on the floor as well. "What is wrong? What have you idiots done!" he turned his attention to the company and they began to defend themselves, saying they just found me like this. "Thorin…" I breathed and they all went quiet as they turned back to me.

Thorin came close, trying to smile at me, but my face changed his mind. "What has happened, my love?" "Women…talking…you…" I couldn't form words and they all came out jumbled and gibberish. Thorin picked me up and carried me to the bed, laying me down gently. "Get out, all of you. We can speak later!" he shouted and they quickly disappeared except Balin, who lingering on my other side. "She must have heard the dwarvish women from the Iron hills that Dain brought."

I looked at Balin and then Thorin, then sighed, finally able to stop shaking. "Why would women from the Iron Hills made Elisa act like this?" Balin asked and I shook my head over and over. Thorin left me and ushered Balin out, locking the door behind him, then returned to my side and held me against him. "Tell me what you heard." I wanted to tell him, but my voice was gone, as if my body refused to tell him anything. Instead I shook my head again and closed my eyes, maybe he would think I was tired, which I was. "Alright, we will rest today, but I want to hear about this tomorrow." I nodded and tried to smile, but failed.

He tucked me into the covers and stood up. "I must go call a meeting with everyone, we must talk about the feast and wedding." before I could stop him, he disappeared and left me alone with only my thoughts to think about. The women didn't want me here, didn't want me with Thorin…were going to try to take him from me. I don't remember when I fell asleep, I was too busy thinking about those women and their words and their plans, everything that meant that Thorin and I were going to have a bumpy life.


	30. Chapter 27(MOVIE ENDING)FINAL CHAPTER!

Chapter 27:

I woke to the sound of laughter and stomping of feet, I sighed and rubbed my head. I didn't even realize that I fell asleep, yet can't remember dreaming anything, which was a relief for once. "Oh come now!" I heard a giggle and then heard a females voice saying hands off. I leapt from the bed and ran to the door, swinging it open and ready to defend the woman. I was surprised to see a soldier pressed against the wall with a dwarf woman, who was holding his neck and keeping him there.

I cleared my throat and stood up tall, making them both turn to look at me. "Perhaps if it is what you wish, do not make it seem differently. Some people are forced upon and it is unkind to make play like this. Now please remove yourselves from my corridor." I slammed my door and heard their whispers, then footsteps leaving. I sighed and remembered that night, knowing that I was in the company of many dwarves…almost all from the Iron Hills and I relived the night.

I shook myself from the past and tossed some water against my face, trying to calm down and relax. "Elisa? Are you awake?" I opened the door and saw Balin's smiling face, allowing my fears to fade and I smiled back at him, nodding. "I am. Is everything alright?" "I wanted to know if I could escort you on a stroll." I grabbed my cape and pulled it on before leaving the castle, knowing I got looks and whispers from everyone. Once we were out in the open, he sighed and I asked if he was well.

"I am just thinking of the past…it doesn't seem like it's been so long." "I know how you feel…it's harder every single day…being without him it breaking me into pieces." I confessed and he rubbed my back, trying to comfort me as we walked. "Elisa, Thorin would have wanted you here, ruling his kingdom." "Balin, we never even married…I have no right to be here…nor would I want to without him." we paused as horses rode past us, carrying more Iron Hill soldiers. "Dain still has his soldiers sent from the Hills…I do not understand why, the mountain is won and all is peaceful."

"He is different than Thorin, nothing like him and I do not wish to stay here under his nose." I noticed Balin's chuckle and knew he understood. "I was thinking of traveling to Moria…reclaiming another one of our kingdoms." I turned and looked at him. "You're leaving this kingdom to Dain and his ruffians to rule as they see fit?" "I have no say here, Dain was next in line after Fili and Kili were killed. The only one that would have claim would have been Thorin's child, but he had no children, so it passed to Dain."

I started walking back toward the kingdom, unsure of how I felt about Balin leaving. We walked back inside and found the halls were filled with tables and food, dwarves and men cheering and singing, people eating and laughing. I let Balin go join and I slipped into the shadows, watching everyone. "Come now, join us!" I jumped and Dain grabbed my hand, pulling me with him to the head table. He sat me beside him and he chugged a mead, then looked at me hard. "Well now, I see why Thorin fancied you…such beauty." he slurred in my face and went to touch me, but I slapped his hand away in disgust.

He threw back his head laughing, saying I had spunk and chugged another. I sipped my water and allowed them to sing and dance and yell at each other, it meant little to me as long as they didn't bother me. "To Elisa!" Dain jumped up, toasting me and I was surprised, he didn't seem to like me at all, yet was toasting me. "Such a pretty little magic-wielder…she put Thorin under a jolly good spell…then he died and she was alone…should she remain alone tonight?" the dwarves stared at me and shouted no, lifting their cups and toasting me. "Then let's be sure she is never alone again! Welcome to your new home!"

I was in utter shock, but they all slammed the mugs and mead went everywhere, they cheered and some even winked at me as I searched for the company, they would protect me from these odd dwarves, yet not one was found. Dain wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap. "Come now, give us a kiss." he puckered his lips up and I felt my stomach churn. I heated my body up, making him yelp and release me. "Do not touch me." I hissed and walked away, not allowing myself to have to sit with such behavior.

I turned a corner and saw it was empty, I sighed and held my chest, my heart was racing and my fear was almost making me shake. I didn't like this at all…it made me feel so helpless…I wanted Thorin, he would protect me. I realized I went the wrong way, I would have to go back through the dinner hall to get to my room, I took a breath and hurried along, trying to stay in shadows so they wouldn't notice me. They were all drunk and still partying hard as I slipped past, thankfully no one saw and I was once again alone, heading straight for my room.

"You're not supposed to be alone tonight." "Where did you run off to?" I froze, hearing their drunk slurs right behind me. I slowly continued my pace, not wanting them to follow, maybe they would get the hint and leave me be. "Hey, where are you going?" "Come and accompany us for awhile." "Leave me alone, I wish to retire to my room." "Where you will be alone…" "…which is what the king has forbade." they were closer, their voices right behind me as we continued down the hall. "I said to leave me be!" I ordered, yet they continued with their pursuit when we reached my door.

I finally turned and faced them, but upon seeing their faces, all the color from mine drained away and my words were stuck in my throat. The two dwarves standing in front of me looked so familiar…their faces were burned into my memory and I felt my body get cold as they smirked at me…the same way they did so long ago. I took a step back, trying to get to the door so I could lock them out, but they seemed to recognize me and their eyes grew wide. "Hey, you're that girl." "Wow, sure grew up." they stared at me with such desire in their eyes and I could swear they were drooling.

I stumbled backward and toward the door, but they were quick and rushed in with me, kicking the door shut behind me. "Let's see how much you have grown." "S-stay away!" I said, waving my hands, trying to fend them off because I couldn't think straight, the memories racked my mind and I felt their hands on me. I struggled to get away, but tripped on the bed and fell back into it, then felt their hands again and the bed sank under more weight as they climbed onto the bed with me. "I can't see anything with this cape on." "Let's help her out of it." I felt tugging and saw them rip my cape away, I tried to slap them, but one just grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head.

"Now now, we are just making sure you aren't alone tonight…" "…all night." the other chimed and his hands slipped down to my feet, then began upwards to my calves. I went to scream, but a heavy hand was placed over my mouth before I had a chance. I knew I was crying hard and wished I had the power to fight them…I was just a little girl…I didn't deserve this at all…Father, please forgive me for straying too far. My mind went clear suddenly and I felt calmed. 'You have the power now. You are not the same girl. I will remain to protect you.' Thorin's voice filled my head and I realized I was picturing it like I was the girl again.

I felt his hands on my tights and moving up when I heated myself up, not longer going to let this happen. He cried out and jerked away from me, making the other release me to check on his buddy. "I am not for you!" I screamed and kicked one in the face, slamming him into the wall. The other went to try to get me under control, but I rolled away and stood up, feeling powerful. "Get over here!" he ordered his friend and they both came toward me. I burst into flames as I stood before them, they were in complete awe. "I am not that girl anymore. I am strong and I am protected by my love Thorin! Do not lay another finger on me or else your life with end here!" I commanded and felt their fear.

"You bitch!" they charged me, but the door swung open and the company appeared as I slammed my hands into the two dwarves' faces, searing their flesh and making them scream in agony. "Parish!" I blasted them both hard, releasing all my flames into their faces, which consumed them on the ground as their lives vanished. I stumbled and then fell down, feeling drained and dizzy. "Elisa!" I heard voices around me and saw figures, but everything was blurry. "Thorin…" I breathed and then smiled, "You helped me protect myself…just like you said…I love you." I spoke in a soft tone, reaching out for him, knowing he would take my hand.

I felt no one touch me, and slowly came back to the real world. "Elisa, are you alright?" "What's happened?" I said, holding my head and smelling something awful. "You killed them." I heard someone say and then everything rushed back to me, making me spring forward into a sitting position, seeing everyone around me. I blinked and looked at the bodies, still smoldering. "It was them…" I spoke and met Balin's eyes. "They were part of the group that attacked me, kidnapped me, and tried to force themselves on me when I was a young girl. They wanted to finish what they started."

"You spoke to Thorin…" "He helped me…in my head…protected me from them…allowing me to use my powers." I explained in short breaths, feeling so tired and just wanted to sleep. "Where did you go, we entered the hall together, then you vanished. We never saw you again." "Dain got me…told everyone to not let me be alone tonight. I fear he meant something similar to what was supposed to happen with those two." I explained and saw their faces change and they all looked angry. "We were all pulled away from the feast, saying we were needed in the workrooms." "It was probably just a ruse to get you alone." "Those bastards!" they all chimed together and I felt safe surrounded by them, they were like my own personal Thorins. Balin helped me up and they supported me one by one until we were at the door. "Let's go, perhaps sooner than thought, but let us go forth and reclaim a kingdom for ourselves…Moria." I felt happier than I had in the ten years that I was without Thorin. For once…I felt at home as we left the mountain and headed for our new home.


	31. Chapter 27(Alternate Ending)

Chapter 27:

"I do not understand what happened with Elisa." I heard as I grumbled, not ready to get up. "Something must have…did you not see her?" Thorin…that who was speaking now, I rolled over and blinked my eyes over and over, waking up bit by bit. Thorin was standing by the balcony, with Dwalin, Fili, and Balin with him. They were talking in hushed voices, as if they didn't want to wake me…too late, I smiled and snuggled down, wanting to hear what they were talking about. "I can not find them so far, they seem to have gone into Dale to assist the men."

Thorin slammed his fist into the railing, making me jump slightly. "Curse them for upsetting my future wife so much." "Thorin, calm down." "I could not help her." his voice sounded defeated and tired, making me want to go to him, comfort him. Yet I remembered the women's words and that made me stay in bed. "I'm sure they just surprised her, I mean I don't think she's ever seen or heard a dwarvish woman. She was probably just startled." Balin tried to reason with Thorin, who just shook his head and ordered them all to get out.

I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be sleeping as I listened to them walk out, then felt the bed move and knew that Thorin had come and sat down. "My dear Elisa, I wish you would just tell me what's wrong…I would fix it for you…just to see you smile once more." he mumbled and I felt him stroking my hair. I acted like it woke me up and stretched. "Elisa? Forgive me for waking you." "It is alright Thorin." I said and sat up, seeing how tired he looked. "How was your meeting?" "Good, the kitchen is busy getting the food and feast set up."

"And the wedding?" "It will be soon, I can not wait much longer to be wed to you." I smiled and he embraced me, making me feel so safe and warm. "I can not wait either. I love you." I laid my head on his shoulder and we just stayed like that, enjoying each other. He pulled back and stared at me hard, then spoke in a quiet tone. "Do you want to talk about last night?" I tensed and shook my head, not wanting to even think about those women while he was holding me. "Alright, but later." I pressed my lips to his, wanting to enjoy our time together.

Our kiss deepened and then Thorin gently pressed me back onto the bed and began to kiss along my neck and started toward my breast but I gasped and pulled him back up, feeling flushed and unsure of myself. "Wait." I said and he sat back, his tunic loose and almost off as he stared at me, his eyes showing his desire. However I was so confused by everything, I never felt sexual with anyone after what happened…but Thorin makes me feel so different. It scares me, but I want to share everything with Thorin.

I couldn't figure it out, so I quickly slipped from under him and moved to the window, seeing the people moving around, carrying all sorts of things into the mountain. "Things are almost prepared, it will be an incredible feast for the victory of our battle…then it will become an engagement party." Thorin said, wrapping me in his arms, yet not trying to do anything more, just holding me against him in such a loving way. I leaned into him, wanting this to always be the way things were…yet I was wrong because at that very moment, there was a knock on the door.

"My lord, may I enter your room?" they didn't wait for an answer and the voice was that of one of the dwarf women. She strutted into the room, her hips swaying and he dress was tight, except for the top, which was purposely let untied to show off her chest. Her eyes found Thorin, but she couldn't see me just yet because of how we were standing. "My lord, I wish you thank you for being such a generous ruler and allowing us to move here." "It is nothing." "I wish to show my thanks in a way I believe will be enjoyable for us both." Thorin's body tensed, as did mine and I felt my angry rising.

"Perhaps I could begin with a massage, I believe it will help you relax and your mind clear." "Perhaps you should think before you speak." Thorin's voice rumbled against me and he turned, making sure I was visible to the woman now. Her eyes went wide, but she smirked, appearing to enjoy seeing my worry in my eyes, my unsure still there. "Forgive me, my lord. I thought you were alone." "I am with my future wife…who doesn't seem to like the way you spoke to me." she honestly didn't seem sorry, but she did apologize.

"I believe you owe her a real apology, your words and actions are very disrespectful to her. She is your future Queen as well." I stepped out of Thorin's arms and he looked at me. "I-I need a moment." I said and quickly ran into the bathroom, feeling flushed and not knowing what to do. I locked the door, then realized how stupid I was for running from a woman…leaving her alone with Thorin! I wanted to rush out, smack her across her face and tell her to stay away from my husband…yet couldn't stop my hands from shaking.

"Leave us!" I heard Thorin order and then the woman whispered something I couldn't hear, before Thorin yelled again and her footsteps quickly retreated. I heard a knock on my door and Thorin's voice traveled to me. "Elisa, what is the matter?" "I just needed to get away from everything for a moment." "In the bathing room?" I knew he didn't believe me, but I fumbled and unlocked the door, allowing him to enter. He looked worried and amused at the same time. "Is it what the woman said?" I nodded and moved away from his arms trying to pull me to him.

"Woman, come here." he growled and gently grabbed my hand, playfully jerking me to him. "Thorin, please." I tried to get out of his grip, but he tightened it, making me wince a bit. "No, tell me what is bothering you." "The dwarvish women don't want me here…don't want me with you…" I blurted and he lost his grip, letting me lose my balance and fall against the tub. "What?" "That woman, with another were outside our room earlier, speaking about me…and you. Saying they would sway you away from me, since I was ruined by Dwarves when I was a young girl." I explained everything to him and watched him cautiously.

His fist were tight, knuckles white and his face was set in pure anger. I was about to say something, but he slammed his punch into the wall, then did it again. I grabbed his hand as he went to do it again, making him stop and look at me. "Please don't be angry with me for not telling you." "I am not." "Then why are you acting like this?" I asked and he sighed, leaning against the wall he was just attacking. "You wanted no one to know of your past, I said nothing to no one. How have they found out?" I smiled sadly and leaned against him. "The ones that attacked me probably went back to the Iron Hills bragging. It is nothing to hurt yourself over."

"It is. You are not ruined, you are perfect. I will not have rumors about my wife in my kingdom." "I am not your wife yet…you could change your mind." he put his arms around me and chuckled, making me smile. "My love, I couldn't change my mind if I wanted. You are stuck with me forever…til the end of time." I let myself relax, I shouldn't have let their silly words get to me, Thorin loved me for who I was, every bit of me. We stayed like that for a while, before he said he needed to go check on the feast. "Can I go?" I asked and he gladly agreed.

We walked along the halls, Dwarves were bowing and speaking to Thorin, who made small responses, when Dain appeared from nowhere, slapping Thorin on the back and making him pull me to him, out of harms way. "Aye, so it's true then. That's why you marrying the little human." we looked at each other and then at Dain, who was smirking. "Thorin, this is no way to choose your wife. There is no shame in allowing her to stay until it's time." "What are you talking about Dain?" Thorin asked and I stayed quiet, not wanting to have Dain's eyes on me. "Thorin, come now, tell me everything. I wish to know how this little dainty thing handled a dwarf man."

My eyes went wide and I turned red at the very thought, while Thorin was still confused. "What is it?" "You are marrying the girl because she is carrying your child." Dain shouted, making sure everyone heard. I felt everyone staring at me and I squirmed against Thorin, trying to hide further from there stares. "Dain, where have you heard this nonsense?" "A maid came to me, saying that this woman tricked you into marrying her because of a child. I refuse to allow it to happen, you can still marry a woman of our race. When the child is born, we can figure that out too."

I realized that everyone now thought Thorin was marrying me because I was having his child, which I wasn't…I was still pure. These women were lying on me, trying to get me out of the kingdom, shame me into leaving. "I'm calling a meeting for everyone in my kingdom. We will gather in the Throne room!" he bellowed and then pulled me away toward the room. "Elisa, what is going on?" "I told you that the women to not want me here, neither does Dain. It is because of who I am, I'm not a dwarf Thorin, we do not belong together."

"Elisa, listen to me, I love you, every part of you…even Elf. You are everything I want, I know these rumors are not true, do not let them make you think I wish to be without you. We will marry, even if I must remove them all from my kingdom." we waited until the room was filled with all the kingdom and Thorin sat me in his Throne while he spoke, making sure everyone would here him. "Listen now! This beautiful woman behind me is not carrying my child. It is a rumor started by a select few that wish her to not become my wife and your Queen. I will have none of this! She is your Queen, if you do not honor and respect her, then remove yourselves forever from my realm."

"My lord, she isn't dwarf-kind, she has no right to rule us!" the woman spoke up, I noticed it was the other one, standing right beside the one that tried to seduce Thorin right in front of me. "I assume it was you that spoke to Dain, speaking false words about my woman. And the one beside you may join you in dismissing yourselves, she tried to sway me away from Elisa, right in front of her. I have no use of women like this in my kingdom, go back to the Hills." "You can't just send my people away." Dain spoke up, coming up to Thorin. "If you choose to believe lies, then you may join them in leaving. I will not tolerate such actions against her."

"You are willing to throw your own kin out for a woman?" "I have chosen her for myself, she has chosen me. She has helped reclaim this kingdom and protect it, she protected your soldiers in the battle and this is how you repay her, by shaming her and making her feel worried that she is not welcomed here. If that is how you treat your kin, then I do not need that kin here. The company has been here for her every step of everything, as far as she knows, they are her kin, not you." I couldn't let him make enemies with his family, but found myself unable to move from my spot.

"I say this now, if you do not accept Elisa as your future ruler, then remove yourself from Erebor, because she remains if she chooses." he took my hand and helped me up. "There are no rumors about her that are true." "What about the soldiers that said they ruined her in her younger days!" the woman yelled and I turned beet red and began to shake against Thorin. "See?! It's true, she is ruined, not fit to be our Queen!" "That is nothing more than Soldier's lies." Thorin defended me and I realized that I shouldn't be defended, I had a voice and could tell them my side.

"I was not ruined…" I tried to speak loudly, but it came out a whisper. "What's that lass, got something to say?" Dain said and I met his gaze, he was curious, willing to listen, which made me step out of Thorin's arms and face them all. "It is true that when I was a young girl, I was kidnapped by Dwarves from the Iron Hills, they attempted to ruin me, yet I escaped their capture…then was caught again and finally rescued by my father's men. The men didn't ruin me, it was all a lie to save themselves from being fools. It is in my past, where it will stay." "Lies!" the woman screeched and Bofur, Bifur and Bombur moved to them, taking their arms and escorting them toward the front gate.

"If you choose to believe them over my wife, then follow them out." I watched as not a single soul moved, their eyes glued to me and Thorin, until the yells of the two women were gone, meaning they were past the gate, probably headed home. "I am regretful that I believe the women from my country." Dain said and bowed to Thorin, then to me, taking my hand and patting it. "Forgive me, my lady." I was taken back, but nodded and he moved away, standing with the crowd before it slowly went back to normal. Thorin pulled me to him in a hug and looked at me hard, "You are a brave woman, facing such a large army." "I knew I would be safe with a King like you to protect me."


	32. Chapter 28(Alternate Ending)

Chapter 28:

*Two month later*

I woke up to an awful sound, it was like scraping against the stone walls. I groaned and rolled over, trying to block the noise and go back to sleep. "My lady, you must get up." I blinked at the voice, sighing and sitting up, running my fingers through my hair. "Why what it the matter?" "Today is your wedding day." I fell out of the bed, scrambling to get up to smile brightly at Sigrid. "It is! Oh my goodness, have the guest arrived, is the food prepared? Is my dress finished? I must find a brush!"

I began to rush around the room, but Sigrid just laughed at me. "Elisa, everything is already done…you have four hours to get ready. I have already run you a warm bath filled with the special oils that the Mirkwood elves have sent for you. I will collect your gown as you bathe." she bowed and I headed to the bathtub, loving the smells around me. After the battle, Bard came around to get treasure for rebuilding the town, along with seeking Thorin's advice and trading. His daughters loved being around me, so I asked Sigrid if she wanted to become my lady in waiting, she happily agreed.

I slipped into the bath, water instantly warming my body and making me relax. Today was the day that I was marrying Thorin and becoming his queen. Unfortunately, the dwarves had took him away for some old traditions and I haven't seen him since two days ago. It seemed odd, but my family sent some things for our traditions as well. I sighed and sank into the water, wishing that my mother was here to help me get ready and give me advice. I surfaced and slicked my hair back, loving the way the oils made it shine.

I finished my bath and climbed out, wrapping myself into a towel. As I was waiting for Sigrid to return, I rubbed my skin with special lotion that Thranduil had gifted me, sending one of his daughters to assist me, but I sent her away, I didn't like people helping me. I heard the door open and went out to greet Sigrid, but Bard stood there instead, his eyes traveling my body in the towel, his face turning red. "Forgive me!" he said and turned away as I dove behind a pillar. "I was searching for Tilda. I thought she might had come to find Sigrid." I caught my breath and calmed myself.

"It is alright, I thought you were Sigrid with my dress. I have not seen Tilda." I heard him shuffling and then the door opened. "Father?" "Sigrid, where is your sister?" "She was with Bain. Where is Elisa?" "Over here." I stuck my hand out and she realized what was going on. "Father! Get out of here!" I heard movement and peeked around to see Sigrid pushing him out and slamming the door. I stepped out after she closed the door and noticed that she had tossed my gown over the couch in her rush to remove her father.

"It the dress alright?" I asked, not being able to see it through the thick wrap it was in. "It is so beautiful Elisa, I hope that I am able to wear a lovely dress like this when I marry." I smiled and joined her at the bed as she began to unwrap it. I touched the lacy fabric, unable to believe that it was my actual wedding day. "Would you rather dress first, then do your hair, or hair first?" I thought about it, then held up the dress, letting her hold it and help me slip into it. It was a perfect fit and she began to lace it up, tightening the strings just so I was able to breathe.

She settled me into a chair and called in someone, which turned out to be Lord Elrond's daughter, Arwen. She was lovely wearing a dark red dress and her hair flowing around her. "I will assist you at my father's wishes…and my own." I smiled and thanked her, allowing her and Sigrid to start on my long waves of hair. "I believe that simple would be best. I want to place some flowers into your hair, intertwining them into the braids." I agreed, believing that she knew what she was doing and I would look beautiful thanks to them.

Once we were finished, I was turned away from the mirror, not getting a chance to see myself, facing them. "Beautiful." "Now we will highlight your face with some elvish designs." I shrugged, not worried, actually curious. It tickled a bit in some places, but soon I was finished with that too, I was ready to be wed to Thorin. "Alright, are you ready to see yourself?" I nodded, I was beyond ready. They placed they hands over my eyes and began to navigate me around the room, careful of my dress. "Look at you now!" Sigrid said, pulling their hands away and I was standing in front of a mirror.

The dress was perfect, long flowing, similar to how the elves dress, yet it was covered with sparkles, to make it seem like millions of tiny diamonds were covering me instead of the dress. That was the dwarves part, the nicer women said it would make Thorin want me more. It fell off my shoulder, dipping down my breast area, but still lady-like enough for all eyes. The train was long but not as long as some wanted, I didn't want to trip, so I asked for short. At the edge of the sleeves and bottom of the dress, there was a beautiful light blue ribbon that flowed through the entire seams, that was something my mother would have wanted, her wedding gown had the same thing.

I looked away from my gown, seeing how they decorated my hair and face, I was shocked, the woman before me was me, yet looked so much more. My hair was half-way braided, flowers filling the braided part, while my hair fell freely everywhere else. It was beautiful. My face was unbelievable, tiny dots of light-catching designs lit my eyes up like stars, everyway I turned, it looked like I was lighting up with the sky, which I noticed was getting a bit darker. "What time is it?" I asked, still looking at my reflection, not seeing that they both checked and shared a worried look.

"Time to go!" Sigrid rushed and took my hand, Arwen carefully collecting my train and we hurried from the room. I saw the entire kingdom was decorated for the wedding, I smiled, Thorin had completely overdone himself. They stopped at another room, slipping in as I could hear voices coming from everywhere. "No one must see you until the ceremony." Arwen said and Sigrid giggled, "That's okay, it starts in like two minutes." I gasped and realized that my getting ready took a lot longer than I thought, I was about to walk down to Thorin and become his wife.

My breathing became fast and it worried me, I never felt like this, I quickly sat in a chair before I fainted. "Are you well?" Arwen said coming over to feel my face. "I'm alright, just very, very…something." I couldn't even think of the words. "Just wedding day jitters." I looked up and saw my father standing there, tall and proud, staring in awe at me. "My darling daughter, you look stunning." I raced to him, smiling brightly and trying to hold back tears of joy. "Father!" he took me into his arms, hugging me tight before stepping back and giving my dress a good look.

"Your mother would have loved your dress…and to be here." I nodded, again trying not to cry. "We will leave you two." Arwen said and Sigrid nodded, "I'll knock when it's time for you." Once I was alone with him, we sat down and just grinned at each other, it had been too long. "Are you completely sure about this my child?" I blinked, of course I was, why would he ask. I realized that he had no idea what I had been through in the time that passed since he left me in Bag End. I gave him the small version, skipping some parts, but he listened and was surprised.

"So you have learned of your family. Have you met your grandfather yet?" "No, but I did meet my grandmother's husband, Thranduil." "Really, that's why he is here, I was wondering." I nodded and told him everything I knew about my family and he held up his hand to shut me up and we both heard the voices quiet down and a soft music begin. "I do believe that is our cue." he stood up, helping me and taking my arm. "I will escort you to your new husband and new life. This is the end of something, yet the beautiful beginning of something better." I wanted to talk to him more about my family and how he played his part, but Sigrid stuck her head in, happy to see us already heading for her.

I took a breath and my father gave me a squeeze, giving me his strength, we stepped out into the night. There was beautiful fireflies covering everything, as if they joined into the guest. The stars made everything seem brighter and more beautiful, it was the perfect setting. I peeked around a corner and saw a lot of people begin to face my way, it was time and I couldn't even see Thorin because everyone had stood up. "Smile Elisa, here we go." we stepped out and there was many ohhs and ahhs at my outfit, everyone seemed happy and smiled at me as we walked.

I looked forward and my eyes found him, his eyes widened as he took me in and a smile appeared on his face. He looked handsome in a deep blue tunic, his hair braided back with jewels and he looked like a dream. I began to walk faster, almost pulling my father with me as he laughed and held me back. "Calm down." he mumbled under his breath and I sighed, finally reaching Thorin. "She may now become your wife, but she will forever be my daughter. Do not think my protection stops here, I will always come to her aid, from whatever might caused her ill will. I give you this oath as I entrust Elisa, princess of Aurox, to you, Thorin, King Under the Mountain."

His voice was strong and it seemed like a king speaking to another about a war matter, which I guessed might be true, I wasn't sure. My father took my hand and placed it in Thorin's, making a rush of emotion flow into me and I had to blink to keep the tears from falling. "I accept your oath and give you mine, she will forever be happy and I will protect her from ill will as well. Should the need arise, I will look for you to help protect her. She is the bond that make us family now." it was very weird, hearing these words and seeing my father and Thorin clasped forearms in agreement.

My father took his place in the crowd and I faced Thorin as we began our oaths to each other. "I, Elisa, Princess of Aurox, give myself completely you, Thorin, King under the Mountain. I ask that you return yourself to me, always and forever, protecting me and our family, making sure that no ill will comes to us. There will be no false things between us, we will be faithful and honest for all of our days. I take you as my King and ruler, as long as you accept me as your Queen and wife. This oath is binding and I will forever hold to it." he repeated the same back to me and I couldn't hold the tears back anymore, a few fell, but he quickly reached up and wiped them away.

We kissed at the end, savoring every moment from here on out, as husband and wife. His kiss was sweet, but I was able to feel his desire in it. We broke apart as the crowd cheered and clapped, happy for us. We walked back into the castle, everyone following once we were gone, he pulled me into a small room and just stared at me. "Forever and always, we shall be together." he breathed and captured my mouth with his own, giving me a kiss that made me dizzy and want more. "Hey, Thorin, get out here!" Dwalin said banging on the door, making us laugh. "We will have more time together later. You must be hungry." he twined his fingers with mine and led me out to another cheer of the people, surrounded by food and entertainment.

We took our seats at the front, where people would gift our union and congratulate us, wishing us well. The company rushed forward, before everyone else, each of them holding a gift. "I wish nothing from you." I said, holding my hand up and shaking my head. They all looked hurt, but I quickly answered their confused faces, "You all gave me the ultimate gift, crashing into Bilbo's hobbit hole in Bag End and changing my life forever. Each of you helped me in a way I could never repay, you all took part in my meeting of Thorin. I will forever try to repay you, so therefore, I cannot accept a gift from any of you."

They smiled at me, but still sat their gifts and wished us well, bowing to us before taking their seats. Dain stepped forward and bowed, before ordering two men to sit a large crate to the side. "I believe this gift will suit you always, I wish your marriage well and welcome you into the Durin's Folk family." I nodded and he moved away. We sat there for a long time, seeing so many people give us gifts and well wishes. Thranduil came next, his daughters following. "Elisa, you are as beautiful as the star-light. This is my gift to you…the both of you." he said, bowing slightly to Thorin, who returned it.

They place a simple box with a lovely ribbon on top with the others and Thranduil bowed again, saying we would be happy together and moved away. Once that was finished, I sighed and Thorin snapped his fingers, a maid appearing and serving us food. Everyone ate and was talking happily with each other, some dwarves and elves were in speaking, it made me smile as I ate. "It is time!" Thorin shouted, quieting everyone and surprising me. "Time for what?" I asked, looking to anyone for help, there was none. "You may all celebrate until you have had your fill, there are plenty of guest rooms for any who wish to stay. You may have the entertainment to yourselves, I bid you all goodnight as my wife is tired and we are both retiring to our rooms."

Everyone agreed and clapped until we were both completely from their view. "Our rooms?" I commented and he chuckled, knowing that we shared a room and everyone already knew that. "The people need not know everything just yet. Let them wonder." he chuckled, this was another side of Thorin, one I haven't gotten the chance to see yet. We hurried to our room, not speaking to each other until the door was closed and locked. Thorin turned to me and gazed at me up and down. "My loving wife…you are the most magnificent being ever to walk this earth." he took me into his arms and smiled at me before capturing my mouth with his in a deep kiss that seemed to last forever.


	33. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

***There is a sexual scene in this chapter. Fair warning, nothing will change with the story, so if you don't wish to read it, you won't miss anything from the story. Again this has a sexual scene!***

Our kiss soon turned into more as he carried me to the bed, careful of my dress and laid me down, standing above me. "Elisa…" his voice was soft, as if he was worried about something, which seemed odd to me…on our wedding night. "Is everything alright?" I asked, feeling vulnerable just lying there. "I love you so much…if you are not ready, we do not have to…" he seemed sad and still worried, but I realized that he wanted to be mine in every way…as he wanted the same for me.

I felt my throat tighten and my eyes darted away, fears rising. "I see, then let us just be together." he settled himself beside me, placing his arm around me and burying his face into my hair. I felt my heart sink, perhaps he didn't want to really and is using me as an excuse… I sat up, feeling completely useless, I was such a freak. "Elisa?" he asked, joining me and trying to see my face as I held back the tears. "What is wrong?" he made me look at him and saw my tears. "You do not wish to lie with me as man and wife…have I done something that displeased you?"

He quickly took me into his lap and held me against his chest. "My love, I wish to be yours for all of my days…in every way. But you haven't seemed like you were ready and I just want to be there for you and make sure you are comfortable. I did not mean for you to think otherwise." I could hear his heart beating fast, he truly wanted me…and I wanted him. I took a breath and looked up at him, barely whispering, "Just be gentle…I am new to this." his eyes widened, but he smiled gently at me, kissing my forehead then my cheek then my lips.

He turned us so that he was lying on top of me as we kissed, his hands rubbing my arms and then went down to my stomach and my legs after that. The moment he found the hem of my dress, my body froze and I tensed up completely, making him turn to look at me. "Elisa?" "I'm sorry…just memories…it's hard." I said in short breaths, frightened. He nodded and moved away, coming to my face and meeting my eyes as he softly touched my cheek. "Those memories are going to leave you tonight. Never again will you be fearful of things that happen between loving people. I will chase them away with my love and understanding."

I felt his words in my heart and soul, knowing he would always keep his word. I slowly nodded and he stood up, making me roll to my side and stare at him in confusion. He undid his belt and took his tunic off. He paused and held out his hand. "Will you bare yourself to me…with me?" he asked and I took his hand in answer, stepping off and he turned me. He skillfully undid the laces, I didn't get a chance to think as the top of my dress slipped down and I quickly covered myself. He pressed his bare chest to my back and held me close, mumbling into my ear.

"Elisa, you need not be ashamed of yourself…you are beautiful, every part of you." I listened to his words, but my hands wouldn't move. He chuckled and kissed my ear, tickling me before telling me, "Think about the first time we met. Can you do that?" "I fell on you in the Hobbit home of Bilbo…what does th-" "What were you wearing?" he interjected and I thought about it for a moment, then blushed, I had nearly been bare there. "I had a glimpse and I knew you were beautiful then. Nothing has changed." slowly he took my hands and moved them away, allowing the dress to fall and my body become naked.

He still held me against him, breathing loving words and memories into my ears as he trailed kisses along my neck. I relaxed and leaned against him, loving the way he was treating me, another side of Thorin that I never saw. I felt him against my butt, he was ready and I stiffened a bit, but his words and kisses had me relaxing again before I could even think about moving away. He turned me in his arms and kissed me hard, keeping me occupied as he undid his pants and let them slide to the ground with my dress. He took a moment to look at me from his arms and I saw he was handsome and completely perfect…he was truly a man.

"Shall we continue…or would you rather just lie with each other?" he was so concerned that I had to giggle, before pulling him over to the bed, feeling more myself and brave. "I feel like no harm will ever come to me as long as I am with you." his eyes shone in the candle light and he quickly moved us onto the bed and was holding himself directly above me. "Are you sure?" I nodded and reached up, pulling him down to me for another kiss. His hands roamed my body and feelings rampaged my body, making my head spin as he began to gently massage my most private spot.

I gasped, this new feeling overpowering everything else, it was amazing as he continued to kiss and rub at the same time. He slowly slid a single finger into me, making me jump at the sudden new development, but it made me feel so nice that I sighed and began to like it. I gripped his back and arched my own as I climaxed, unable to hold it together. He smiled and removed his finger, staring at me with such love and gentleness that I felt like I was in a dream. "Wow…" I breathed, having nothing else to say. "My love, this is just the beginning." he said and positioned himself at my entrance.

He allowed me to take a moment before he entered me, pausing to let me adjust to his size, which was impressive. "Are you well?" I nodded, trying to make him feel better, but I knew it was hard for him to keep still like he was. "I am…just…I am not sure…" I felt my mind jumbled and confused, but he began to move and everything else faded away as he moved in and out, sending the feelings all over me once again. I let out a moan, feeling so loved and in such pleasure from Thorin as he made love to me. He was groaning a bit and yet his face seemed to be focused on me, making sure I was enjoying it and not hurting.

Our love-making continued with our moaning and panting, we switched from him on top to me, slightly confusing at first, but I got the hang of it. His hands on my waist, he guided me into a smooth movement, sending another wave of sensations through my body. I felt myself tightening as I bucked my hips faster, about to overflow with emotion, he jerked me down to him as we continued, our bodies seemingly molded to each other as we finished together. I was exhausted and laid my head down on his chest, sweat covering our bodies, making us both glisten.

"Elisa…" he panted and moved us so we were lying side by side, holding my hand so that we were always touching. I rolled over to look at him, wanting to make sure he was happy with our love-making. "Did…I do…alright?" I huffed, finally catching my breath a bit as he laughed, pulling me to him into a hug. "You are amazing…as always." I smiled, feeling so happy and on such a high that nothing could ruin this at all. He moved away and got up, leaving me confused and reaching for him. "Thorin?" I asked and he picked my dress up, making me think he didn't want to see me naked anymore.

I studied him as he took it and carried it to the dresser, placing it over a chair in a gentle way, as if not to damage it. He then came back over to me, climbing back with a grin on his face. "I believed that you wouldn't want a lovely dress to become wrinkled." I was surprised, but laughed and grabbed him, feeling so special. "What's this?" he laughed and held me close. "I love you so much…I feel so loved." "Then allow me to love you so much more!" he captured me with his lips and we began more love-making until the dawn began to rise. Completely tired and nearly unable to move, I was lying on his chest and he was holding me close. "I think our wedding was a good day…" was all I could think of as we laughed and fell sleep together.


	34. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: 

There was a tinkling feeling on my nose as I began to awake, rubbing it with my hand only to have it captured by something. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Thorin smiling at me with such love in his eyes I thought I might explode from happiness. He had my hand in his, making me realize that he had been up and messing with me while I slept. "That isn't very nice." I said and snuggled closer to him, unable to be mad at him because of how happy he was making me. "Thorin I-" I began but a urgent knocking came at the same moment, stopping me.

"My King! We need you now!" it wasn't one of the company, they would just call him Thorin, but he sounded very worried and Thorin climbed out of the bed after kissing my hands. "My love, I must see what this is. If you wish to join us, you may, otherwise, I will return to you…" he looked at my naked body in the sunlight and growled. "And I do hope you are the same way…I wish to please you more." he threw on some clothes and walked outside, barely opening the door as to keep our private life…well private.

After a while of my relaxing and stretching, rolling in the soft fabric, I sighed. I was bored and wanted Thorin to come back, we had many 'things' to talk about. I smiled to myself, feeling a bit sore and all, but overall very happy and loved. I wrapped the cover around myself and walked over to the window, peeking out to see the people gathering our wedding stuff up to be saved for us. I moved away, blushing at the thought of someone seeing me like this. I decided that I wasn't waiting for Thorin to come back, who knows how long I would be waiting.

I quickly dressed in a gown made of the finest silk, another gift from Thranduil for the wedding. It's color was a light green, beautiful and seemed to light up the very room. A silver chain settled itself right above my hips, completing my look. I unbraided my hair, it was a mess anyways, deciding to leave it down, flowing around me in bouncy curly waves. I slipped on my shoes and left the room behind, hoping to have Thorin soon and retreat back to our room. I quickly noticed the whispers as I walked, unable to get them out of my mind as I searched for my husband.

"Midlady…" I paused, hearing someone speak directly to me, he was cute, a younger dwarf, he barely had a beard at all as he blushed at the sight of me. "Yes? Did you wish to speak to me?" I asked, turning to him and he shuffled his feet, unable to meet my eyes. "Eli-I mean my Queen…how are you this morning?" I was so confused, he seemed concerned about me and I wasn't able to figure out why. "I'm fine. Is everything alright?" I asked, coming closer, my worry beginning to set in. he took a step back, shaking his head as he apologized.

"That's enough, go back to your duties." I froze at his voice, it was filled with annoyance and sounded tired already. I turned and saw him standing with two guards at his side. "My Queen, you look radiant." I smiled at him and he took my arm, beginning our walk. "I think that man was trying to speak to me…but I do not know why." he shrugged my worry away and kissed my cheek. "Do not worry, it was probably nothing." I asked him if he was alright, he seemed happy walking with me, but I could also tell that he was concerned and his mind was wandering.

He chuckled and waved my question away, not answering it, but he told his guards to give us some time alone and they quickly obeyed. Once they were gone, his face changed, his smile was gone and he seemed so much older in the presence of just me. "Thorin?" "I do not need to spread worry amongst the people, but there have been small forces moving nearby, I need to look strong and powerful to outsiders, and to my people. I fear there will be another war…so close to the one that just ended." I laid my head on his shoulder, trying to give him some of my strength.

"You are a wonderful leader, your people would follow you wherever…but these forces you speak of, where are they coming from?" he looked away from me and sighed, "They seem to be coming from Aurox…or at least the areas near there." I stopped walking, was my own kingdom attacking us? He turned and faced me, holding my arms gently. "It is nothing I'm sure." I was still stuck there, unable to move, fear taking over completely. "Elisa, my love, are you ill?" I shook my head and looked at him, searching for answers, but his eyes only held worry.

"I am not…just-" "Thorin!" I was interrupted by Dwalin, Fili, and Nori running up to us, sliding to a stop. "What is it?" Thorin left my side, stepping forward and becoming King Under the Mountain before my husband. "They sent someone…a commander to speak with you…" Fili panted out and Nori looked around, making sure no one was going to hear us. "Then we shall speak…bring him into the Throne room." they rushed off and Thorin huffed, turning back to me. "I know this is not the way to begin our life together, but I need you by my side…at least until this person asked to speak in private."

I nodded, understanding, I was always present for my father's stuff, mostly just appearances. We walked to the thrones and sat down, looking very much like a King and Queen. The doors opened and Nori and Dori led in a man that was dressed for battle, completely, like covered with armor. "You stand before King Thorin and his Queen." the man walked forward and bowed to Thorin, then bowed deeply to me and I had a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"What is your business in my kingdom?" Thorin's voice rang out, making me glance at him for a moment. "Merely wishing to speak with King Under the Mountain about the forces that are coming ever closer to this kingdom." his voice was hard to understand in his helmet, but Thorin nodded and stood up. "Then let us talk in private, come." the man bowed again, but didn't move. "Actually, I am weary from my travels, perhaps if you would be so kind, our talk can come after I have rested." he didn't sound demanding, but something told me that he was.

Thorin thought to himself, before nodding slightly, then taking my hand and helping me up. "We will have our discussion tomorrow at dawn…a servant will show you to a room. Remember that you are in my kingdom and will not cause any trouble." the man bowed again, agreeing to the terms and a servant took him off to his room. "I'm sorry you have to deal with such trivial issues as this." Thorin said as we walked back toward our room and I shook his apology away. "It is fine, I am used to it you know. I was a princess before this." he chuckled and kissed my cheek before saying he had something to do.

I was just about to go in our room when I heard a noise behind me, turning to see the servant that was supposed to be leading the guest to his room looking around frantic for something. "Is everything alright?" I asked coming over to her. "My Queen, the guest, he has vanished…I do not know how I have lost him." I blinked and then smiled, "I will help you look, do not fret." "Please do not tell the King, he will be angry." I waved her fear away and told her to take me the last place she saw the man.

"We turned this corner here and he just disappeared, I swear I didn't let him go free in the kingdom." "It's alright, just go that way and look around, maybe he went into a room or something." I said and she hurried off, still worried about what Thorin might say if he found out. I opened a door and there was only some storage in there, so I went to close it, but was jerked into the room and shrouded by darkness. I went to say something, but a hand went over my mouth and I got another feeling in my stomach as I heard more movement from behind me. "Well well…this is where you ran off to?" I blinked, hearing his voice for the first time in a long time.

He released me and I turned, trying to see him in the darkness. "Rumi?" I asked and heard him laugh, "Of course, who else!" my face broke out in a smile and I lunged forward into his arms, feeling so happy that I got to see him again. "It's really you!" I laughed and he held me close to him, before mumbling something I didn't catch. "What was that?" I asked and his breath was right on my ear as he spoke again, "You are still so beautiful." I went to say something, but his lips found mine and I was surprised. Suddenly there was a bright light and he pulled away, allowing me to see Dain standing there, staring at me in another man's arms.


	35. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Everything was dead silent as I stared at his face, he looked beyond anger and I could see the slight smirk on his face as he turned and walked away. I went to go after him, but Rumi still had a grip on my arm. "What is wrong?" I tried to pull away, but he refused to let me go. "Release me now!" I said and he chuckled, "Still not strong enough to get away?" I took a breath and heated my arm, yet he acted as if it wasn't hot at all, just smiling at me. "What…" I breathed and jerked my arm again, and he released me. I fell forward onto the ground and let out a groan as I hit the ground.

"My Lady!" I looked up to see Fili running over to me, helping me up and making sure I was alright. I turned to see Rumi holding back his laughter, I quickly pulled Fili stay before he could see him and acted hurt so he would take me away. "Sorry, I slipped." I explained as he helped me down the hall. Dain turned the turn with Thorin and Dwalin beside him and they all stopped when they saw us. "Elisa, are you alright?" "She fell, she seems alright though." Fili explained and handed me over to Thorin, but Dain quickly snorted and walked away from us all.

As he passed me, the look he gave me let me know that he hadn't told Thorin, but was waiting for the right moment. He was about to turn the corner when he smiled at me, asking, "Have you…by any chance at all…seen our new guest? I heard he got away from the servant and is roaming around the kingdom." then he was gone as I wanted to chase him down and burn his face off. "What's he talking about? The man is not being watched?" he ordered Dwalin and Fili to go looking for him as he took me to be checked out. "I'm fine, I should help look for Ru- I mean the guy." I corrected and he gave me a confused look, but didn't ask.

"I want to make sure you are alright." "I am fine Thorin, I survived a battle, I went through a lot the passed two years, I can handle a small fall." I explained, but he insisted, making me sigh. "But you could be hurt. Let me take you to the doctor please. I don't want you to be injured and I did nothing." "But I am well my love, no need to worry." "I'm taking you to the doctor and that is the end of it. I will not have my Queen hurt." I shook my head and I rolled my eyes, stepping away from him. "Forgive me, my King. I am not going, I am capable of making my own choices. Perhaps I will see you at dinner." I said and walked away, unable to take him trying to treat me like glass.

I felt bad for treating him so cold, but he needed to learn that I could handle myself, I wasn't just some normal woman, I was magical, I was powerful. I was caught up in my own thoughts and didn't see the hand reach out and grab me, pulling me into a room and shutting the door. "Well now…mighty Queen Elisa, caught in such a horrendous act." I blinked and saw Dain standing before me, smirking as he stared me down. "What are you talking about Dain?" he laughed and jerked my arm, making me stumble forward into his face.

"I saw you with that man…in a dark storage room…" my eyes went wide and he chuckled, asking if he needed to say more. "Dain, what you saw wasn't-" "Don't play with me girl! I knew if Thorin married you that something like this was going to happen, you aren't a dwarf. You don't deserve to be the Queen!" I was shocked, he felt so strongly about this, but before seemed to be happy for our marriage. "You don't understand!" I tried again, but he jerked my arm, making it hurt as I caught myself on the table. "You're just lucky I haven't already told Thorin about this little secret."

He released my arm and walked past me, but before he opened the door, he called back to me. "I will give you a chance to get your armies away from the mountain and leave with your lover…if not, then I'll let Thorin know his wife is nothing but a whore and a liar." I was frozen until the door slammed shut before I sank to the ground, tears in my eyes. What was I going to do? Dain thinks one thing, Thorin might believe his family…even over me. I found my feet and decided I couldn't stay inside anymore, I needed some fresh air and fast, I might explode.

I rushed out of the room and didn't bother to speak to any of the servants or people that tried to talk to me, only thought of the sky and wind on my face. I took a huge inhale as it hit me, filling my body and making me feel ten times better. I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful day, the sun was bright and shinning down on everything, ravens flew about, taking messages and bringing them in. I continued to take the deep breaths, trying to calm myself before walking across the bridge and into the field that was once a battleground covered with bodies.

I walked slowly, taking my time and letting the sun warm my cold body, feeling so confused on what to do. I needed to explain things to Dain, but he wouldn't believe me anyways, he saw Rumi and I kissing and that was everything he needed to prove to Thorin that I wasn't faithful. I wanted to tell Thorin, but if I even try to tell him about the whole Rumi kissing thing, he will be angry and then Dain will be able to turn him against me. I was stuck with no plan and no way to explain myself without giving Dain everything that he needs.

"You seem upset." I squeaked and turned to see Rumi lounging against a rock, smiling at me. I wanted to be mad, but his face was such a sight for my sore homesick eyes. I didn't even realize how much I missed home until he showed up. "What was all that back in the room?" I asked, getting to the point and he shrugged, but walked toward me, holding out his hand for me. "Let's go for a run…like the old days." I wanted to tell him no, but a part of me badly needed the rush and I took his hand. He smiled and looked down at me, before pulling out a knife and bending down.

"This has got to go!" he laughed and jerked his knife straight through the pretty dress I was wearing, cutting it right above my knees. "Hey!" I scolded, but he didn't bother with me, tying the fabric around his wrist, then mine, linking us together. "Ready?" he asked, but took off running before I had a chance to say anything, making me stumble. I quickly got my balance and kept up as we ran through the rocks, hopping over and diving behind them. I giggled as he began to fall behind me, letting me lead our chain and I headed straight for the woods, feeling more myself since I left home.

I tripped on a rock and we went down, but Rumi quickly wrapped me in his arms as we rolled across the terrain. We finally stopped and I was lying underneath him, he looked worried, but soon was laughing at me. I noticed how much he had changed, his hair wasn't the same, it was lighter, falling around his face. It was just at his shoulders, not long or anything, but it was nice. His face was older, more manly and mature, but his cinnamon eyes still had that playfulness in them, sparkling as he stared down at me.

He stopped laughing when he saw the way I was looking at him, as if he was a whole different person. "Hey, you alright? You're not hurt are you?" I shook my head, but wasn't sure about this feeling that was making my stomach do flips at the moment. I opened my mouth to say something, but we heard yelling headed straight for us. "She was taken over here!" "Find her!" "Don't let the man get away!" it was guards, looking for me…and Rumi too. He pulled me up and behind a large boulder, smirking as the dwarves searched for us. "Just like old times right?" he asked as the voices got closer.

I was jerked as Rumi was pinned to another boulder with an axe to his throat by Dwalin, my body sitting under them as I was still tied to Rumi. I scrambled to my feet and tried to pull Dwalin's weapon away, but it was useless with my one arm. "Dwalin please, it's not what you think! Let him go!" Rumi didn't really seem scared, he was smirking at Dwalin, which wasn't making him happy and he pressed the blade closer. I somehow got the axe far enough away to slip in, pressed against Rumi, but standing between him and the sharp end of Dwalin's axe.

"Get out of my way!" he said and I shook my head. "I can't let you hurt him. I can explain everything." Rumi leaned his head on my shoulder, smiling brightly at all of the guards and I sighed, he was still the same cocky guy. "Wow, got these guys under your thumb don't you?" he joked and I rolled my shoulder to get his face off, but he wrapped his arms around me, pulling my own arm with him as he pressed closer to me. I felt my face getting flushed, but knew if I moved away, Dwalin would take the chance and attack, so I was stuck.

"My Queen, please move!" one guard said and I remembered that I wasn't a girl running around with Rumi anymore, I was Thorin's wife and Queen now. I was about to move, but I saw him walk forward, ready for battle, only to see his wife in the arms of another man…the commander of forces that were heading straight for his kingdom. I was froze, his eyes showing his hurt, but quickly covered by his rage. "Thorin I-" I began, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of Rumi's arms, but Rumi came too, still linked. He kicked Rumi's chest, ripping the fabric and he fell to the ground as Thorin tucked me at his side.

I knew I should feel better with Thorin holding me, but I wanted to go to Rumi to make sure he was alright. He smiled and stood up, facing Thorin and me, his eyes meeting mine and winking before looking to Thorin. "Get him!" Thorin growled, making the guards move toward Rumi, I went to go for him, but Thorin had a strong grip on me and I was stopped in my tracks. "You are not to move." he ordered and I was shocked by the coldness of his voice toward me. "But he's not…I'm not…please don't hurt him." I got out and his eyes bore into mine before he saw my tears and they softened.

"Bring him back to the mountain, hold him in a room and don't let him get away." then Thorin took my hand and led me back toward the gate, I looked back and saw Rumi watching me, and then glaring at Thorin as his grip was harder than it needed to be. I looked up at Thorin, who seemed focused on getting back inside than looking at me and I sighed, feeling so hopeless. "Come now Elisa, don't forget about our past!" Rumi called as he was being pulled away by the guards, along with some of the company following. "Shut him up!" Thorin ordered and I heard a blow land and a groan as they left my view.


	36. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

Thorin took me into our room and tossed me in, locking the door behind him and didn't turn to face me, but his shoulders were shaking a bit. "Thorin?" I asked and he shot his hand up to quiet me, which I did, this was not like him at all. "What is going on in my kingdom?" his words were clipped and short, showing his anger that he was trying to hold back. "Please let me explain-" "Silence! I am speaking!" he shouted, turning around and glaring at me. "But-" "I said shut up!" he marched over and stood before me, looking very much like a powerful king.

"Dain has informed me of yet another rumor about my wife. This time it includes the man that you were seen outside with. You were attacked, tied to him and attempted to be kidnapped. Luckily a guard saw this and came to get me in time. Yet I saw you protecting him from Dwalin. Is this true that he wasn't kidnapping you? Are you in league with this man in hoping to take over this kingdom?" I wanted to scream and tell him it was all a mistake, but knew it would do no good, he believed dwarves over me. "Answer me!" I jumped and quickly replied, "He meant me no harm!"

"So you know him…in the way that Dain has told me?" I knew he meant the kiss thing, but it wasn't true. I mean I liked Rumi back home, he made me feel different, but I cared too much for Thorin, Rumi could never mean that to me. "Thorin, I must ask that you listen to everything I say before saying anything. Can you do this for me?" he nodded and I took a deep breath, trying to get my story all in order. "The man that is here is an old childhood friend of mine. I haven't seen him since before I was dropped off at Bag End with Bilbo. I wanted him to come save me from that life that I was living. To be honest, I had feelings for him, he was the guy I always thought I would end up marrying."

Thorin's fists were balled and his eyes looked like they would burst into flames, but I rushed on, trying to calm him. "Then I crashed into you. We left on our journey and I honestly never thought of him again. I was too caught up in everything we were going through…then you and I began to connect and Rumi was lost to me. Thorin, I didn't even know it was him that came here until he was out of his armor and pulling me into a dark room." "So he did attack you!" "Listen to me!" I shouted back, feeling so frustrated at having to explain this to him instead of him just believing me.

"This was an old game we played as children, sneaking around and kidnapping each other. However, I wasn't able to do anything before he kissed me-" "He has touched you in an impropriate way?! He kissed my wife!" he began to stomp away, but I grabbed his arm to stop him. He whipped around and his palm smacked me across the face. I fell back against the bed and held my face. He realized what he did and quickly came toward me, holding his hands out. "Elisa, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." "Don't touch me!" I screamed and he stopped, his hand right in front of me.

We stared at each other for a moment before I sighed and pushed his hand away. "You agreed to listen. Do you see what happened because you could not listen!" I said and he sat down beside me, but we didn't touch at all. "Alright, I am sorry I didn't listen, I will now. I just got angry at the thought of you with another man." I understood this anger, but he should have just let me explain everything first. "Yes, he kissed me. I did not kiss him nor did I kiss him back. Before I could shove him off or anything, Dain opened the door and just assumed what he wanted, not giving me any chance to explain."

I waited for another outburst, but he placed his hand over mine and nodded to me. "Please, continue and I will listen." I smiled, feeling a lot better because he was actually letting me tell it how it was, not jumping to the end or getting all macho. "I tried to get away from Rumi, but fell and that's when Fili found me. Then he gave me to you and we got into our argument, I went outside to get some fresh air. And Rumi found me out there, he wanted to play another game like old times." "And your dress?" I looked down and saw the ripped dress, shrugging slightly.

"He didn't give me a chance to do anything before he cut it. We used rope to link ourselves so we weren't separated. That's because of the…thing that happened to me…" I trailed off, not wanting to talking about that. "Anyways, he used the torn dress instead, then we would just run around, dodging the guards that tried to make me do all these boring duties and tasks. He helped me get over my fears of the forest, the dark…and men." "But not dwarves?" "No, I became scared of all men, I guess I just made all males into a scary thing, but he helped me see that not all people were like that."

"But the guards and Dwalin attacked him and I just tried to explain it, but you know what happened." I finished and sighed, ready to hear Thorin yell and go off to kill Rumi. Yet Thorin still held my hand and was watching me with those blue eyes that I loved. "You feel strongly toward this man?" I nodded, but then shook my head. "I am not sure. I used to like him a lot. But now everything is different." "How do you mean?" I turned and faced Thorin. "I love you. You make me feel so amazing, I never want to be apart from you. Thorin, married you because I am in love with you and want to make you happy. Rumi is part of my past, you are my Present, my future."

He went to say something, but I shook my head and pressed our foreheads together, whispering, "I am glad you at least gave me the chance to explain it all. It gives me such a good feeling that you will not just believe one side of a story, you find all the facts." he chuckled and I blinked at him. "I must admit that I was blinded by anger at first, Dain saying such things about you, made me want to tell everyone to go to hell and run away with you…then I saw you with him, he was holding you against him and I just wanted to rip him apart. Yet you were protecting him and I was confused by that, making me second guess everything. I began to think maybe you weren't happy with me, perhaps you wanted something else."

I threw myself into his arm and we fell back onto the bed. "I love you so much!" I laughed and kissed him hard, he ran his fingers through my hair and held me close. We broke apart and sat up, knowing we had to leave to go see about Rumi. "He is a friend of mine, please do not judge him so harshly." I asked as we walked down the halls. Thorin nodded slightly, but his face was hard to read. We found Rumi bloody on the floor, with Dwalin, Balin, Dori, Fili, and Bofur standing around the room. I rushed forward, leaving Thorin behind and fell to my knees beside Rumi.

"What happened?" I asked anyone and Rumi groaned before sitting up and rubbing his cheek, which was already swelling up. "Aww…well I-" he began, but looked at me and stopped mid-sentence. "You bastard!" he shouted and tried to get at Thorin, but the others stopped him as I scrambled to my feet to get between the two of them. "Rumi, what's wrong?" "How dare you lay a finger on her! You are supposed to protect the woman you love, not abuse her!" I realized my cheek was probably swollen and red, but I was trying to calm everything down to care.

"Rumi, it's alright, just calm down." "I will not! You shouldn't be with someone who is willing to harm you. That isn't good for you." he said, looking down at me with sad eyes. "She is not yours to treat as you see fit." Thorin's calm voice came and I glanced over at him, he wasn't angry or happy, just plain. "She's not your prize, she is a human being and she doesn't deserve to ever be in any harm's way." "Thorin, did you really hit her?" Balin asked, lifting my face to the light to see. He shook his head and stood beside me. "Are you alright?" "It was all a misunderstanding, Thorin did not mean to hit me, I pulled at his arm and he just tried to get away. It was my fault."

I explained, but that seemed to make Rumi worse, "I'm going to kill you! She still defends you after that, how did you get her to turn it on herself, make her think it's her fault! You make me sick!" I punched Rumi's chest, making him flinch and stop yelling. "That's enough!" "Hell no!" Rumi said and began to struggle against the others again, trying to get to Thorin. This is getting us nowhere, I took a breath and lit myself on fire, making everyone jump back from me and separate.

"I said Enough!" I shouted and everyone had their eyes glued to me, I probably looked powerful and dangerous. "Elisa, calm down." Thorin said and came over to me, but Rumi just stared at me like I sprouted ten heads. "Rumi, let me explain everything. I know this is very strange to you." "Y-you're on fire Elisa." he said and I nodded, holding my hand out. "I can control it, do not fear me. I am part wizard and can use magic. I learned this about myself as I was on my journey." I turned to Thorin, who smiled at me, but I shook my head. "Thorin, would you allow me and Rumi to have a few moments alone. We must speak and then you may do with him whatever."

The others began to refuse, but Thorin held up his hand and nodded to me, before ushering everyone out. I was happy that Thorin was trusting me and believing that I wasn't going to allow anything to happen. I shook myself and the flames disappeared and I faced Rumi, who still looked very scared and hurt. "Are you alright? I mean, they didn't hurt you did they?" he chuckled and sat in a chair, wincing a bit. "Yeah, but only cause I was trying to escape to make sure you were alright. Hey why did you let him hit you?" "I told you, it was all a mistake, I really did grab him and he was only trying to get his arm away from me. He didn't know he was going to hit me." Rumi took my hands in his and stared deep into my eyes. "But Elisa…that's worse because he can abuse you and make you think he didn't mean it. Leave him, run away with me."


	37. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

I laughed out loud and quickly covered my mouth, seeing that Rumi was dead serious about this. "I am not going to leave him. I love him." "But I love you. You told me the day your father took you away that you loved me. I came as soon as I found out where they sent you, but the place was empty so I asked around the place and was told you were taken by dwarves. I remembered how you felt about dwarves and followed after you." "You came after me?" "Of course, I wasn't sure why your father sent you away, but I always want to be by your side, so I followed. But I got lost and can't remember a lot, then found myself back home, your father came and collected me himself."

I was amazed as he continued his story, my father told him that I was safe and to not try to go after me again. "I tried to explain the kidnapping part, but he said there was no way that Dwarves had found you and to leave it be. I couldn't though, I snuck out again and heard some rumor that there was a small group of dwarves heading for this mountain. I thought it might be the ones that took you and was just going to come here, but your father once again stopped me. He made me a commander to keep me busy, going on missions and keeping me far from this mountain."

"So my father has sent these forces to attack this place? Why?" Rumi looked away and I knew something was going on. "Tell me!" I ordered, feeling heated again, but calmed myself because he looked scared. "Please." "Alright, well no he didn't send these forces. I was coming back from a mission when he was leaving and I curious as to why. He said he was coming to your wedding…" I realized, hearing that, Rumi was heart-broken and I felt bad, taking his hand in mine. "Then what happened?" I tried to urge him on, moving away from my marriage to Thorin to attempt to save his heart more.

"I was unable to believe that, you marrying a dwarf? Impossible. So I left the kingdom, I found some followers and we all gathered and found more people. As we grew bigger and bigger, I explained everything to them and they seemed to agree with me, saying that the marriage was forced on you and you were still being held captive." "Rumi, you have it all wrong." "Then why are you married to him? He's a dwarf, you have always hated dwarves since you were attacked." "I know, and I only went with the dwarves because my care-taker went. I didn't want to be around them because of my past."

I explained everything to him, leaving out some parts about me and Thorin kissing and stuff. He listened, reacted the way I figured he would, finally I just told him that Thorin was there for me, understood my past and helped me see that Dwarves weren't all like that. "So that's it then…you're going to stay here and be with him?" I nodded and stood up, helping him stand too. "Rumi, I care about you…" "Yeah?" he looked so hopeful and I felt my heart breaking as I knew I had to tell him the truth. "But Thorin is my husband. I married him because I am in love with him and always want to be with him. So I say no to leaving him and running away with you. I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings."

I expected him to be upset, but I wasn't prepared for his reaction. "I won't let him have you. Clearly you are confused and believe you care for a dwarf. The Elisa I know would never love a dwarf, they have done something to you and I will not stand for it! I'll burn this place to the ground, kill anyone that dares try to keep me from you!" I took a step back, this wasn't the same Rumi, he was changed, that was so clear now, Rumi was always a gentle guy, never wanting to be violent.

"Elisa, come with me now…or I'll destroy this kingdom forever." I shook my head and backed away, unsure of what to do. "Rumi, please calm down. You don't know what you're saying." "No, you don't understand, my forces will destroy these dwarves and then you will return to your home, perhaps even marry me in time." I stopped backing away, I wasn't going to let that happen, this was my home now, and Thorin and these dwarves were my family. I got the chance to see how they protected each other, worked together to defeat their foes, always watching each other backs, I got to see that first hand…but was never a part of it…until now.

"Rumi, you are my friend. But your actions here are not the right ones. If you attack this kingdom, I will turn my magic on you and your forces until none of you are standing. I will protect my home and my family." "This isn't your family nor your home. You belong with me!" our shouts got the company's attention and they all came into the room, seeing Rumi and I standing tall facing the other. "Elisa, what has happened?" Thorin asked and came to my side, which seemed to piss Rumi off more. "Get away from her!" he yelled and Thorin's hand went to his sword, ready to attack if needed.

"Rumi and his forces are leaving. I have said my peace, he believes I am confused and being held captive, even though I had told him that isn't the case. He has said that he will attack this kingdom and burn everything in his way to me. I told him that I will stand by my home and my family. He isn't happy with that." I explained quickly and Rumi eyed Thorin as I was speaking, making sure he was going to have a defense if attacked by us. "I tell you again, take yourself and your forces away from this land. If you do not, it is war and we will defend our home."

Rumi came up to me and Thorin began to slide his sword out, but I placed my hand on his, stopping him. "Elisa, please, you must understand how I feel." "I do understand, but you must learn that everything is as it should be here, I am happy and I am sorry if this pains you. But it is how life is, so go home, find a girl and love her more than you love me." I begged and his eyes were soft, he still was the sweet guy, just hardened under the stress of life. "Elisa…" "Don't, just go. Find your own happiness because I have found mine with Thorin."

He looked at Thorin, then at me, then shoved past Thorin and the others, walking out and leaving the kingdom forever. I wished that he would understand and be happy, I wished that we could still be friends…and maybe in the future we can…but for now, our lives have separated us and that is the best thing for us at this time. I sighed and leaned against Thorin, feeling beyond tired and just wanting to lay down. "Elisa, are you well?" Oin asked, being the doctor of the company and came close to me. "I am just tired, this has been a very long day." Thorin nodded and scooped me up in his arms and led us all out.

"We are retiring to our room, unless we are being attacked, do not bother us. My queen needs rest." He ordered and then headed toward our room. "I can walk." "But I wish to carry you." he replied and smiled at me. "I am happy that everything is right again, but sorry that your friend is not himself." "It's okay, I'm sure it will work itself out." I said, secretly hoping that I was right. We entered our room and he sat me on the bed, but before I could move, he climbed on top of me and kissed me sweetly. "My queen, I love you beyond anything I thought was possible."


	38. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

 ******A Sexual scene is this chapter. You will not miss anything about the story, purely a filler of their relationship and it is sexual. You are warned and you will not miss anything if you decide not to read. Again the has a SEX scene and be wary if you don't want to read, just skip this one.******

I looked up at him, already beginning to feel better and getting hot between my legs. I jerked him down to me again for another kiss, this time I wrestled his tongue with my own, fighting a impossible battle for dominance. We broke part for air, but he took no time in slipping his hand up my torn dress and began to massage my breast, making me gasp. I moaned as he continued, getting faster and slightly rougher, but it felt so good that I didn't want him to stop.

But he did and removed his hand from my dress, staring down at me with desire burning in his eyes. "I want you my love." "I want you too…" I said breathless and he smiled, kissing me hard and then began to suck on my neck a bit, kissing his way down to my breast, but my dress was in the way again. He took his belt off, but grabbed a small knife before throwing it to the ground. He quickly sliced the soft fabric and the dress was open, exposing me to him.

"You are a beauty for sure." he said and kicked his boots off, then pulled his tunic over his head and threw it to the side. "Thorin…" I mumbled and ran my finger along his chest, before he descended again and pressed his body against mine. I felt his member on my thigh, he was beyond ready and I got wet just thinking about him inside me again. I ran my finger through his hair and gave it a gentle tug, making him groan and bite my lip in response.

He grabbed my hands and pinned them above me, with one hand he held me in place and the other was tracing lines up and down my body. I wriggled and squirmed under him, making him smile bigger and continue his torture on me. "Please…" I begged and his chuckled told me that he wasn't anywhere close to being finished with me yet. "I will give you a small release." he breathed in my ear, his hot breath making me drip in response.

He kissed my ear, then my neck, I arched my back as he closed his mouth around my nipple, making me moan and throw my head back. "Oh Thorin!" I cried as he sucked and nibbled slightly, making me pool in my own juices on the bed, I felt myself beginning to tighten, but he let go and stared at me. "Do you like this?" he asked and I quickly nodded, wanting him to continue it, but he didn't, and sat up completely, letting my hands go. "Is something wrong?" I asked, hoping I didn't make a weird face or do something to upset him.

He shook his head and slid down my body, his head traveling lower and lower, making me sit up slightly, trying to figure out what he was doing. I was about to ask, but his face went between my legs and I froze, what in the world was he doing. I found out when I felt his tongue licking me. I squeaked and went to move back, but he grabbed my thighs and held me in place. I went to object, but he entered me with his mouth and I fell back against the bed, feelings surging through my body.

It was a different feeling, but felt really good as I gripped the covers and moaned as he skillfully did what he was doing. I felt myself tightening again and I couldn't stop as I climaxed, filling his mouth with me essence, I collapsed on the bed, feeling completely overwhelmed. He climbed back up and licked his lips, smiling at me. "You taste so damn good." he growled and moved between my legs, positioning himself. I was sure he was going to enter me, but instead felt his fingers slide in and begin another assault, making me buck my hips.

I let out a moan, calling Thorin's name as I climaxed again and pushed my hair out of my face, trying to see if he was enjoying this as much as me. His eyes were boring into mine, clearly he was enjoying making me feel this way, loving ever bit of it. I saw his dick was oozing precum and he was slowly stroking it. "I want to try something." I asked, blushing and feeling timid as he nodded. I sat up and he looked at me funny, but indulged me as I moved forward to him, taking over the strokes of his member.

He groaned and let his head fall back a bit, obviously liking what I was doing. I closed my hand against him, not too tight, but he didn't mind, grunting and urging me forward. I leaned up and kissed his neck as I continued rubbing him, liking that I was in control at the moment and getting to make him feel good. I moved faster and nibbled on his ear as he almost fell over, clearly enjoying himself. I took my other hand and cupped his balls, gentling massaging them as I stroked him.

He responded with another groan and grabbed my ass, squeezing it tight, making me jump a bit. I let him go and he gave me a confused look, but I shrugged. I moved myself in position and sat on him, filling myself with his large cock. I took a moment to adjust before slowly rocking my hips and he grabbed me and held me close to him as we continued. I moved faster and faster, feeling myself getting ready to cum again and hoped he didn't mind.

I did and he buried his face in my hair and he quickly moved us into him on top and thrusted into me over and over, fast and rough, making me feel like I was going to explode with pleasure. "Thorin!" I cried and came as he groaned and joined me in climaxing, both of us completely exhausted. I sighed deeply as he moved over and laid beside me. I felt like we had too much space between us and threw my leg over his and curled under his arm and laid on his chest as he held me close.

"My Queen, you surprise me…it is amazing." he chuckled and I nuzzled him before replying. "I feel I will never tire of this. I love you so much." we both were tired and fell asleep together, loving each other more and more every moment we were together. My last thought was how much we were going to love sharing our lives together…ruling this kingdom…helping people out…healing this land…having a family.


	39. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

I was walking along the halls, it was dark and no one was around, probably sleeping. I turned the corner and saw Rumi standing there, with a sword in his hand and he was watching me. "What are you doing back here Rumi?" I asked and stepped forward, but he lifted the blade toward me, as if to attack me. "What's going on?" I asked again and walked up to him, he wouldn't dare harm me. I blinked and realized that his sword wasn't pointed at me, but behind me.

"Stay away from us, or I will remove your head from your shoulders." Rumi said, clear and demanding, it was confusing. I turned and saw Thorin wielding a sword of his own, only he looked different, dangerous, his eyes were hard as he stared us down. "Thorin, I don't know why he's here, but don't attack him." "Defending the man of your child will not sway me." he growled and I blinked, completely confused now. Rumi grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, placing his hand over my belly, which I now noticed was huge.

"What the fuck?" I asked and looked up at Rumi, who was smiling down at me. "Do not fear my sweet, you and our child will come to no harm. I will destroy this intruder." I looked between the men, clearly hating each other and I was somehow in the middle. "Thorin, I do not know what is happening, if I am with child, then it must be yours!" I pleaded and Rumi threw his head back laughing. "You with a dwarf, impossible! You can't bare any child by him, I knew all about the affair, but wasn't worried. Only you and I can have children."

He rubbed my belly and I felt a kick in response, making me look down at the swell. "I can't be pregnant by Thorin?" I asked and Thorin's eyes softened, staring at my belly and then into my eyes. "I wish we could have been together, but I need heirs to my throne and if we can not have children, there is no need for our affair to continue. Be with your husband and forget me." he said and I knew his heart was hurting, but he wasn't going to change his mind. "See, he will never truly love you because you can't give him what he really wants, sons and daughters." Rumi whispered in my ears and I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

I looked down and saw Rumi's sword sticking out of my breast, I gasped and blood spilled from my mouth as I lost my breath. "R-Rumi!" I choked out and he turned me to face Thorin, who looked shocked, but a small smile began to creep on his face before I was turned and Rumi was staring into my eyes. "I will never be with such a woman as you, laying with another man is unforgivable…and I will not allow my children to enter this world as he has entered you." he said and ripped the sword from me, making me fall to the ground as my vision began to blur.

I screamed and shot out of the bed, grabbing at my aching chest and breathing heavily. "Elisa, are you well?" Thorin's voice came from the bathroom and I lifted my hands to see, only to scream again as blood was covering them. "Thorin!" I called and the door opened, letting more light in to see my side of the bed was dripping with blood…my blood. He rushed over and quickly began to search for his sword and my wound all at once.

"What happened? Where are you hurt!?" he ordered as he grabbed his sword and threw the hilt to the side, rubbing his hand on my chest to see if I was wounded there. "There isn't a wound…" "But the blood…" I continued his sentence and he ran to the bathroom, coming back with some towels to clean me up. Once I was clean, I moved out of the bed and saw all the covers were completely red with the blood that was once covering my body. "Where did it come from?" Thorin asked and I shook my head, unable to tell him about the dream, it was too much.

I felt my chest where the sword was in the dream, knowing that's where the blood came from…but there wasn't a real wound, so why was I really bleeding. "Elisa!" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Thorin staring at me, confusion and worry filling his eyes. "I am well…a bad dream." I explained and he still stared, not understanding what was going on. "I do not know…I need a few minutes to gather myself." I pushed past him and slammed the door of the bathroom, sinking against it.

A moment later I heard our door shut and knew Thorin had probably gone to get a doctor, I truly only had a moment to myself to figure out what just happened. I stood up slowly, the world still spinning a bit and stared at myself in the mirror. I was still naked from our love-making and there wasn't a spot on me that might have been bleeding. I lifted my shaking hands to my face, unable to get the dream out of my head and began to cry.

"Where is she?!" I heard a loud booming voice headed my way and then heard Thorin's voice right with it. "Lower your voice, she says she is well." "But she very well may not be. We haven't much time." I quickly pulled on a robe and walked out to see Thorin busting into the room with Gandalf at his side, which was very surprising. He rushed forward and stopped dead in my face, completely staring me down.

"What has happened?" he asked and I shook my head. "It was just a bad dream. Why have you come Gandalf?" he waved my question away and began to look up and down my body, making me pull the robe closer and look away shy. "Tell me everything!" he demanded and I met his eyes before quickly shifting my gaze to Thorin. Gandalf seemed to understand and pointed his staff at Thorin. "Get out, we must speak in private." Thorin seemed taken back and confused, but met my eyes and saw my fear, nodded and left the room.

I sighed and sank into a chair, Gandalf taking one beside me and asking me to tell him everything again. I told him exactly what happened in my dream, explained the whole Rumi situation and everything that has happened. He listened quietly, cleaning his pipe and filling it up as I spoke, once I was finished, he sighed and stood up. "I am too late." he mumbled and walked outside to smoke, to which I followed after, very confused and wanting to understand.

He was inhaling as I watched him, waiting for him to explain what the hell was going on, yet he seemed to be deep in thought and not in a sharing mood. "Gandalf, what is happening to me?" he exhaled and a huge cloud of smoke poofed out, making a large orb in the night sky. "Elisa, I tried to get here before the wedding…" "My marriage was a mistake?" I snapped and he shook his head, taking another drag off the pipe. As he blew it out, he spoke again, "No, but I feared that you would become sexual with Thorin before I could arrive."

I blushed a beet red and stepped away from Gandalf, I did NOT want to speak to him about my relationship with Thorin. "Why is that a bad thing?" he turned and looked down at me, his eyes wise and sad. "Because I needed to do a spell on you before that happened." "What spell?" I was so beyond confusion, it was not even understandable anymore. "Just tell me!" I raised my voice, but he hushed me quickly and sighed. "You are not normal. You know this. Thorin is a dwarf, it is difficult for them to have children anyways, but you and your mixed heritage is very easily able to have children…" 

He paused and then continued after another smoke. "To put this a easy way, you have a curse upon you." I blinked, then smiled, curses weren't a real thing. But Gandalf looked dead serious and my smile faded. "What do you mean?" "Rumi must have placed the curse on you when he kissed you. It had to be, no other reason." "What is this curse then?" "It curses a person to fear having children, every time you think of having a family, or trying to have a family, talking, anything about continuing your line, you will be plagued with nightmares."

"And the blood?" "It is something that comes with it, you will become so fearful of families, that it will make you go mad and every person that have this curse end up…killing themselves." I was frozen, completely in shock and unable to think as his words just repeated and repeated, sinking into every part of my mind. I was going to be asked to continue my line with Thorin, he needed heirs and I'm cursed to fear that…and it was going to kill me in the end.


	40. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

"We must not tell Thorin." was the only thing that I could think of and Gandalf looked at me in confusion, so I explained. "He is King, he needs children to continue the Durin's Folk line. If he finds out about this, I don't not want to think about what he might do or say." "Silly girl, he would never cast you aside. He cares for you deeply, you are truly his other half." "But he is obligated to produce heirs, if I am cursed to never want to, I am no use to him."

"We will not tell him, but you will have to eventually." "Can you uncurse me?" he shook his head and I felt like crying, it was too late, I was going to go mad…then kill myself. "I will have a way though, I may have been too late to stop it, but I will assist you in changing your fate. You shall not die from this curse." I hugged him tight, worried about this curse, but trusting in Gandalf that he would be able to help. "Elisa, we must decide what we are going to tell Thorin." I paused, how could I possibly explain this without telling him the truth.

"I do not know what I could say." I admitted and Gandalf sighed, but nodded. "I will explain it to him, I will also tell him that you do not wish to speak of it because it is painful. This will keep from him from asking you so many questions." I silently thanked him a million times, it was just like him to stand by me. We parted ways and I went to take a bath to make sure the blood was completely off me while Gandalf went to speak to Thorin. I ran the water and poured in the oils from my homeland, loving the orchid scent as it filled the room.

It filled up and I heard voices so I stuck my ear against the door, trying to hear. "She is what?" "Different Thorin, her magic just got out of control with the nightmare that she had. She was in no danger and the blood was just magic and no harm came to her." "Are you trying to enrage me Wizard? My wife was covered in her own blood, screaming like she was dying. And you dare to tell me it was nothing but out of control magic. Her magic is always in control with she is with me, why would it do that because of a dream."

"Magic is unpredictable Thorin. She truly needs to be trained by the wizards, she needs complete control of these powers, otherwise they could get worse." "So now you want me to give my wife away to old men that can chant some words and call to animals? I do not think so. Elisa will stay right here in Erebor." "And if she gets worse?" "I will be there to help her control it." I moved away, unable to listen anymore. What was I going to do, Thorin knows it has to be something else, but won't let the wizards help.

I soaked in the bath until I heard Gandalf scoff and the door slam, telling me that he had gotten fed up with Thorin's stubbornness. The bathroom door opened and Thorin came, frowning and sat beside the tub. "My love, are you truly well?" I looked into his eyes and knew I wanted to tell him everything, but that plays right with the curse, I would be plagued with more visions and fears and nightmares, which scared me too much. I looked away, staring into the water to hide my face, letting my hair fall around me. "I do not know. My magic is beginning to scare me Thorin. I do not know what I can do."

"Do you really want to leave me to go to the wizards?" I looked up at him, his voice had gone soft and he looked sad, utterly defeated. I touched his face and he met my eyes, I smiled slightly, telling him, "Of course I want to stay here with you. I never want to be apart from you Thorin. But if I need to be trained in magic, Wizards are the best teachers." he nodded, but his eyes were still sad. "I will make the arrangements then." was all he said before standing up and leaving me alone in the water.

I sighed and sank under the water, holding my breath and staring at the blurry ceiling. What was I doing to do, it was far to complicated and I was so confused on where I should go. I saw a figure appear above me and it was Thorin again, he was smiling at me, but the water made it look funny. I was about to come up for air and to greet him, but his hands found my body and pushed me to the bottom, holding me there as I struggled. "This is for cheating on me and having his children. You are a whore!" his voice was muffled, but I could clearly hear every word.

I tried to claw at his hands, but they were strong and continued to hold me under the water, it was impossible to breath anymore. I gasped and bubbles came out, my last breath leaving me and my eyes beginning to fade as I stared up at his still smiling face, Thorin killed me… I gasped for air and coughed over and over as I shot out of the water, hanging over the side. I blinked repeatedly, searching for Thorin, but I was alone, the door was shut and there was no way he could have ran off that fast.

I must have been dreaming, but I didn't think I was talking about children or thinking about them or whatever. I finally got my breathing under control and quickly climbed out of the water, fearing sinking back under and drowning again. I wrapped myself in a robe and left the room, going to look for Thorin. He wasn't in our room and I couldn't leave in just the robe, so I quickly grabbed some sparing pants and a light blue tank shirt, feeling hot after that dream. I shoved my feet into my hiking boots and left the room behind, now covering me with the thoughts of what has happened.

I searched the halls, but Thorin was no where to be found, I turned a corner and saw Fili and Dwalin speaking in hushed voices. I walked over to them, and they shut up, making me feel like they were speaking about me. "Has something happened?" I asked and Fili looked away. "It's Kili." Dwalin said and I faced him, no one has heard about Kili and Taruiel since the battle, they had run off together. "He is alive?" "Yes, and coming back to Erebor…with the elf." I smiled, that was good, he needed to be here with his family, no matter who he chooses to love.

"This is good news!" I beamed, yet they didn't seem happy at all, which just confused me. "Fili, your brother is coming home, aren't you happy?" "I am happy…but it just doesn't seem right that the two of them are together." I stared at them in disbelief, how could they think like that. "Need I remind you that I am not a dwarf…yet you are happy about Thorin marrying me." "It's not the same though, you aren't a elf, Dwarves and Elves don't belong together." "I'll have you know that my grandmother was an elf, a queen of the elves. Thorin and I belong together, regardless of where we have come from."

I pushed past them, it was too much at the moment, everything was basically falling apart and I just wanted my loving husband to hold me close. I found him in the throne room and he looked beyond stressed, leaning his head on his palm as he was consumed in his thoughts that he didn't notice me. I realized that he was just as worried as me…and I could only think of myself, how foolish. I walked forward and he looked up, finally seeing me. He smiled at me and sat up straight, waiting for me to join him.

"How are you feeling my love?" he asked as I sat beside him, taking his hand. "I am well darling, just relax. What is on your mind?" "You." he smirked and I smiled, I loved him so much. "Have you heard about Kili?" his smile faded and his eyes harden. "I have…they should be arriving soon…together." "Why are you upset about this?" "Tauriel is an elf…" "I am part elf too. Truly you cannot get over this hate you have for elves?" I asked, feeling so alone because I was different.

"Elisa, you are different." "You know that everyone keeps saying that…but I don't feel different, I feel like I was born to be your wife…perhaps I was wrong if you feel so strongly about this difference." I snapped and stood up, unable to take this bickering about races and differences. I left him calling after me, but wasn't going to stop, it was just too much. "I will never get through to them, perhaps it was wrong for us to return." I paused and peeked around the corner to see Kili and Tauriel speaking in whispers.


	41. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

I smiled and ran out, making them turn and smile back at me. "It is good to see you two!" I beamed at them and embraced Kili, then Tauriel, smelling the freshness of the woods between them. "Elisa?" "Yeah, we missed you at the wedding." "I do not believe that is true." I realized how they must feel, everyone was probably whispering behind their backs…similar to how I was first treated. "Well I know I did. I am so happy that you both have come back." "Thank you for looking after my uncle." Kili said and bowed to me, Tauriel followed his suit.

"So did you guys get married?" I blurted and both of them blushed red. I giggled at them, they were beyond cute. "Well you see…" "It's not…" I held up my hand. "I'm just curious, as long as the two of you are happy, it doesn't matter what anyone else says. Please remember that and know that I support you both and will always be here for you." they smiled at me, I knew how they must feel, trying to be together when no one approves of it. "I must return to Thorin, we left on bad terms just now, I wish to make amends with him now, thank you both for letting me think for a moment."

I waved and they disappeared, probably hiding from the others, not yet ready for the rumors and talks to be had. I peeked around the corner, feeling worried at Thorin's anger to see him sitting in the chair, his head in his hands and his face hidden, but he was shaking his head back and forth. I stepped out and he heard my heels and looked up to see me walking toward him. "Elisa…" I nodded and stopped in front of him, dropping to my knees and taking his hands in mine. "I am sorry for what I said. It was wrong. I am just so frustrated at this pointless hate between Elves and Dwarves."

I explained and he shook his head. "I understand how you must feel, being of Elvish race and wizard and human…you are a part of all races it would seem, yet I have done nothing to make you feel at home. For this I hope you will forgive me." I smiled at him and laid my head on his leg, feeling happy that we were made up and not arguing anymore. "I will be more accepting of who my family chooses to love." he mumbled and I nodded, hoping that if we accepted them, perhaps the rest of the kingdom would understand that we aren't so different and we could all get along.

After a moment, I adjust myself, feeling frisky and looked up at Thorin, who wasn't really paying attention. I acting like I was stretching and placed my hand on his crotch. Before he could say anything, I began to rub him, he quickly looked down at me, but I just smiled innocently and continued my massage of his private area. He grunted and leaned back in his throne, giving me more room to make him feel nice. I undid his belt and slipped my hand inside, giving him a lovingly squeeze before pumping him up and down.

He let out a small groan and closed his eyes, clearly enjoying what I was doing, making me sit on my knees again and move my hand to his ball and taking his large member into my mouth with the same motion. He gasped and grabbed the arms of the throne, surprised by my move and I began sucking his dick, filling my mouth with him and actually loving it. "Ohh…Elisa…" he breathed and I went faster and faster, loving him calling my name and everything. I rolled my tongue around his tip and then shoved it back into my mouth, taking every bit of him as he moaned.

I continued my blow-job and massage of his balls until he grabbed my hair and began to thrust gently, making sure he wasn't going to hurt me. When he realized that I was fine, he moved faster and faster, pumping himself in and out of my mouth until he groaned and filled me with his cum. I pulled away after a second and swallowed, feeling like that was the right thing to do. He was breathing heavily and I curled up between his legs after he fixed his pants and sat back in the throne right.

"That was amazing!" he huffed and just stared at me. I nodded and looked around, this truly wasn't the place for this type of behavior, we could've been caught and that would have been difficult to explain. "Come here." he ordered and I climbed into his lap, feeling like newlyweds for the first time. He nuzzled my ear and I giggled, loving that we were made up again and still cared deeply for each other. "My king!" we turned and saw a guard rush forward and bow to us. I moved my throne and Thorin stood up, addressing the dwarf. "The forces that were advancing have all disappeared, they are completely gone!"

I shared a look with Thorin and nodded. "We talked it over with a captain and they chose to leave rather than being defeated." Thorin explained and the guard seemed surprised, but believed his king and made his exit. "I must go to the others. And find Kili, they should be here by now." "If they want to get married, I wish to bless it and help put it together." I said as he went to leave and he whipped around with rage filling his eyes. "I forbid it-" he began, but I gave him a sharp look and he sighed. "Very well, but you must make this up to me later…in our bed." he smirked and I winked, already wanted that time to come.


	42. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

**2 Months later**

I screamed and shot out of the bed, covered in sweat and shooting my eyes around, trying to make sure I was alright. "It's alright my love." Thorin said and wrapped me into his arms, clearly already used to my night terrors and having to comfort me when I awoke from them every single night. At first I always wrenched myself away, fearful he might be able to see my dreams in my eyes. Soon, he refused to let me leave his side, always stroking my hair and calming me down. The night terrors were worse, coming at random times in the day, along with every time I slept or closed my eyes.

"Are you well now?" he asked and looked down at me, tears streaming down my face and I was shaking bad. I nodded and wiped my eyes, leaning against him for his steadiness. "They are getting worse…" he mumbled and I nodded again, feeling like I couldn't stand much more. "I shall return alright. Will you be okay for a minute or two?" I had a death grip on him, but he pried my hands away with ease and tucked me into the covers before walking to the door. "I will be right back, do not fear." once he was gone, I curled on my side and thought about the dream again.

I was holding a baby, he was so cute and was reaching up for me when Thorin appeared and took him from my arms. I was held down and then Rumi appeared and Thorin gave the baby to him. I tried to fight and get away, but Thorin took his sword and buried it into my chest, blooding gushing from me as I faded away again, his eyes telling me the whole story, how I betrayed him and lied, saying that the baby was his and everything. I was so scared and shocked, would Thorin ever hurt me like that? I shook my head of the thoughts, they were also getting worse, plaguing my mind and leaving little messages for everything that was said to me.

I heard a knock and sat up, surely Thorin would just come in, I mean it was his room as well. "C-come in." I said with a shaking voice and a bright light shown in on me, I had to hold my hands up to be able to make out the two figures standing in the doorway. "Gandalf?" I called and he nodded, coming forward and then moving to the side so I could see the other person. "Lord Elrond?" I was shocked, what was he doing here? They both came to the bed, clearly their eyes already assessing my mental and physical state. "Forgive us for taking so long." Elrond said and placed his hand on my forehead.

"Excuse me? I am confused." I said and they shared a look. "Perhaps he did not tell her." "I see." "What is going on?" they both turned back to me. "King Thorin has requested our presence, along with the other wizards…" "…To remain here until your problem is solved." Gandalf finished and I looked around, trying to find Thorin. "He is with the company, arranging for our stay. Now we must work quickly and get started right away. How long was the last one?" "It was just a few minutes ago, I was dreaming."

I explained every detail that I could remember from the dream as Elrond mumbled words and touched different places on my body, but none were inappropriate. Finally Gandalf sighed and sat on the side of the bed. "Gandalf, just tell me." I begged him, this was torture. "The curse isn't moving slowly…as we had hoped, it must be because you have been thinking of families or talking about them." I looked away, it was true, Thorin and I have had tons of discussions of the future and he wants to begin trying already, but I have been avoiding it.

I climbed out of the bed and put on a robe. "Then we should move now. I wish for this curse to be gone." "Curse?" I froze at his voice, he was back. "What curse?" "Thorin…" Gandalf started, but he held up his hand and came straight up to me. "What is going on with you?" I looked away and he made me look back at him. "Tell me." "She is-" "I am speaking to my wife! Not you!" he shouted and I saw his worry and anger swirling in his eyes. I had no choice, I had to tell him. "I am cursed, and we must hurry otherwise…I will die." he released me and took a step back, before asking how this happened.

"Rumi cursed me. He did not want to see me with anyone else, I guess. We are not sure." "That bastard!" Thorin grabbed his sword by the door and took off, leaving me standing there, shaking and scared to death. "I must stop him, take her to the others." Gandalf said and disappeared after Thorin. Elrond took my arm and gently led me out, down the halls to another room. "Please, do not worry. Everything will be alright." I tried to nod, but my body just felt weird and I didn't know how to work it properly anymore.

He opened the door and I saw four men standing around, talking in hushed voices and stopping when they saw me. One was in pure white and had a look about him that made me wary of him. He apparently was the leader, I saw Radagast smile at me and felt a bit better. The other two were dressed in blue robes, one was facing me, the other was turned away, as if he couldn't look at me. I realized that one of the blue wizards…was my grandfather. "Welcome child, come forward and stand before the wizards. Let us look upon the cursed one." I felt awkward, he was acting as if I wasn't human.

Elrond helped me forward and the other blue wizard turned and all of them were staring at me. "She is cursed…" "…to die if not saved…" "…For family triggers…" "…and emptiness saves…." they were all speaking in weird riddles, I was so confused and just ready to give up when a blue wizard stepped up to me. He touched my cheek and I saw him smile. This was my grandfather, where I got my powers from. "You have the looks of your mother…and the youth of your grandmother." "With the powers of you, and the marriage of King Under the Mountain. This is meaningless, we are not needed here, she will die because of the curse, there is nothing to be done."

The white wizard spoke in a harsh tone, seeming to not want to be here and didn't give a shit about me, making me take a step away from them all. "If I can not be saved, then why are you all here. I'm sure that Gandalf could've told me I was going to die without any of you being here. Because you all are here, means that there is a possibility of me being saved and that if you do save me, we shall owe you a debt. Do not act as if you care for my well being, I understand how wizards are and know that you could care less if I was to die or live. You want something from my husbands kingdom and by saving me…you shall get it."

I stood tall, even though I felt weak and useless, but their eyes bore into mine and I heard a chuckle, turning to my grandfather. "She has my way of words. But not all of us have come for something…some of us have come to meet you…because we do care." his eyes were bright and made me smile, he might actually care for me. The white one snorted and the door opened to see Thorin and Gandalf come in, arguing. "Let us finish this, I must speak with my wife after it is done." the five wizards had a quick meeting before agreeing and creating a circle around me.

"You may react differently, because you are not fully human…well not fully one race. We have no idea of the effects it will cause." "Will it end this curse?" I asked and they shared a look, but nodded. "We believe it will." "There is no guarantee?" Thorin shot at them, clearly not happy with any of us at the moment. "Nothing is sure. We can only try." "Then Try." I said quickly, before Thorin could say anything and I could chicken out. They began their spell, there words all flowing together as one and filling my ears.


	43. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

I didn't understand the words they were speaking, but I could feel the power of it, it seemed to flow around the entire room before surrounding me. They continued to chant and I thought everything was going well, until I felt the power ring settle right around me, seeming to not want to enter my body…like I probably assumed it was supposed to. I took a breath, ready to just give up and tell them to stop when the power slammed into my being and everything faded away.

I blinked until I could finally see something, I had apparently been knocked out, because I was lying on the ground and my head was pounding. I looked around, but I was alone, there was no wizards, no elves, no dwarves…I was by myself. I found my feet, which were killing me, actually everything was hurting, it was if I had gone through weeks of nothing but training, no breaks, no food, nothing. I didn't feel like myself. "Because you aren't yourself." I jumped and whipped around to see Rumi walk out of a shadow, smiling at me.

"What are you doing here?" "I'm here for you. Come with me and I'll lift the curse, be with me and we can have a family, be together forever." I stepped back from him as he walked over to me, but my feet felt like lead, making it impossible to get away. "I don't love you. I love Thorin." "Where is he then? Because last I saw him, he was leaving with some dwarf woman, saying something about you not able to carry dwarf children." I paused, Thorin would never do that, he really loved me. "What have you done with him?" I ordered him to tell me, but he just laughed and leaned against the table.

"My love, he left you. You are not of use to him, so he found love elsewhere. I offer you a freedom, instead of this heartache that you are going through." before I could say or do anything, he pressed his hand against my chest, right on my heart and I screamed as pain raced through my body, making me sink to my knees and hold my chest. "This pain is never going to go away, not unless you choose to be with me, I can lift this pain, along with your curse. You would be happy, loved, taken care of. You once felt strongly toward me, I know those feelings are there. Come with me, become my wife and mother of my children."

His words filled my head, like a balm to the pain that was just about to overcome me. It was still there, but his voice seemed to sooth the pain, it allowed me to stand up and stare at him. "This is love, the feelings you have for me. The power I have over you, it is because you allow it, because you care deeply for me." I waited for the pain to return, but it didn't, it was only Rumi, who was making it go away. He would save me, he would take all the pain away, allow me to have children again, not be plagued with nightmares. I stepped into his arms and laid my head on his chest as he wrapped me up, filling me with warmth.

"This is right, you know. Doesn't it just feel amazing?" I nodded, happy that I would never feel pain again, he would always be there to take it away, he would always be there for me. We stayed like that for a while, then Rumi lifted my chin and made me look into his eyes. "You will forever be mine, no one else's. Say it and it shall be, we will be bound." I nodded and "I will forever be-" "Elisa, don't! Come back to me!" I stopped mid-sentence and looked around, that voice sounded so familiar.

"My love, speak the words. Make it so, and we will be together, you will never feel pain again." "I will forever be…" I paused again, unable to get this itchy feeling under my skin. "Thorin!" I cried out, finally able to put a name to the voice that had come to me. "What? No!" Rumi said, seeming to not have heard the voice, but shocked at my sudden outburst. "Elisa!" Thorin's voice came to me again and I began to search the room for him, he sounded so close. "You can't leave me!" Rumi and Thorin's voice both screamed at me at the same time and I stepped away, holding my head that was pounding again.

"It hurts! Make it stop!" I screamed, feeling as if my skull was going to burst, it was going to crack and I was going to die! "Elisa!" Rumi's voice overcame Thorin's and I opened my eyes to see him kneeling in front of me, but he didn't touch me. "I can't make it go away unless you say the words, swear yourself to me and it'll stop." I could barely see through the tears, but his voice was loud and clear. "Alright." I breathed and listened one last time for Thorin's voice, maybe I could hear it before I lost it completely, if I said the words, I would forever lose him.

"Thorin…" I called out, begging to hear his voice one more time, that would make it worth it, I needed to hear him again. "Elisa, please, just say it. It kills me to see you in pain." I blinked and looked back at Rumi…something clicked in my head and the pain began to fade away. "No it doesn't." he seemed confused and shook his head. "Sweetie, just say it and I'll make the pain go away." the pain rushed back, but I shook my head and somehow found my feet.

"You did this. You made this pain begin in the first place. You caused the pain, not made it go away. Thorin makes it go away, not you. He is always there for me, holding me close and telling me that everything was going to be okay. Thorin is the one that called the wizards here to save me. You would never do something like that….Because you don't love me, you just don't want to see me happy…with Thorin!" I yelled at him, feeling the pain begin to seep away, I felt myself getting stronger. "You don't understand, he will never make you happy, you can't have his children, it'll kill you!" "No, it'll kill you. Because that will make him mine forever, and I will always be his, there is nothing on this earth that could break us apart!"

"I'll destroy everything you have with him!" he screamed and threw his hands out, there was a bright light and I sank to the ground, feeling…nothing. I blinked my eyes over and over, yet couldn't see anything. I opened my mouth, but couldn't hear the words I was saying. My senses seemed to be lost to me, I was lost. My body felt empty, as if I wasn't really there. I tried to get up, but it was as if I didn't have a body anymore, but I knew I did, otherwise I would be…dead. I called out, over and over, praying that someone would hear me, or better yet, that I would hear me.

I just wanted to curl up and cry myself into the end, this had to be it. Something had gone wrong and the spell backfired, killing me or something. Thorin would be furious, probably blaming the wizards…but it was Rumi, he was to blame. He was in my head, he almost made me his, almost took me from Thorin, now I was completely alone, stuck in this emptiness that was never-ending. Thorin… I spoke in my mind, which seemed to be the only place that mattered anymore.

I thought about him, his looks, his smile, his body, his pride, everything that made him the man I loved with every being of my soul. I could almost see him, pictured right inside me, the only place no one could take him from me….not now, not ever. He was smiling at me, his hand touching my cheek, making me blush and feel like a young girl again. His eyes were that shade of blue that filled my life with happiness, they were bright and shining, just for me. He was leaning to me, giving me one of his head spinning kisses, making my knees weak and my heart race. That was how I was going to remember him, that image would always be there for me, since I wouldn't have him. This was how I was going to die, with him filling my being with his love.


	44. Chapter 40 THE FINAL CHAPTER!

***Notice!***

I want to thank everyone that has read this story and everyone that has reviewed it! I love reading the reviews, it lets me know that I'm doing good with the story and that the readers are happy! A special thank you to **Christina Fey** , who has reviewed almost every chapter, it is great to see that you love the story I wrote! Thanks again to all my readers of All my stories! This is the end for Thorin and Elisa's love story, but they will forever live inside my heart and hopefully yours too! Enjoy the Final Chapter of The Storms Only You Can Calm!

Chapter 40: The End!

"Emptiness saves…" I opened my eyes, the whisper had found my ear and I looked around, trying to see something. "Hello?" I called out, thankful that I could actually hear again, even if that was the only thing I could do. "…Saves…" I couldn't understand the whispers floating around it, it was just crazy sounds, I couldn't focus on anything. I blinked, remembering what the wizards had said right before we began the spell, something about emptiness saving me or similar.

"Grandfather, help me!" I screamed, trying to find someone that would hear me and come help me. "She can't help herself…" "She's going to fade away before they even know…" "I wonder if she'll scream again…" "Poor thing…" the voices flowed around me, making me shake my head and beg them to just help. "Emptiness saves…what does that mean?!" I yelled at the whispers, but nothing replied, they all went quiet. "We must explain…" "No, not important…" "…It's almost over…" "Please tell me something!" I begged and waited to hear something, but nothing came.

I sat there, waiting for the end like they said was coming…but it just stayed silent…until I heard a small voice in my ear. "…Let go…" I whipped around, hoping to see a figure or something, but nothing, I still wasn't able to see. "Let go of what?" "…Everything. You must release yourself from everything…become empty and you'll be saved." the voice was close and sounded so strong and sure that I was nodding without thinking about it. "How do I do that?" "He must be forgotten…" "Rumi? Alright, that's easy enough, I don't ever want to see or think of him again."

"Not who I meant." "Then who?" "Look deep within…" I thought for a moment then began shaking my head. "I can't forget Thorin, he's my love, my husband, my life." "Then you will lose your life…." the voice faded away and I was left with the answer I needed to be free of the curse…in exchange for my lost of Thorin, I would have to leave him behind…at least in my heart and mind. He would be forgotten…. I curled on my side and cried for a while, ignoring the voices that came and went, whispering nonsense into my ears. After what seemed like forever, I sat up, wiping my eyes for the millionth time.

"I can't forget him…I'll lose myself as well. He makes me complete, he makes me who I am." "Emptiness saves…" "I know that! But I don't want to be empty! I want Thorin!" I shouted to the nothingness…which gave me no answer. "…Want…Need…impossible…" it was as if they were weighing my words and turning them back at me…which only confused me more. I needed to get back to Thorin, I needed to be cured of this curse…didn't I? or did I just want it? I'm sure Thorin would understand if I was still cursed…but we would never be able to have a family…then I would end up dying anyways…this was the only way.

I realized that this was the only way I would ever see him again…even if I forgot about him, he would understand and just be happy that I was cured and wasn't going to die anytime soon. He would love me still…but I wouldn't know who he was…or that we were married…or everything we went through…none of it would be there for me anymore…I would truly be empty.

I sank to my knees and cried into my hands one last time, replaying the memories of everything that Thorin and I did…from the moment we met by me tripping and falling on him, to leaving on the journey and him watching me with those eyes. To when I opened up to him, to our first kiss…to the fighting…the dragon sickness…the rumors…the marriage…the love-making…the talks…everything I wanted to remember. Now I was about to give it up…forever. I did this until I had no tears left, my eyes dried and I sniffled one last time. I was Elisa…this final time.

Piece by piece, I cleared my mind of the memories, starting from the end, going back to the beginning. I stopped at that first night, when I first saw his eyes bore into mine, when I first met the man that changed my life forever…then slowly I breathed out and cleared it, then started with my life before him, making my way until I was a little girl. I was crying by the bed, my mother was trying her best to comfort me, but she was dying and so weak. "Elisa, darling, don't cry." "You can't leave me, mother. What will I do?" "Be strong and grow into a wonderful beautiful woman that I will always be proud of." "It isn't fair, you are choosing to leave me, you can fight it." I had moved away, turning from her as she tried to whisper something to me…it would forever be lost to me. After that, everything went faster, a blur of my life in reverse, all the way until I took my first breath…a glowing beautiful baby girl… I closed my eyes and cleared that too, my final memory, I was empty now…

I opened my eyes and instantly shielded them from the bright light in my face, shooing it away with my free hand. "Thank heavens!" I heard a gruff voice and blinked a few times before focusing on it. It was a man…I think. He had a beard and long dark hair, a few braids in it. His large hands were holding mine now, he had taken them into his. It almost seemed like he was going to cry, but I was drawn in by the blue pits that were his eyes…they were so pretty. He seemed to be waiting for me to say something, but I couldn't find my voice. "Give her room you fool!" another strong voice came and the man was hit with a staff gently, prompting him to move away from me.

Another face appeared, he was smiling and his eyes were shining down at me. "You are alright now. It's going to be okay. Can you stand up?" I nodded and slowly stood up, my head was spinning slightly and they helped me into a chair that was at this huge table. I looked around the room, seeing similarly dressed men, all with long beards, longer than the first face I saw. He was nearby, his eyes on me, watching me closely. "It worked…she is saved." I turned to the man that spoke, he was dressed in blue robes and he smiled sweetly at me. "I am glad that you are healed, I hope you allow me to visit you someday."

I blinked, then nodded. "Did you save me?" his eyes realized something and he gathered the other men and began to whisper where I couldn't hear. I turned instead to the dark haired man with the blue eyes…he would talk to me, I hope. He was still smiling, like he was about to burst with happiness. "Hi." I greeted him and he laughed, then moved closer to me, taking my hand again. "I am happy that you returned." "Where did I go?" I asked and he seemed confused at my question. "It seems that something went wrong." "Or right." I turned to the group and cocked my head to the side. "What are you talking about? She is fine, perfect actually. You are finished here, you may leave."

"I must insist-" "Excuse me?" I asked, raising my hand slightly to get their attention. The one dressed in gray came over to me, moving the dark haired man away and stared into my eyes. "Can you tell me something?" "I'll try." I agreed and he nodded. "Then can you tell me your name?" I opened my mouth to tell them…but drew a blank….what was my name? "Yes?" I thought as hard as I could, but nothing was coming to me. "I have no idea…but I must have a name right?" "What are you talking about? Your name is Elisa of course." I turned to the blue eyed man and smiled. "Wow, that's a lovely name. It is really mine?"

"Perhaps we need to figure out what has happened." another man said and I shrugged my shoulders, I had a name, it was Elisa and I loved it! "Elisa?" I turned to the gray-haired man. "Can you tell me his name?" he pointed to the man beside me, dark hair, blue eyes, handsome. "Um…I'm sorry I don't know him." the man jumped up, slamming his hands on the table. "What did you wizards do to her!? She doesn't remember anything at all!" "Thorin calm yourself." "Thorin?" I repeated the name and the man whipped around and faced me. "Did you remember?" "No, he just said it, it suits you though. It's a good name." he grunted and turned back to the old men that he called wizards.

"It's best if you leave now Thorin, let us find out what happened." they seemed to calm him after a few minutes and he stormed off, muttering to himself and I noticed another man, he was tall, long hair dark as night with pointed ears and a golden band around his head. "Elisa, can you tell us anything about what happened before you woke up?" he asked and placed his hand on my head, breathing words I didn't understand. "I have no memory? How did I forget everything about myself and the people around me?" I asked him, but he was still saying words and I just sat there, thinking about before I woke up, but it was nothing, just blank.

"It would seem that her head in empty, she is lost to us." "No hope?" "Of becoming who she was…I highly doubt it. She isn't the same, it is as if she has become a blank vessel." "She saved herself by emptying herself of everything, she chose to forget everything in order to free herself of the curse." I turned to the voice of the white haired man, who seemed annoyed and bored. "You knew this was going to happen?" "It was either this or she would die. I believe she chose right." "I was dying?" "Elisa, just relax, we will figure it out. Someone should explain to Thorin about this." "Thorin held my hands…does he court me?" they all exchanged looks and met my eyes. "You are his Queen, Elisa."

"What's that? I'm not married to anyone." "Aren't you? You saw the way he looked at you." "I just thought he cared, making sure I was safe." "He loves you. And you love him." "Love him? I do not know him." "I'll take you to your room and let you sleep, maybe it will bring back memories…" the tall man said and held out his arm for me to take. "Alright…if you feel it is best." I let him lead me around, I was in a kingdom of some sorts, it was dark and yet beautiful at the same time, I realized we were in a mountain. He opened the door to a room and lit a few candles before leaving.

I sat on the bed, but couldn't get tired so I walked outside onto the balcony, it was a beautiful night, stars shining and I could see a town a little ways away. The cool wind gave me a chill and made me shiver. "Here." I jumped and turned to see Thorin holding a cape out for me to put on. "I don't want you to get too cold." "Thank you…Thorin." I said, hoping I didn't mess up his name and make him angry. He moved to my side and stared out into the night, I tried to think of something to say, but it was hard…I didn't know this man…

"Elisa?" I blinked and turned to him, seeing that he wasn't watching the night anymore, he apparently has been staring at me. "Yes?" "Do you truly not know me?" I looked into his eyes, searching for the answer, he looked so sad, all because I did not know him….at least anymore. "I can see that you care for me. Your name sounds nice when I say it. Your eyes are so amazing, I could get lost in them. I think you are handsome and could make any woman happy…but I can't say anymore because I do not know." he sighed deeply and took me into his arms, I stiffened for a minute, but then found myself melting against him, he was warm, it felt nice.

"I can't say that I'm sorry enough for what has happened. Because of me you have lost yourself, everything that I love is gone, you are the woman I love, but you don't know who she is because you are empty. I do not know what to do. I am fearful that you will leave me, then I will lose myself, just as you have. I only wished that you were cured of the curse and able to be with me again…I am a fool." I looked around, unsure of what to say. "I am sorry that you have lost this woman…maybe she will come back in time. I know that it isn't a lot to go on, but it is the only thing I could hope for you. You are a nice soul." "Elisa, do you feel anything when you look at me?" I went to say something, but his finger stopped me.

"Just look at me, see me for who I am, and please tell me that some part of the woman I love is still there. Then I can have hope." I did what he said, staring at him for a while, thinking to myself, listening to my heart, the beating of it. Every once in a while, it would skip a beat, when he grazed my hand with his, when he smiled at me. His eyes were so blue, I was getting swept into them again, making my head get light and dizzy again. I stumbled and he caught me with ease, pressing our bodies together. I lifted my face to look at him again, my breath was becoming harder to come to me…it was as if I was seeing into his soul. "Are you alright?" he asked and I couldn't speak anymore, my words were jumbled, I was a wreck because of him.

I felt myself lean up and press my lips to his, which made him quickly react and kiss me hard, surprising me and allowing him into my mouth to show me his desire. We broke apart and he was smiling so bright that I thought I might pass out, my knees were weak, I was dizzy, everything was so much at the moment. "You remember!" he shouted and I shook my head quickly, trying to form words. He seemed to sense my worry and fear, he held me close, but his smile was gone. "You still don't know me?" "I-I do not know. You make me feel different, my heart is racing, I'm dizzy and all I want is to kiss you again." I admitted and he seemed upset, but nodded slowly and let me stand on my own again, but I stayed in his arms. "I do not know you anymore…but I wish to. I can not seem to see myself away from you. Will you kiss me again?" he agreed quickly and kissed me with a passion that ran through my body like a fire consuming me, burning me from the inside out and I couldn't imagine anything better than standing under the stars and kissing Thorin…my love…


	45. Chapter 41 EPILOUGE

Chapter 41: Epilogue

**Sorry I know I said the last chapter was the last, but I couldn't get it out of my head, I don't like the way I ended it. So here we go again…sorry guys.**

~5 years later~

I woke up to the usual sound and rolled over, kicking Thorin in the side to wake him up. "Go…" I mumbled and he grumbled something in response before rolling over in the morning light, then began to snore again. "Damnit, I said get up!" I hissed and brought my knee into his ass and knocked him out of the bed. "Woman! What is your problem!?" he shouted, jumping up and ripping the covers off the bed. "Thorin, I'm still tired…just go and I'll make it up to you later." his eyes flashed for a moment before he sighed and nodded his head. "You better woman." then he stormed out of the room after throwing his cape on.

I smiled to myself and curled back into the bed, hoping sleep would come back to me…but it didn't, so instead I thought about what had happened ever since I woke up from the spell all those years ago. I never regained my memories from his Elisa…I was unable to get to them, they were forever lost to me. But I did fall in love with Thorin…again apparently, and I was told of my origins. I was trained by my grandfather, with Gandalf helping whenever he was needed elsewhere. I became a person different from Elisa, but sometimes Thorin would forget that I wasn't the same because I would act so much like his Elisa.

The door opened and a maid came in, holding a gown for me, making me realize how long I had been laying in bed just remembering the past. I let her dress me and pin my hair into the style that I preferred, it was braided completely down and then twisted up and pinned to my head in a pretty up-do. "Thank you." I said as she bowed and left me, I stared in the mirror, trying once again to remember any part of my past, before the spell that made me forget everything. I pulled on my cape, already feeling chilled from the winter air then walked out into the hall to see servants running around, all looking frazzled.

I followed the loud noise, knowing that was where Thorin would still be, probably needed my assistance. I peeked into the door and saw him holding Elirin in a head lock, his boot holding Thoin away. I rushed in, making everyone stop and turn to me. "This isn't what I meant Thorin." I scolded him and he released Elirin, who ran over to me, wrapping right around my leg. "They're only children, you mustn't be so hard on them." "And you should be more careful, these boys are reckless and always making trouble." "Seems like someone I know." "You wouldn't know anything." "But Balin would." I shot back and he huffed before tossing his arms up and picking up Thoin and walking over to me.

"You should be more hard on them, teach them how to act to their parents." "They are only three, perhaps when they are a bit older. For now, they are fine to play." "Play?! They were attacking each other when I found them, after they destroyed their room…again!" "Just go, I'll be along shortly, have the servants prepare breakfast for us." he seemed like he was going to argue with me, but sighed and sat down Thoin before ruffling Elirin's hair and kissing my cheek, then left. I pulled them both to me and smiled at them. "My darlings, you need to behave, otherwise your father might just have you thrown out."

"Daddy won't do that." "He's not that mean." they chimed together and I sighed, they were beyond cute. I hugged them tight and gave their butts a gentle pat. "Go get ready for breakfast and go straight to the table after you wash up." they nodded and began to push each other before I cleared my throat. "Leave each other alone, I'll become the bad guy if you don't." and turned and left, leaving them to get ready with the nanny's help. I turned a corner and sighed, rubbing my head, then jumped when I heard a voice. "Are you well my queen?" I glanced over and nodded to Lynn, the doctor to the royal family.

"I am fine, just a bit tired." "You need your rest." "I need something to eat, which is where I was just about to go." "I'll take you." I knew I wasn't getting rid of her and allowed her to lead me to the hall and I took my seat beside my husband. "Where are the boys?" "They will be along in a minute or two." he grumbled something and I cut my eyes at him before he looked down at his plate. "Presenting the little lords, Prince Elirin and Prince Thoin." the servant spoke and the room rang with their voices, playful and full of life. "That's enough, come eat!" Thorin shouted and they rushed over, taking their places at the table, smiling at me.

Elirin was older, but not by much, than his twin brother. He had his father's dark thick hair, and his bright blue eyes, he looked a lot like Thorin, making me know he would grow up to be just as handsome as his father. Thoin was second-born, by a few minutes, I wasn't keeping time as I delivered them. He also had Thorin's eyes, but his hair was blonde, taking after Fili, whom he called uncle. We began to eat when I blinked and heard a cry off to the room to our right, making me sit down my fork and go to get up. Thorin stopped me and shook his head. "It's alright, just eat." he gave my hand a squeeze, but I still wanted to go, even after the cries stopped.

After I finished eating, I heard the door open and quickly left my seat and nearly ran over to the nanny holding the little one in her arms. I took her into my arms as she was already reaching for me. "Ma!" she cried out and I nuzzled her face to mine, loving having her so close. "Elisa, bring her over already, you need to sit back down." Thorin called and I turned to him, a bright smile on my face and held her close to me. "I am well dear, I have just wanted to see her." I turned back to the little girl staring at me, showing me her four teeth with a huge smile. "My little Valia." She was a year and a half, beautiful red hair that I knew as my own was already growing, barely at her eyes, which were the exact shade of Thorin's…it seemed all our children would have them.

I began walking back to the table, ready to feed her as well, I'm sure she was hungry. I stopped and bit my lip, feeling a familiar pain and Thorin got out of his chair when he noticed I stopped. "T-Thorin!" I got out in time and he rushed over, taking Valia and handing her to the nanny before catching me as I collapsed. "Take the children out! Get Lynn now!" He shouted to the servants, who quickly began to run around, taking the boys and Valia out of the room. I saw their worried faces and didn't know how to tell them I was going to be alright…because I honestly didn't know if I was.

"Elisa, look at me!" I did so, but pain shot through my body and I doubled over, holding myself close. The door burst open and about five people rushed in. "My King, bring her quickly. There isn't much time." I felt Thorin pick me up and I was being jostled as he ran down the halls, his face was filled with worried and I didn't know what to tell him either. "Sit her on the bed, I've had it prepared for days now. I told her to take it easy and rest." "She is stubborn." Thorin said and I cried out, grabbing his hand after he sat me down and making sure he was by my side. When the pain subsided for the moment, I took the breath that I needed and told Thorin that I didn't know if I was going to make it this time.

"Don't talk like that. This is no different than the other times, you will get through this as well. Just relax and breathe with me, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." he kissed me quickly before more pain ran through me, making me tighten my grip on him and grit my teeth as I tried to breath through it. Thorin placed his free hand on my huge belly and loved him even more, he would never leave me. Nothing was going to tear us apart ever again, we would always find our way to each other. It seemed never-ending but then I heard Lynn speaking to me, telling me it was time and I needed to push, Thorin nodded to me and I pushed as hard as I could, trying to get it over as I felt like I was being tore into pieces by ropes tied to horses.

After a few pushes, I felt relief and fell back against Thorin, who had moved behind me to help support me and I listened hard, waiting to hear something. Suddenly a loud wail filled the room and I cried harder than I already was, my eyes searching for the bundle of joy that was in my life now. "Is it a son or a daughter?" Thorin asked Lynn, who was wrapping the baby in a white cloth before coming over to us smiling. "It is a beautiful healthy son my King and my Queen." I smiled at Thorin and held out my hands, "Let me see him." I nearly begged her and she placed him in my arms and then wiped my forehead and eyes of sweat and tears.

I stared down at the boy in my arms, he was beautiful, just like the others. I should have known his hair was going to be dark like his father, but he had so much that it surprised me. "Another son my love." I said to Thorin, who was looking emotional himself, just staring at him as he made a face and began to cry in my arms. I shushed him and gently rocked him back and forth, and he opened his eyes and I was even more surprised by the eyes staring back, they looked exactly like mine…finally a child with my eyes. Not that there was anything wrong with Thorin's, I loved them, I could get lost in them every day of my life.

Thorin kissed my forehead and I handed the baby to him so that I was able to be cleaned up and make sure everything was alright and nothing went wrong. "You are strong my Queen, I am surprised you were able to give birth to all of them without too many problems. Dwarf children are not easily carried and birthed. With no dwarf in your history, I was highly doubtful that you would be able to carry any children. I am pleased to say I was very wrong, you had given this Kingdom beautiful Princes and Princess." Lynn said as she finished cleaning me up and I propped myself on the pillows and Thorin gave the baby back, wrapped in a new blue cloth.

"A name?" he asked and I looked down at the sleeping baby and thought to myself for a minute. "He is our little Feirn." the name came to me, although I was unsure of where it came from, but Thorin did not disagree, only nod at me. "Prince Feirn has been born." he said and kissed his forehead softly, trying not to wake him. "Thorin, please gather the children, I wish for them to meet their baby brother." he agreed and called for the nannies. After a few minutes, the door opened and the boys hopped in, but stopped when they saw me on the bed holding a bundle. "Elirin, Thoin, Valia, come see your new brother…Feirn."

They peeked at him but he couldn't hold their attention for long, after all he was just a newborn and toddlers were hard to keep still. I dismissed them to go play for a while, but Valia didn't want to leave me, crying whenever they tried to take her. Thorin took her in his arms and sat down beside me, placing her between us, she just stared at Feirn and I kissed her forehead. "Mommy is fine baby. This is your baby brother, you must be nice to him." she smiled and kissed his head of hair before snuggling between Thorin and I and going to sleep. I didn't have the heart to move her, so I got comfortable and place Feirn on my chest and kissed Thorin before settling in and going to sleep myself.

I would have one more child with Thorin before I was unable to conceive again. I had another girl, naming her Elieon, but calling her Ellie. She was born just before Feirn turned two. Elirin and Thoin still were always close to each other, but eventually allowed Feirn to become their little group of boys. Valia was almost always around me and Ellie, who also had my red hair and also my eyes. I watched as my family grew up and Thorin and I never stopped loving each other. He taking the boys on hunting trips and is already beginning to train them in sword-fighting, although I pray that they will never have to use it. It seems as though our lives are finally calm and happy. Now comes the day that one of them show the magic that might be inside them…just waiting to be released and then begins a bunch of new problems…but until then…I'll just live day by day with Thorin, loving each of them with every part of my heart.

THE END!


End file.
